


To Be Or Not To Be

by PaganBaby



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Adult lanuage and content, F/M, Graphic Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-12
Updated: 2010-09-12
Packaged: 2017-11-15 04:40:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 69,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/523242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaganBaby/pseuds/PaganBaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Human.  Buffy and Spike are just friends, both recently out of long-term relationships.  They find themselves alone at his place, missing the intimacy of being with another person.  And, oh yeah, Buffy's a lesbian.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <img/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a fun little porny story I came up with, not much in the way of plot :P Enjoy!
> 
> * Endless thanks to CallMeKitten for giving me the great title for this story, as well as the unwavering support and the inspiration she gives me!  
> ** Thanks to xoChantelly and Edgehead for the yummy banners!  
> *** Thanks to DFL and Passion4Spike for beta'ing me! *smooooches*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Banners by xoChantelly and Edgehead

 

It was Saturday night, and that meant movie night at Spike's house. The house formerly known as Spike and Drusilla's. It was a little over a year since eight friends had first started getting together at least once every two weeks to watch bad movies, eat and drink, and laugh themselves stupid.

They'd met at the local nightspot, The Bronze, and become fast friends over games of pool, spicy wings, drinking and dancing. They were a fun and diverse group, all paired off. Willow and Tara, Xander and Anya, Spike and Dru, and Buffy and Cordelia. That was the old lineup, before the breakups. Three months ago, Spike's fiancée, Drusilla, left him and ran off to Brazil. One month ago, Buffy's girlfriend, Cordelia, had broken up with her and moved to L.A. to pursue her dreams of becoming a famous actress.

This week, like the past several weeks, Spike and Buffy were both missing their exes and hurting, and really weren't in the mood for the usual get-together. But neither wanted to disappoint their friends, and it would do them a lot more good to socialize than to shut themselves off from the world and brood. With that in mind, Spike had told everyone it was cool to come over to his place tonight, as usual.

He'd bought the beer and ordered the Chinese food in preparation, and it made him actually clean the place up for visitors. He hadn't been much in a cleaning mood since Dru broke his heart. But he didn't just lay around all day feeling sorry for himself. He worked as a photographer during the day, and at night he had the responsibility of taking care of Sunshine, the tan-colored, black-faced, fluffy Shih-Tzu puppy that Dru had brought home six months ago. 

Spike hadn't been happy about her bringing home a pet without talking to him about it first, though that kind of thing was a typical 'Dru thing' to do. But it hadn't taken long for him to fall in love with the puppy. The dog quickly became more attached to Spike than Drusilla, making Dru jealous. They'd even had arguments with Dru accusing him of loving 'that bloody dog' more than her. Sunshine was like their child, whom Dru had abandoned along with Spike. He was grateful to have Sunshine in his life, it made him feel less lonely to have her to care for, and he slept better with her curled up on his bed at night. 

Spike switched off the vacuum cleaner when Sunshine jumped up from her doggy bed and ran to the front door barking. He put the vacuum in the corner, and then went to answer the door.

"Better than a bell, you are. And much better company," Spike said with a smile and bent down to pet Sunshine on the head. She licked his hand then backed away from the door, excited to see who their visitor was. Spike straightened up and opened the door. 

"Hey, Spike." Buffy was feeling blue, but was determined not to let herself get mired in sadness or bitterness again. Hanging out with her friends would be good for her, and she would do her best not to bring everybody down. She'd let their buoyant moods bring her up, not the other way around. 

"Hey, Buffy, glad you could make it." He looked at the full-to-bursting paper bags she was carrying, seeing cartons of takeout Chinese food sticking out of the top. "Oh, you brought food? Shit, I ordered --"

"No, this is the stuff you ordered. I drove up at the same time as the delivery guy."

"You paid him?"

"No, he just handed it over 'cause I'm so hot," she laughed. "Yes, I paid him."

"You had $80 in cash on you?"

"Yeah, I was going to buy a new pair of boots but didn't get to the store. It's cool, the gang can just reimburse me for their share instead of you this time."

He gratefully took the bags from Buffy. "Come on in. I'll put the food in the kitchen," Spike said, turning and walking to the kitchen. 

"Hello, Miss Sunshine! Hi, girl!' Buffy crouched down to pet the dog and get some wet kisses. "Someone got a haircut, looks so beautiful and smells so nice, too!" She giggled as the dog licked her chin. 

"Thanks!" Spike said jokingly from the kitchen. "I got a trim today, how nice of you to notice."

Buffy shook her head and laughed. She stood back up, and then closed the front door. "Yes, and Sunshine looks lovely, too." 

She went into the kitchen with Sunshine following. Spike was taking the cartons of food out of the bags and placing them on the kitchen island.

"Here, I can do that," Buffy said, starting to take cartons out of the other bag.

"Thanks. I'll get the plates, spoons and chopsticks."

"I'm the first to arrive, huh?" Buffy asked.

"Yep. You're actually early for once. Imagine that!"

She stuck her tongue out at him. "I'm not always late... Just occasionally, to be fashionable."

Then with a softer tone, he said, "Didn't know if you'd come... It was a nice surprise to see you on my doorstep."

Buffy smiled at him. "Thanks. I knew I'd have a lot more fun here than sitting at home. I'm glad you're... up to hosting the evening."

He nodded. "I figured, why not? Like you said, it's a lot better than sitting around doing nothing."

They were avoiding delving too much into the reasons they were feeling gloomy. Getting weepy or sulky about having been dumped wasn't conducive to a jovial party mood.

"Well, the place looks great. Sunshine looks happy and freshly groomed, as do you. You're clearly not falling down on the job around here."

"Thanks, luv. It's not easy being a single father," Spike said, trying to joke.

Buffy patted him on the back, "Aww, you take such good care of her. You're a good doggy daddy. Careful you don't spoil her though."

"Shih-Tzus like being pampered."

"Who doesn't? She's got you wrapped around her dewclaw, doesn't she?" Buffy giggled.

Spike shrugged, smiling at her with a crooked smile. "She's my girl. I like spoiling her."

"Did you take her to the groomer?"

"Yeah, just yesterday. Had her a haircut, nails clipped, and a bath. Got her a new squeaky toy that's shaped like a postman, and bought some mint flavored bones."

Sunshine got a drink of water from her stainless steel water dish, and then trotted out to the living room, slightly wagging her tail as she went.

"She lives up to the name Sunshine. Sweet li'l doggy," Buffy remarked.

"Figures that Dru would name the dog after acid." 

"No... she named her Sunshine because... she's such a vibrant and happy puppy. Please tell me I'm right."

"That's what I'm choosing to believe now. But Dru wasn't a stranger to dropping a tab or two."

Buffy bit her tongue, wanting to say, _'What the hell did you see in that weirdo?'_ Spike didn't need to hear that kind of shit any more than Buffy needed to be questioned about her former lover.

"You can watch some TV if you want until the others show up," Spike said as he bent over to look into the refrigerator.

"I'd rather help you get everything in readiness." She couldn't help looking at his butt. Buffy raised an eyebrow, a naughty smirk making the corner of her mouth twitch. His black jeans hugged his lower body in a very good way.

"That would be appreciated. I think everything's as ready as it's gonna get though."

Buffy looked away from his butt before he caught her leering at him. What was up with the leering? He was a guy, therefore not on the menu. But... something about him -- tonight especially, since the moment he'd opened the front door -- was making her think about him differently than she normally did. 

From the moment she'd laid eyes on him when he'd opened the front door, Buffy had felt and thought peculiar things. Her first thought had been, _'Damn, Spike looks hot!'_ Then she was able to get a whiff of his scent. His very clean, very manly, very yummy scent. 

Over the past year, she'd thought he was a gorgeous guy, and even felt an attraction to him. But she'd been in a relationship with Cordelia and wasn't 'looking', especially not looking for a guy. So why was she suddenly having naughty thoughts about her male friend? 

_'Must be a side effect of being dumped by my girlfriend... Maybe I'm subconsciously thinking about trying something with a man so it'll be the opposite...? And he's undeniably hot... And then there's the buildup of horniness...'_

There was also the fact that she knew Spike had been hurt not long ago in much the same way that she had. It was a bonding kind of thing to have been burned badly by the ones you loved. She knew he completely understood the kind of heartache she was experiencing. Buffy figured that Spike had it even worse than her, he and Dru had been together longer, they'd been planning to get married when she'd up and left him.

Buffy became unnerved when Spike closed the refrigerator door and smiled at her. _'Poor Spike, why would she leave him like that? He's a good guy, so good-looking and, oh my, he has such a sexy smile... Did I just think he was 'sexy?' Oh boy, this ain't good..._

"I-I think I'll go in the living room and make sure it's spic-and-span."

"Okay... thanks."

Buffy hurried out of the kitchen.

Spike frowned for a moment, then shook his head. Buffy seemed a little strange just then. It was probably just the whole Cordelia thing. He knew firsthand how hard it was to move on and get back to being yourself. The first month without Drusilla had felt like it would kill him. But he'd come out on the other side of that dark tunnel, and he'd help Buffy get there too if he could. So she'd be acting a bit weird from time to time, that was to be expected. Spike wanted to put on an extra brave face for Buffy, to let her see that she would be okay (in time) too.

Buffy didn't _appear_ to be suffering. On the contrary, she looked happy, fresh and well-kept. Spike knew that appearances could be deceiving though. He really had been happy to see her on the other side of the door, he wasn't sure she'd come. Buffy looked just as beautiful, bubbly, and smelled just as wonderful as she always did. And, damn, didn't her ass look great in those blue jeans?

Spike had thought many times about how beautiful Buffy was, how he would love it if she gave him a chance to convert her back to the hetero team. He'd do mankind proud if he got the chance. When he'd been with Drusilla, it had been just passing thoughts about Buffy, he didn't seriously contemplate leaving or cheating on Dru even if Buffy had expressed interest in him. But after Dru left he'd thought about it more and more often. Thinking about Buffy -- or Buffy and Cordelia -- coming to him and 'helping him get over Dru'. It wasn't a good idea to start thinking of one's friends in those ways, but the thoughts still snuck in. Buffy and Cordy had been one of those lesbian couples that usually only existed in the world of porn: two very hot lipstick lesbians. He would've had to have been dead below the waist not to imagine a wicked threesome with the girls. And imagine it, he had. Not that Tara and Willow weren't beautiful girls too, but they had a more wholesome vibe than his other lesbian friends. He thought of them more as the little sisters he never had, or at least cousins.

Buffy was definitely great fantasy material with her shampoo commercial blonde hair, green eyes, bright smile, and adorable little upturned nose. Sweet, tight body on her, too. Tits that looked high and firm; and she had a gorgeous tan he'd spent a fair amount of time speculating about whether she had tan lines or not; and that aforementioned great ass.

Spike took a breath and chided himself, _'Stop it, you wanker! She's your friend -- your **gay** friend! Ain't gonna happen, so stop it! Focus back on getting everything ready for your other friends -- who are also off-limits sexually -- to arrive.'_ He would only succeed in making himself crazier if he didn't stop that line of thinking. It wasn't easy though, Spike was going batty with horniness lately. It had been three months since Dru left, and three months since he'd had sex, which was an eternity to him. Spike was a very sexual being, needing it almost as much as he needed oxygen and food. He might have to breakdown and find some pretty girl to frolic with soon. But no relationships. He was done with that shit. Just sex. Unless he really liked her... Spike was also a truly romantic guy, he preferred sex when it was combined with love and affection. Why couldn't he find a great girl like Buffy? She was fun, beautiful, strong, compassionate, and so sexy. He needed to find a girl just like her for his next relationship -- except it would have to be a version of Buffy who liked dick. Oh, if only Buffy were straight...

The phone rang, helping to snap him out of the Buffy-induced trance he'd been putting himself in.

* * *

Buffy heard Spike in the kitchen talking on the phone, and she heard Xander's name. Spike didn't sound pleased. She waited out in the living room, sitting on the couch and petting Sunshine who had jumped up on the cushion next to her.

Spike came out of the kitchen a minute later.

"What's up?" Buffy asked.

"Xander and Anya can't make it," he said, obviously irritated. "I bought all that bloody food -- well, technically you bought it -- but I ordered all that food and bought all that beer!"

Sunshine didn't like when Spike was upset or when there was yelling. She jumped off the couch and went to her doggy bed, curling up and trying to put herself into a self-induced sleep. That was how she dealt with unpleasantness, by going to sleep, and then everything was usually okay when she woke up again.

"Shit... why aren't they coming?" Buffy asked.

Spike growled and made a dismissive gesture with his hand. "Something about her needing to stay late at her shop and him staying to help her. I said that he could still come, but he doesn't want to without her. So bloody whipped. He cancels fifteen minutes before they're due here!"

"It's okay, we'll just be two people less tonight," Buffy said calmly. She wasn't happy about it either, but she could see that Spike was upset and she wanted to help him cool down.

"I'll make up the money for the food that they _should_ be paying for. Not fair that you'd get burned."

"I just got paid, and I got a little extra money this time. Don't stress about it, Spike, okay? We'll still have fun. They're the ones who are missing out."

"Yeah..." He looked over at the dog when he heard her snore loudly. "Dammit, I upset Sunshine by raising my voice. Sorry, girl..."

She responded by making a sighing sound in her sleep.

"That's a neat trick, being able to put yourself to sleep almost instantly. Wish I could do that," Buffy said.

"I'll apologize to her again when she wakes up. I could go for one of those beers now. How 'bout you?"

"Hell yeah."

 

A minute later, the phone rang again while Spike was getting the beers. Buffy and Spike both hoped it was Xander calling to say he was coming, after all. 

But she could tell that wasn't the case by the irritated look Spike had when he emerged from the kitchen.

"More bad news," Spike said as he came back into the living room with their beers.

"What now?"

"Willow and Tara said their Wicca group is going to run late. They can't beg off 'cos Willow's Vice President."

"Geez, they aren't coming, either?"

He shook his head. "I can't believe this shit! All four of them call to cancel, with just minutes to spare before they were due here. Bloody rude is what it is! We're stuck with the bills for the food and beer. Not to mention that I was looking forward to a night of fun that isn't gonna happen now." 

Buffy took the beer bottle from Spike, and then twisted off the cap. "Yeah, it surely does suck."

"Guess it wasn't meant to be. We can try for next week. You want to call it a night?"

Buffy thought about it for a moment. "Nah, it's still early and we got all this food and drink, and some groovy movies to watch. Let's have fun and make them sorry they didn't come."

Spike laughed and nodded. "Yeah, okay, let's do that."

* * *

They had some Chinese food and more beer, first watching a movie called 'Death Bed: The Bed That Eats People'. Many laughs were had and snarky comments made during movie-time. Sunshine had behaved herself, as usual, only begging for a bite or two of their food before retiring to her doggy bed again.

Spike went to the DVD player to switch discs.

Buffy shook her head and chuckled, "Wow, that was a baaaad movie!"

"With a title like that, who would've guessed? I was expecting something akin to 'Citizen Kane'," Spike joked.

"Shame the rest of the gang had to miss it. Was one of those movies that must be seen to be believed."

"Their loss. Would've been good to hear Xander's riffing though." Xander was usually the standout riffer in the group, never failing to come up with some hilarious comments on whatever they happened to be watching.

Spike made a growly noise, bending over to look at the front of the DVD player and poking at the buttons with his index finger.

"Something wrong?" Buffy couldn't help admiring his butt when he bent over, just like she had in the kitchen earlier. _'Damn, that's a nice ass... for a guy.'_

"Bloody disc won't eject. I had fun watching the movie and all, but I'll shoot myself if I broke my player from watching 'Death Bed: The Bed That Eats People'."

Buffy smirked. "Should be funny when the repair guy sees what you were watching though. At least it wasn't some raunchy porn."

"I'd rather it _was_ porn. Damn, it's not opening!"

Buffy took the remote and pressed a few buttons, seeing that they were still able to bring up the disc info and player functions. "Not totally broken. See? Other stuff still works."

"Guess I can try jimmying it open tomorrow. Probably break it good an' proper then."

"You've got one of those carousel player thingies, right? Did you put any other discs in?"

"Uh... I'm not sure. Let me check it out. You can take a bathroom break if you need to, and get a couple more beers from the kitchen."

Buffy smiled, looking at him sideways. "Is there some movie you have queued up that you don't want me to know about? 'Cause you're acting twitchy."

"I'm not acting twitchy." Then he sighed. "Okay, there _might_ be a porn disc in the player, too. I didn't even think of it 'til you mentioned porn before. I think I took it out, but..."

"I don't care if you watch porn. It'd be weird if you _didn't_. Gotta say that I'm curious what straight guys like watching -- porn-wise."

Spike ducked his head, rubbing the back of his neck. "I'm not every straight guy. We all have our own personal likes and dislikes."

"Okay, then I'm curious as to what _you_ , as a straight man, are into."

"Let's steer clear of porn-talk, yeah?" Spike went over to his DVD shelves, opening the special compartment at the back to reveal his X-rated movies. "Ah, the one I thought might be in there is put away, so no added embarrassment if I have to take the machine in to be serviced. Unfortunately, the player being jammed means we can't put any more movies in, and I didn't put any others on the carousel. I thought we could have a vote about the next one we watched. That was when I thought there'd be six of us, not two."

"Can I see the DVD case for the porn one?" Buffy asked, batting her eyes and smiling sweetly.

"Aw, you don't want to see that..."

"Yeah, I do. Pwease?" she pouted.

Spike rolled his eyes. "Fine. You want to see it, you got it."

He took the DVD case in question and handed to her, and then sat on the couch again.

Buffy giggled looking at the cover. It was called 'Three's Cumpany', and was an adult movie version of the TV show, according to the description. "Ah, the two girls fantasy. I've had that one too... though I guess it would be a three girl fantasy, counting myself. Very hot." 

On the cover was a blonde wearing black stockings and a teddy, and a brunette wearing white stockings and a teddy, with a guy wearing a goofy smile sitting between them. The girls were on either side of him, pressing their voluminous bosoms against the sides of his head.

"Now you've seen the case, happy?" Spike asked, a bit uncomfortable.

"I'd be happier if we could watch... but with the player being bitchy, guess I'll have to settle for this."

"You'd... have no problem watching porn with a guy?"

"Not after I've had a few beers, no. Porn can be really funny, too. Fertile ground for riffing."

"Yeah, some of them are pretty stupid... Only the fact that there are people shagging makes it worthwhile." He sighed. "Damn, guess we can't watch any other movies. Unless you want to watch 'Death Bed' again?"

Buffy laughed. "Uh, no. Once a night is good enough for me. Once a decade would be enough."

Spike smiled, but felt a little sad thinking that she would be leaving soon. For some reason he didn't fancy being alone tonight. It felt like one of those nights where his spirits were going to sink once he was by himself. Buffy was excellent company and he wasn't anxious for her to go home.

"I s'pose... you'll be heading for home soon?" 

Buffy didn't want to go home. She was having fun with Spike. And she really didn't want to be alone. "I'd rather not drive right now since I've had a few. Would it be okay if I maybe stayed overnight?"

Spike brightened. "Yeah, of course!" Then he reined in the enthusiasm a bit, not wanting to seem like a needy git. "No problem, luv. I can make up the spare room for you."

"Great! Then I can really start sucking down the brewskis since I won't be driving until tomorrow." She grinned and got up. "I'll get a couple more. Maybe we can find something on TV to watch. Channel surf while I procure us some fresh drinkies."

Spike smiled and watched her backside as she sashayed her way to the kitchen. _'Damn, that's a perfect ass, wouldn't mind...'_ He took a breath and rolled his eyes away from the perfect butt. He was ecstatic that Buffy was staying the night, he wouldn't have to face being alone until he went to bed. But with Buffy staying, maybe he wouldn't be _alone_ at bedtime... He told himself, _'Stop with that shit! Stop thinking like a bloody porno! If you try anything on her, you'll lose a good friend and upset her. Keep it in your fucking pants!'_

Spike dug the heels of his hands into his eyes. When he finished rubbing his eyes, Buffy was back and standing next to him.

"Here you go, sir," Buffy said, handing him his bottle.

"Thanks, luv."

"Find anything good?" she asked as she kicked off her boots and socks.

"Hmm?"

"On the TV." Buffy sat back down next to him.

"Oh, uh, didn't check. You can do the honors." He picked up the remote and set it on her lap. 

A suntan lotion commercial came on, with a woman who looked a lot like Cordelia, but it wasn't her. Still, it made Cordy pop up in their minds.

"Have you heard anything from Cordelia since she moved to L.A.?" Spike asked without thinking.

Buffy frowned, clicking past the offending commercial. "Nope, not a peep. Probably too busy on casting couches to even think about me."

Spike instantly regretted asking the question. 

Before he could say he was sorry, she asked, "Have you heard from Dru since you came back?" She wanted to change the subject from Cordy and wasn't thinking how her question would affect him either. 

Spike had gone down to Rio de Janeiro after Drusilla left him, vowing to get her back and show her how much he loved her and how devoted he was to her -- first making sure to leave Sunshine in Willow and Tara's capable hands, of course. Buffy had thought what Spike did was terribly romantic, just like in the (good) movies. But Spike had come back a week later, Dru-less. Drusilla had told him it was over, she didn't love him anymore, and she had a few new lovers to take his place. Spike had been despondent for a month after that, and now Buffy regretted asking the question.

"No. And I don't want to hear from the bitch, either," he said gruffly. "All I got for my trouble for going to Rio was a sunburn and a broken fucking heart. And a very brassed off Sunshine upon my return. She didn't like me leaving her like that."

"Sorry... I shouldn't have brought it up."

Spike sighed. "Well, I brought up Cordy... I started it. We were on the subject of exes."

"Women," Buffy growled, shaking her head, "can't live with 'em..." She got the reaction she wanted when Spike smiled and laughed.

"They're the _worst_ , aren't they? Almost makes me consider switching teams. If it weren't for the facts that I love women, love making love to women, and would heave if I had to touch another guy's hairy ass, I could easily be gay."

"Poor you," she laughed, lightly slapping his knee. "Guess you'll have to put up with dames and their craziness then."

"The right one is out there, for both of us. Just gotta find her. I thought Drusilla was 'the one', but I was obviously sadly mistaken."

"Same with Cordy. She could be so much fun, and was so beautiful... Wooo, the body on her!"

Spike raised his brows and nodded. "Don't have to tell me. I noticed her _assets_ , too."

"Ooh, you're bad. Checking out my girlfriend when you had a girlfriend," Buffy said teasingly.

"I've got eyes, I can look but not touch. Not that Cordy would've wanted me to touch. You two were happy together, and I was happy at the time, too. I just looked when I was sure no one else was looking." Spike left out that he had noticed Buffy's _assets_ as well.

Buffy took a drink and then sighed. "You know, I think I was shallow and looked past the stuff that bothered me about her. Just because she was great looking and built, I ignored her personality defects."

"It was more than that, Buffy. You and Cordy had fun going out together, you had lots of laughs, and lots of likes and dislikes in common. And great sex from what you've said and intimated."

"Yeah... all true. Still, she could be a major bitch to other people, and I wouldn't say anything except something like, 'Oh, that wasn't nice, babe'. And then she started being a bitch to me more and more often. _Then_ I found out that she was sleeping around -- with both men and women -- behind my back. To 'further her career'. What a giant ho-bag."

"You're well rid of her, luv. You deserve much better." Spike raised his bottle of beer.

"Yeah, damn right! You deserve better, too." Buffy clinked bottles with him. "I couldn't say anything when you were still together, but Dru was strange. All that her thinking she was psychic stuff and talking about pixies weirded me out. And you could get somebody way hotter."

"Thanks. I found Dru's quirks charming at one time... You can _and will_ do better too, Buffy."

"I bust my ass everyday in that store, selling rich bitches clothes that I'd have to save months to afford. I paid for so many goddamn headshots and other shit for Cordy when she didn't have the money. Getting cheated on and then discarded like a used Kleenex is how I got thanked! Grrrrr! I was so stupid!" Buffy put a hand over her eyes, wanting to weep just from the frustration alone.

Spike put his arm around her shoulders, giving her a little hug. "No, you weren't stupid. You were doin' it because you loved her and wanted her to be happy. I did plenty of things for Dru that she didn't appreciate, too. Not our faults that the ones we picked proved unworthy of our love."

Buffy rested her head on his shoulder, deciding that she definitely liked the way Spike's arm felt around her.

They both sighed and slumped a bit on the couch with sad expressions on their faces.

"Hey," Spike said, bumping her knee with his, "how did we start talkin' about depressing shit? We were having fun until we brought 'them' up."

"You're right. Let's not let those bitches ruin an otherwise delightful evening. I'm sorry I got so emotional..."

Spike gave her an understanding smile. "No worries. You can always talk to me about it if you feel the need to vent."

"Thanks, Spike. You're so sweet..."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm the sweetest." He gave her shoulder a little squeeze, then took his arm from around her. He wanted to give her comfort, but it probably wasn't a good idea to hold her for too long. He might start getting those pervy ideas again. "Want to help me put the food away and clean up a bit?"

"Sure." Buffy missed his arm being around her the moment he took it away. He really was very sweet when he wanted to be... and he was so amazingly good-looking and sexy... It might be fun, as well as educational, to see if anything could happen between them tonight...

 

 

Spike, Dru & Sunshine

Spike wasn't too happy when Dru first brought Sunshine home. But it didn't take long for him to fall in love with the adorable puppy =D


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Banners by xoChantelly and Edgehead

 

After putting the food away, recycling their empty bottles, and taking bathroom breaks, they flopped back down onto the couch. They didn't talk much as they’d cleaned up, they were each still dwelling on the women who had done them wrong.

Spike took the remote to flip through the channels once more. There _had_ to be something on to lighten their moods. Surely, with 249 channels to choose from, there had to be _something_ on!

Buffy was still pondering whether or not to try getting 'closer' to Spike. She was feeling very curious about the male body. She'd never seen a naked man in the flesh before, just dirty pictures and movies. She was attracted to him, and she thought he might be attracted to her, too... They were friends, so maybe he would...

Buffy's attention shifted from her naughty thoughts when Spike happened upon a certain channel.

"Ooh, Top Model's on!" Buffy said excitedly, bringing her legs up to sit Indian-style on the couch. It was one of her favorite shows, and it would (hopefully) help take her mind away from runaway thoughts of how sexy she was finding Spike.

"Like this show, do ya?"

"You haven't watched? It's fun."

Spike contained the grimace that wanted to form on his face. He loathed these kinds of shows. But Buffy needed a pick-me-up, if she was keen on watching it, he could endure it for a while. "Okay."

* * *

After only five minutes, Spike tuned the show out in his mind. 

_'God, I'm bored outta my tits! But look at her... Buffy's smiling. If it makes her happy... Gah! I'm whipped by a woman I'm not even sleeping with! Or have any hope of ever sleeping with...'_

Spike went to his desk and got out his sketchpad. He usually did some good sketching after he'd had a few drinks. He was a photographer by trade, but enjoyed drawing and painting just for fun. Buffy was engrossed in her TV show and didn't notice that he'd gotten up and then come back.

He warmed up by doodling. Then it wasn't hard to think of a subject he wanted to draw. She was currently sitting lengthwise on the couch with the soles of her dainty feet against his leg. He couldn't help admiring her pretty feet. Feet normally weren't something he found attractive, but hers were pretty, delicate-looking with nicely manicured red-painted toenails. 

Spike drew a quick picture of just Buffy's feet. Then he had the impulse to draw all of her in a specific pose. He flipped the page over to start a fresh one, feeling inspired. His hand started flying over the empty page. He'd glance up at her every ten seconds or so, not that he really had to. He could close his eyes and still see her in his mind's eye. It sucked that he had fuzzy feelings for a girl who could never feel the same way about him. He had the wrong equipment to capture her interest. But that seemed to be Spike's luck in love: all bad.

'Whatch'ya drawin'?" Buffy asked, poking his leg with her toes.

"Uh, nothin'. Just doodling." Spike was suddenly nervous about what he'd drawn. Buffy might get pissed. It had been stupid to start drawing the picture while she was sitting right next to him.

"Can I see?"

"It's nothing really..."

She sat up. The anxious tinge to his voice made her determined to see what he was drawing. "I'll jump on you and tickle you until you let me see. You know I'm just crazy enough to do it, too."

While Spike was lost in imagining Buffy throwing herself on top of him, she was able to pluck the sketchpad out of his hands. 

"Heehee! Got it!" she waved the sketchpad victoriously in the air.

Spike didn't try grabbing it back, but he kept halfheartedly reaching for it. "Buffy, um, I should say that --"

Buffy hurried to get a look at what he'd been drawing just in case he was able to steal it back. "Oh my goodness!" Her eyes and smile widened, then she started giggling madly. 

Not that the picture wasn't good, she thought it was actually an amazing drawing, very lifelike and detailed. But it was giggle-worthy because she was naked in the picture. The Buffy in the drawing wasn't in any suggestive or lewd pose, she was lounging on a divan, wearing a long string of pearls. It was tasteful, like something that could be hanging in a museum, or one of the classier spreads in Playboy magazine.

"That's me! And I'm nude!" She giggled some more. 

Spike covered his eyes with his hand. "Oh God, I'm sorry... I shouldn't have done it."

Buffy thought it was very flattering, nobody had ever drawn her naked (to her knowledge). And it showed that Spike was indeed attracted to her, too. She might get him to go along with her 'experiment,' after all. But she needed to tease him a bit. He was really adorable when he acted shy, which didn't happen that often, so she was going to soak up his adorability while she could. 

"Look at you, all blushy! So cute!"

Spike groaned, too embarrassed to look at her. "Um, don't get upset, okay? It wasn't cool of me, I know. I got inspired and just started drawing, like my hand was possessed. It's not a sexual thing."

Buffy raised her eyebrows, still amused.

He glanced at her. "Okay... it's sexual in that it's a nude drawing of you. But there have been countless pieces of great art done of the nude form. The human body is a beautiful thing, aesthetically speaking. Appreciating the beauty of --"

She interrupted his nervous rambling. "I'm not mad, Spike. I think you're a really good artist."

"Really?" he asked shyly. "You're not pissed off at all?"

She shook her head no.

He breathed out an anxious breath then smiled, calming a bit. "I was worried there for a minute."

"Nope, I'm not mad. But I can't help wondering why you would draw a naked picture of me. And when have you ever seen me in the buff?" She giggled again at her own little joke.

"Had to use my imagination for bits of you," Spike said with a chuckle. "Seriously though, I thought you'd look fantastic in a classic pose like that. Sorry if you... are upset at all about it. I can rip it up." He reached for the pad again.

"No," Buffy said quickly, holding the sketchpad away from him. "I'm surprised that you drew this, but it's cool." She leaned back, admiring the drawing. "You made me look so beautiful..."

"You _are_ beautiful, luv. I just draw what I see," Spike said sincerely.

She smiled and blushed a little. "I bet you say that to all the lesbians."

They laughed and then each took a long drink from their beer bottles. Both were trying to get more loose and relaxed, but for very different reasons.

Buffy thought the time was right to test the waters. 

She handed him back the sketchpad. Then she started unbuttoning her shirt.

Spike's eyes bulged. "What're you... um..."

She took her shirt off to reveal a red satin bra, then draped her shirt over the back of the couch. "I want you to draw me all sexy, when I know you're doing it." She tilted back against the end of the couch, putting her arms over her head. "Go ahead, immortalize me," she giggled.

"You're serious?" Spike managed to say. Her bra drew his eyes like a magnet, he hoped it wasn't too obvious that he was gawking at her.

"Mmmhmm. Draw me." Buffy then started unbuttoning and unzipping her jeans.

"You don't have to--to..."

"It would be weird just to not be wearing a shirt," she said reasonably, lifting up and sliding her jeans down her legs.

Spike gulped at the sight of her red satin panties. No tan lines that he could see... He took the sketchpad and pencil in hand, and sat sideways on the couch to better look at her. He felt a twitch or two within his jeans -- this was not going to be easy to get through...

Buffy stretched her arms over her head again, smiling and wiggling a little.

"You have to stop... wriggling and be still."

"You could do a flipbook series of drawings. Flip the pages and watch Buffy wriggle in her bra and panties."

Spike tried drawing her as quickly as he could. "I could draw you with a big head and wearing rollerblades."

Buffy giggled. "No caricatures. I want you to make me look sexy."

"You don't need my help with that..." Spike glanced up at her, then back at the pad. 

"You say the sweetest things, you silver tongued devil."

 

A few minutes later, Spike sighed in relief and put the pencil down. "Finished."

"Wow, that was quick." Buffy got up on her knees and crawled to him, looking at the picture he'd drawn. She grinned. "Oooh, I look very kittenish and sexy."

"Yeah, you do..." Okay, Buffy was right next to him, kneeling and leaning over, wearing just her undies. He had to be cool.

"I like drawing too, as you know. Not as good as you, but I'm decent."

"I've seen some of your work, you've definitely got talent."

"Aww, thanks." Buffy sat back on her heels. She'd gone this far, time to take it up a notch. "You know, it's not really fair that you drew me naked and I don't get to do the same thing to you." 

Spike laughed, putting the pad and pencil down next to her. "Alright, that would be fair. You want to draw a nude piccie of me? Go on. Just be generous in the naughty bit department, would you?"

Buffy picked up the sketchpad and pencil, then tapped the end of the pencil on her chin. "Hmm, I do better when I'm _looking at_ what I'm trying to draw..."

Spike raised an eyebrow and smirked, thinking that she was just joking. "Are you suggesting that I get naked and strike a pose for you?"

"You aren't the shy type, so why not?"

He laughed.

"I'm serious. C'mon, lemme see you in all your glory."

"Not bloody likely!" Spike shook a scolding finger at her. "You've had a bit too much to drink, young lady."

"I'm tipsy, but not drunk. No slurring of words or falling over. Take it all off, come on."

He finally realized that she wasn't kidding around. He swallowed and sat up straighter. "Buffy... stop with the naked talk, okay? We're... friends, and friends don't usually ask to see each other naked. Maybe you should put your clothes back on now..."

"Why? Weren't you just saying before that the human body is a beautiful thing? And nude drawings don't have to necessarily be sexual?"

"Yeah... but..."

She smiled and shook her head. "Take it off."

"It's not a good idea, Buffy. Maybe it's time we went to bed -- I mean for me to fix the guestroom bed for you."

He started to push himself up off the couch, but Buffy halted him with a hand on his shoulder.

"Wait, Spike. I need to say something."

He swallowed, but sank back down and looked at her. She was so close, and wearing so very little...

"Does seeing me in my underwear get you excited? Or picturing me naked like in the drawing?"

"Buffy..."

"What? I just want to know if seeing me like this makes you hot."

"You're a beautiful woman... and you're practically naked, so yeah... it does."

"You're getting a stiffy?" she asked with a wag of her eyebrows.

Spike ran a hand nervously back through his hair. "Why are you torturing me like this? Did I wrong you in a past life?"

"I'm not trying to _torture_ you, Spike. Just tell me, are you getting hard?"

"Yes! I am, okay?! Are you happy now?"

"Getting there." Then she bit her lip, her eyes shooting to his crotch. "Can I see it?"

Spike stared at her for a few moments, then said in exasperation, "Oh, come on!"

"I never saw one before. Not in person. Let me see it."

"No!" Spike tried crossing his legs.

"Why? Oh... is it small?" she asked, wincing sympathetically.

Spike spluttered for a moment. "N-no, it's not _small_! I just... don't think we should be playin' show and tell with each other."

"We're friends, aren't we?"

"Yeah..." He gulped again. "I'd like us to still be friends when tonight's over, too."

"I've never seen a penis in the flesh before, so why wouldn't you want to help solve that problem for me? I'm curious. If you were gay, I'd let you have a look at my vajayjay. 'Cause that's the kind of caring individual I am."

Spike's heart was beating rapidly. He wasn't the shy type, she was right about that. But he hadn't done anything like this since the days of playing Doctor with his little girlfriends. He wasn't ashamed of his organ (he was quite proud of it in fact), and he wasn't averse to letting Buffy get a gander, but how would she feel about it in the morning? Would she be freaked out about what she'd had him do, and what he willingly did with just a little arm twisting? 

"You wouldn't be doing or saying any of this if you weren't drunk."

"Told you, I'm not drunk. Just buzzed. And I'd like to see your schlong in a purely researchy kind of way. You'd be contributing to my knowledge." 

"This is crazy. You know that, don't you?"

"No, it's not. Just one friend doing another one a solid -- a favor." She grinned and giggled.

"You... don't think this will damage our friendship?" 

Buffy was getting more hopeful that he was giving in. "It won't, promise. I'll care even more about you because you did this for me. I _could_ ask another guy to show me his, but I trust you, Spike. I feel better with it being you." 

Spike sighed heavily, and then nodded. He didn't like the thought of Buffy going to some random guy and asking the same thing of them. And it felt good to know that she trusted him. "Okay, if you're really set on this... I'll show you."

Buffy bounced on the cushion, smiling blindingly. 

"You want me to just drop trou right here?" he asked, standing up.

"Yep! Just whip it out." She giggled and winked. She was intensely curious about what a man's naughty bits looked like up-close and personal, and was curious about _Spike's_ naughty bits in particular.

He chuckled anxiously, undoing his belt, "Can't believe I'm doing this."

Buffy's eyes were fixed on his groin, waiting to see 'it' emerge. "You're so cool to do this, Spike. You're the best."

Spike undid the top button, and then lowered the zipper. He was grateful that the awkwardness of the situation had caused him to go soft. It wouldn't stay that way for long, not with Buffy still only in her fetching underclothes and literally bouncing with excitement that she was getting to see his dick. But he would just let her have a look, then tuck himself away again before he could be embarrassed. Make that _more_ embarrassed.

He brought his cock out, holding it in his hand.

"Whoa! That's a big 'un!" Buffy said, her eyes going wider.

"Uh, yeah, I s'pose..."

"How big is it?"

"Don't know, never measured it."

Buffy's eyes flicked up to his, she arched an eyebrow. She didn't know dick about dick, however, she was aware of how notoriously proud men usually were of their organs.

"Alright... I have measured it," Spike acquiesced. "About 10 inches when at full mast."

Buffy leaned closer, her eyes roaming over every inch. "Circumcised, nice. I've seen uncut ones in pornos and pictures, they look really weird. Much more attractive this way."

"Are you satisfied? Can I put it away?"

"Uh-uh. When am I going to get another opportunity to check out a guy's equipment like this? A guy that I care about and trust, I mean. I want to take my time." She tilted her head to each side, examining it from all possible angles. "I thought penises stuck out when they were hard?"

"They, uh, do."

"You said looking at me got you hard. So why aren't you?"

"Well... I lost the hard-on 'cos... you know, this is weird."

"Oh..." Just looking at his flaccid penis wasn't enough anymore. She wanted to see him at 'full mast'. "What if I did this?" Buffy asked, putting her hands on her breasts, gently squeezing and pushing them together. "Does this do something for you?"

Spike's mouth was dry, he tried licking his lips. "You _want_ me to get hard?"

"Mmmhmm. I want to see it as big as it gets. Can... I touch it?"

"Oh God," Spike groaned, looking up to the ceiling. "I thought you just wanted to see it?"

"I did. And now I wanna touch it. It's already out and everything..."

Spike didn't say anything, but he didn't put his dick away or move away from her. So Buffy took that as a sign for her to continue her 'research'.

Buffy tentatively touched the topside of his dick, looking at it intently. "Your skin feels so soft." She gasped, then giggled when it visibly jumped. "Wow, has a mind of its own, huh?"

"You c-could say that, yeah."

She lightly stroked her fingertips back and forth over the top and sides of his cock, looking at it with a delighted smile on her face. "Take your hand away," she said, tapping his hand.

Spike was pretty much going to do whatever she told him to do. She'd put him in a horny trance. He just stared at her with disbelief (and increasing lust) while she pushed his jeans down his thighs a bit more, and then put both hands on his hardening staff. 

Buffy laid his cock on her palm, continuing to pet him with the other hand, moving her hands back and forth. "Ooh, I feel it doing stuff," she giggled. "It's fun to play with, but I'm thankful I got internal genitalia. No one can tell if I get a stiffy."

"Yeah... that's one of the drawbacks."

"You liking it?" Buffy asked, looking up at him hopefully. She wanted Spike to have fun too; she'd feel terrible if he was just weirded out and uncomfortable during this.

"Are you kidding? How could I not?"

"Good. Take your shirt off, it's hanging down and obscuring my view." Buffy winked.

Spike hesitated for a second before pulling his t-shirt off over his head. He tossed it onto the couch where he'd been sitting. 

Buffy's eyes moved up his torso. "You have an _amazing_ body..."

"Th-thanks."

Buffy was getting very aroused and very squishy. She'd never been this turned on with a man before. That was one of the reasons she'd come to the conclusion that she was gay. She'd never gotten too worked up thinking about or looking at men. It wasn't just the alcohol lowering her inhibitions, this was a deep-seated desire. She wanted to explore Spike's body -- thoroughly.

Her right hand moved up to his abdomen, she began to run her hand up and down and all around over his stomach and chest, while her other hand slowly pumped him. Buffy was thrilled by the feel of his skin, so hot, so silky and smooth.

"I love your muscles. You remind me of those cool Roman or Greek statues. God, you really are beautiful... I'd still love to draw you sometime, but... I've got funner things to do right now."

Spike smiled down on her, trying to make his brain work. His cock was getting harder, and less blood was going into the big head. All he could think about was her getting more 'curious' and possibly letting him have his way with her. But that wouldn't be smart... with them being friends and all...

"You must wax. Your body's almost hairless, like one of those cats," Buffy said with a smirk.

"Oh, thanks. That's what I was goin' for," he said sarcastically.

"I like it, it's a good thing! Nice an' smoooooth." She ran her hand back over his chest and down onto his abs. "Good thing I've kept up with the waxing and plucking too, could've been embarrassing for me. Don't know what it was, but something told me to look my best tonight."

"You looked so good you inspired me to do the nude drawing of you, so yeah, you look fantastic."

She smiled and wrapped both hands around his cock again, pumping and pulling harder.

Spike closed his eyes, trying to breathe normally. Having Buffy's hot little hands stroking him was getting him stiff as a board. He braced himself for the inevitable end of her curiosity, when she'd say that she'd done enough looking and touching. Then he would hurry to the bathroom to finish himself off.

But then his eyes shot back open at the feel of something wet on the head of his cock. Buffy was dabbing at his cumslit with her tongue. 

He just watched her, stunned. 

"Wanted to see what it tasted like," she explained. "Guess I should've warned you, but it was a spur of the moment kind of thing."

"We should st-stop now," Spike said. He would have backed up and away from her, but Buffy had a firm hold around the base of his cock -- he wasn't going anywhere.

"What if I don't want to stop? I don't think you really want me to stop either..."

"You want me to cum on your face?" he asked bluntly, thinking that would make her immediately release him. "'Cos that's what you're gonna get if you keep doing that." But Buffy didn't flinch or let go of him. If anything she appeared even more intrigued. 

She began stroking him again, eyeing his cock and licking her lips. "Really? You're close to cumming?"

"I-I'm going to eventually..."

"Maybe I could taste it when you do?"

Spike groaned, his eyelids fluttering.

Buffy smiled up at him, enjoying her womanly power over such a magnificent specimen of manhood. "That gets you hotter, huh? Me saying that I'll taste you, or let you cum in my mouth."

"You need to ask?" Spike moaned. He was fighting not to thrust his hands into her hair and fuck her mouth.

Buffy twirled her tongue around his cockhead, looking up into his eyes, then looking back to his dick every few seconds. She slid her lips over the tip, softly licking and sucking. She felt pre-cum gush onto her tongue and swished it around her mouth experimentally. She deemed it yummy.

She smacked her lips, smiling up at him. "You taste really good. Sweet, salty, and kind of fruity."

"I've had -- Uhhhh -- lots of fruit in my diet lately. Must be it."

Buffy continued pumping him slowly in her fist. "Hmm, your jizz and pre-jizz can taste like what you eat? I did not know this. Interesting. See? I'm already getting quite an education."

She took him back into her mouth, taking more in and bobbing slowly. She wasn't hesitant in her strokes or sucks anymore, she knew she liked it. She knew he was liking it too. One short month ago, Buffy never thought she'd ever have -- or want -- a penis in her mouth. But now she had a whopper of a dick sliding in and out of her mouth, and she was loving it. She loved the way his cock tasted; she loved the way it twitched and pulsed in her hands and mouth; she loved the sounds Spike made while she sucked and pumped him. She also loved the look on his face as she did this to him. He looked surprised -- hell, even _she_ was surprised she was doing this. He also looked like she was doing the most wonderful thing in the world to him. His jaw kept dropping open, his eyes were getting glassy and darkening. His breathing was getting more shallow.

Buffy pushed and held his cock up against his stomach to get a good view of the underside. She used her left hand to cradle his balls, being very gentle because she didn't know how sensitive those were. She just gently rolled them in her palm. Then she pressed long, firm licks to his cock, going from balls to tip.

"Christ!" Spike moaned and panted loudly. "Ahhh -- God, Buffy!"

She grinned that she was apparently doing a good job. But again, she wanted more. 

"Is good?"

He nodded vigorously, breathing through his nose.

"Don't guys want to touch the woman when they're giving them head?"

He wasn't big on comprehension at the moment and didn't get what she was saying. "What d'you mean?" 

"I mean... don't you have the desire to touch me?" Buffy wanted to feel his hands on her body, his fingers in her hair. But his arms were either hanging at his sides with his fists clenched, or he would interlace his fingers at the back of his neck. She needed to feel his touch.

"I was trying _not_ to let myself touch you. I didn't think you'd want me to..."

"I do."

"You mean... like this?" He slid his fingers into her hair, his fingertips lightly skimming over her scalp.

Buffy smiled and closed her eyes. "Yes."

"And this?" Spike asked, tracing her cheek with the fingers of his left hand.

"Yes, for starters," Buffy said in a huskier voice. She opened her eyes to look at him, leaning forward, and bringing his cock back to her mouth again.

Spike thrust both hands back into her hair, moving his hips slightly and watching her watching him. "Fuck, you're so bloody sexy!" he breathed.

She smiled around him and "Mmmmm"ed, giving little squeezes to his cock and balls to show she appreciated the compliment and thought the same about him. Buffy tried to take more in, then gagged when it hit the back of her throat. 

She pulled back until the tip popped out of her mouth, and then coughed.

"Shit, you okay?" Spike asked.

She nodded and coughed some more, but also chuckled. "Guess I found my limit." She wiped her watery eyes. "That's quite a dick you have there. It looks big, but it feels _huge_ in my mouth."

She'd taken both her hands away from him, and was pleased to see it was now standing out from his body. "Yay! I got it to salute!"

Spike laughed, looking down at his stiff dick. "Yeah, you sure did."

She opened her mouth and tried capturing the tip with her lips without using her hands to hold him still. It bobbed and weaved at first, eluding her mouth, but she finally latched on and sucked him in. She looked up at him, sucking, and then tugging his jeans down further to his knees.

"Should I just lose the pants?" Spike asked.

"Mmmhmmm," she hummed, noting that he made a little moan of appreciation when she made noise while having him in her mouth.

Buffy let his cock escape from her mouth, and then helped him step out of his jeans. She tossed them aside but then went right back to where she'd left off.

She moved her mouth up and down his hard cock, using her hands to rub from his knees to his hips.

"Shit!" Spike panted, pushing her hair away from her face. "You've really never done this before? 'Cos... Fuck!"

Buffy giggled with a mouthful.

"I've never known a lesbian to enjoy giving a blowjob as much as you -- Ahhh -- seem to be."

She took him out of her mouth, stroking him and flicking her tongue over his length. "I'm not sure what the hell I am anymore. But I _do_ know that I'm enjoying this. This is actually really fun!"

"For me too, you have _no_ bloody idea..."

"Maybe we should do this on movie nights from now on," she joked. "Go down on each other after the movies are over."

Spike smirked. "Okay, but Xander's not allowed to attend. I want you girls all to myself. I'm a greedy bastard."

She laughed. "You want me, Anya, Willow, and Tara at the same time? I don't know if you'd survive."

"That's the way I wanna go."

Buffy slid her mouth back onto him, bobbing her head faster and humming as she went. 

Spike moaned and bent down a bit to touch her bra-covered tits. He did a quick check over his shoulder to see if the dog was freaked out at all by what he and Buffy were doing. But Sunshine was resting comfortably on her doggy bed, eyes closed and snoring. How she could sleep through loud things was a mystery, but he was grateful for it.

Then he turned his full attention back on Buffy. He never would have guessed that she'd be such an enthusiastic pole-smoker. But she was really going for it, vigorously sucking and bobbing on him. He rubbed her breasts as best he could from the awkward standing position. Her nipples were soon poking at the satiny material. He pushed his fingers down into her bra, wanting to feel her hard little nipples directly.

Buffy moaned, again, craving more. Everything she did that she _thought_ would sate her curiosity and needs made her want more. More sensation. More intensity. **More**. Her appetite grew with every new action.

She slowed down and reached behind her to unhook her bra. Spike's hand surrounded her breast as soon as there was room for him to thrust his hand down. She let her bra fall from her arms, then put her hands back on him.

Buffy pulled her mouth off his cock to draw in some deep breaths. "You gonna cum for me?" she asked in a growly voice, showing her teeth and pumping him briskly. "Huh?! You want to cum in my fucking mouth?!" 

"Ohh fuck, yes!" Spike growled back, tangling his hands in her hair again.

Buffy shoved his cock back in her mouth, moving her hands to his hips. She rubbed and grasped his hips in her hands as her mouth worked his staff.

Spike was very close now, nearly incoherent with lust. But he still was mindful not to fuck her mouth too hard or fast. "Uhhh -- Gonna cum!" Spike warned.

Buffy moaned, anticipating his load. And she really did want it in her mouth. She wanted to drink from him like a straw; something told her that she was going to like it. She stopped bobbing her head, letting him thrust into her mouth, and wrapped a hand loosely around his prick.

With a final shout, Spike blasted into her mouth. "Ahhhh--FUCK! Unnhhh!"

Buffy took the first few shots down the center of her tongue. Finding again that she loved the way he tasted. This was even better than the pre-cum she'd sampled. This was thicker, with more texture and flavor. She rubbed her pussy while she drained his cock. She was soaking through her panties, desperately needing some action of her own.

She tried swallowing quickly around his spurting, pulsing cock. Her mouth was brimming with his hot, milky, scrumptious seed. 

"Take it -- Ahhh! Fuck yeah! Swallow all my fuckin' cum!" Spike shouted, shooting and then shooting some more.

Buffy did her best to drink him down, but some dribbled from her mouth, leaked down her chin and then down onto her chest.

Spike was moaning and breathing hard as he finished, trying not to lean too heavily on her shoulders. 

"Damn, that was a lot of jizz!" Buffy said with a grin, licking up what overflowed from her mouth.

"Fuck..." Spike panted, standing upright and gently brushing her hair away from her damp face. "I haven't cum that hard in... longer than I can remember. You were so bloody good, Buffy."

She smiled, wiping the stray spunk from her torso with her discarded bra. She thought about scooping it up and licking it off her fingers, but her belly already felt nice and full. "Thanks."

"Did you, um... like it then?"

"Oh yeah... very much." Buffy was confused by the thoughts and emotions swirling around within her. She did like -- no, _loved_ it. And yet again, she needed more. 

If she did what she _was thinking_ of doing next, it could mean a big change from the way she'd thought of herself for years. What if things went so _well_ that she discovered she wasn't gay, after all? Was she bisexual (something she'd thought was only a convenient way for people who'd screw anything that moved to label themselves)? Though the flipside was... what if things went so badly that she and Spike couldn't be friends anymore? What if just the fact that they had done these things together made it so they couldn't look each other in the eye anymore? 

Spike saw Buffy's face cloud, and feared that she was regretting what they'd just done. "Buffy?"

She looked up at him. "I want..."

"What do you want, luv?" Spike asked softly.

"I want you to fuck me, Spike," Buffy said with certainty.

* * *

Spike was shocked. He'd thought he was going to hear her say the opposite of 'Fuck me', expecting an 'Oh, we shouldn't have done that!' Fucking was definitely what he wanted to do too. "Are... you sure?"

"I'm very sure." Buffy smiled, holding her hands out to him. 

Spike took her hands and helped her stand up with him. "I want you... I just want you to be sure that's what you want, pet. It's a major change from..."

"I know. I've wondered what it would be like to have sex with a man before... but I never _wanted_ to explore it more than I do right now -- with you."

Spike smiled and leaned in to brush his lips against hers, then pulled back uncertainly at the last moment. "Uh, is it okay if I want to kiss you?"

Buffy grinned and nodded. "I think some smoochin' would go nicely with the shagging."

Spike kissed her lightly, sliding his hands around to her bare back. Buffy felt like she was melting into him, pressing her lips and body harder against his, and running her fingers through his spiky platinum hair. She wanted him so badly. Then they were smashing and sliding their mouths together.

"Mmmm, you have great lips," Buffy breathed, nipping at his lips.

"You too," Spike mumbled against her mouth. Then he moved his lips along her jaw, down to her throat, stopping to suck on her pulse point.

"I remember seeing you -- Ohhh that's nice! -- and _her_ kiss... Thought you had to be an awesome kisser, which turns out to be true. I also thought 'Wow, that Spike must be a helluva lover if he just kisses with that much passion'."

"I hope 'helluva lover' is your assessment at the end of the night."

"So far, so good!"

They mauled each other's mouths, their tongues probing and thrusting together. 

She pulled back to look into his eyes, panting. "Will you do me now? Maybe a little oral first...?" Buffy asked seriously, as if a negative answer would kill her.

Spike smiled. "I thought you'd never ask." As if he would say no to eating her out? Especially not after the awesome blowjob she'd treated him to. 

Spike guided her to the couch, Buffy laid on her back, parting her legs eagerly. He stretched his body out next to hers, his knee between hers. They started touching and kissing again, getting lost in each other. 

At the first touch of his hand between her legs, Buffy moaned and clutched him. She was ready to pop. "Please, Spike! God, yes! Touch me!"

"Shhh, kitten," Spike purred silkily, grazing the side of her neck with his lips. "I'll take care of you. So wet for me, aren't you?" His fingers pressed between her folds through her panties. He was very encouraged by how wet Buffy was.

"Mmmhmm!"

He kissed her lips, then trailed kisses down her throat and onto her chest. He slowly rubbed her slit as he lavished her breasts with kisses, licks and sucks. He flicked at her nipples, one then the other, with his tongue before surrounding them with his hot lips and pulling on them. 

Buffy moaned at how good it felt, she was trying so hard to control herself. She wanted to hump his hand, or better yet, just grab his cock and shove it inside of her. But she was the novice here and shouldn't rush, she'd have to follow Spike's lead. She trusted that he would give her the best experience possible. And she was keen on feeling his mouth on her pussy, she'd noticed how long and flexible his tongue looked in the past. She had to be patient, it would surely be worth the wait.

She let her hands roam over his shoulders and through his hair. She shivered when Spike's mouth moved down onto her stomach and his body shifted to kneel between her legs. Her poor neglected pussy was finally going to get some attention.

Spike loved oral sex, both giving and receiving, but he was a little concerned that he wouldn't be able to do it as well as another woman could. After all, who knew a woman's body better than another woman? Still, he didn't want Buffy to think him an ungenerous lover. And he was dying to lap at and bury his tongue in her very wet, sweet-smelling quim.

Buffy happened to open her eyes when her head was turned to the side, and then giggled. 

Spike paused and looked up her body to her face, his lips in mid-pucker on her hipbone. "Laughing usually isn't a good sign..."

"I'm laughing because Sunshine is looking at us." She pointed to the dog, who was indeed watching them.

"Sunshine, go to sleep," Spike said in as pleasant and even a tone as he could. "Go to sleep, girl. Daddy and Aunt Buffy are busy."

The dog blinked at him.

"I don't think I can do it with her watching us," Buffy said semi-seriously.

"She's just a dog, Buffy. Not like she's going to tell anyone or take action photos of us with her iPhone." Sunshine was more than 'just a dog' to him, but he wanted to allay any fears Buffy had that might get her out of the mood for love.

"She's got those... almost human eyes... Sorry, it's freaking me out a little."

Spike wanted Buffy to be as relaxed as possible, so a change of venue to suit her was fine by him. "We could go to the bedroom? She can sleep out here tonight. She's got her doggy bed here, food and water out in the kitchen, doggy door access to the backyard. A sweet setup."

"She won't get mad if we shut her out of the bedroom?" Buffy knew that the dog usually slept on his bed at night because Spike had mentioned it once or twice in the past.

"She might, but I'm willing to take the risk of getting a bitchy, petulant Sunshine for a day or two. I'll buy her a new toy and that premium dog food she likes so much. She'll get over it."

Spike got up off the couch. "Let's take our clothes and head in, yeah?"

She nodded and got up to pick their clothes up off the floor.

Spike went over to Sunshine, bent down and petted her. "You be a good girl and go to sleep now." He gave her a kiss on top of the head, and then straightened up.

Buffy grinned. "That's so cute I can't stand it. You like to pretend you're so tough out in public, but you're such a big softie."

"Something unusual about me loving my furry daughter?" Spike smirked. 

"Not at all, it's very sweet."

"Don't you go spreadin' the ugly rumor that I've got a sweet side, now," he said with mock seriousness, and then winked. "I'll deny it with my dying breath, I will."

"Nobody will hear it from me." Buffy made a lip-sealing gesture and giggled. 

They finished gathering up their clothes, giddy and trembling with anticipation of what was to come next. They turned off most of the lights (though Spike left the TV on so it would keep the dog company), locked the front and back doors, then hurried into Spike's bedroom. 

Spike hoped that Sunshine wouldn't be at his heels when she saw that he was heading for the bedroom. She was used to jumping up on the bed and curling up to sleep with him. But he was set on having some human companionship for once. It would break his heart to have to shut the door in the dog's sad face.

But Sunshine seemed to understand that something was different about tonight. She stayed on her doggy bed with her chin resting on her front paws, watching them.

He took a last glance at Sunshine as he closed the door, whispering, "Sorry, girl, I need this."

* * *

They dropped the clothes they were carrying, and went into each other's arms again at the foot of the bed. Talking between hot, wet kisses.

Spike said, "So... we'll be shagging, but just for a bit of fun, right? You're curious about what it's like to be with a man..."

"Right, and you're horny because you haven't gotten any in a while either. So yeah, it works out for both of us."

"We can still be friends after this...? I don't want to lose you as a friend, Buffy."

"I don't want to lose you either, Spike. Sex doesn't have to spoil our friendship. It's not like we'll have... romantic feelings for each other... right?"

"Right, yeah." Spike wasn't so sure. His first instinct had probably been the right one, that doing this would harm their friendship and they shouldn't do it. But Buffy (the girl he'd fantasized about being with, and who he had thought was completely unattainable) was offering her virginity to him. He _couldn't_ resist. He only hoped that they would be okay, no matter how tonight turned out. "You've really never... been with a guy? Ever?"

"I met Cordelia, and that was it. I wasn't interested in pursuing a relationship with a guy. I had one serious boyfriend, Angel, before I discovered I was gay, but we didn't have sex."

"You're still a... a virgin. It's going to hurt you when I..."

"I've used dildos before, Spike. Look, Ma, no hymen! On second thought, no, Ma... don't look."

They both giggled like school kids.

Buffy kissed him with increasing passion. "I need you, Spike. Can't wait any longer!"

"Shit, wait! I-I can't remember if I have any condoms. Haven't had any use for them lately..." Spike was already picturing himself throwing his clothes back on and racing to the all night pharmacy.

"You don't need one," she said, not stopping the kissing and groping of him. She squeezed his butt. "You have such a great ass."

As much as he loved her squeezing his butt like she was testing him for ripeness, the birth control issue wasn't easily dismissed. "But if you're not on birth control, you could --"

"I'm on it, don't worry about it. Mmmm, good lips," she muttered chewing on his lower lip.

Spike frowned for a moment, wondering why a lesbian would need to be on birth control. But he was quickly becoming absorbed with Buffy and how she made him feel again. If she said she was protected, then that was good enough for him. Spike sat her down on the end of the bed, and kneeled on the floor before her. He leaned in and kissed her thighs while lifting and spreading her legs. 

Buffy was going to mention that her panties were still on, but moaned and went back on her elbows when he pressed his mouth against her panty-covered slit. It felt great, but she needed to feel his mouth on her bare pussy. "Panties off!" Buffy breathed.

Spike smiled, also eager to get down to it. He pulled her underwear down over her butt, Buffy pointed her legs in the air to aid him in getting them off. It only took a few seconds for her red panties to go flying over his head.

"Mmmm, such a pretty pussy you have," Spike said, rubbing his hand lightly over her glistening pussylips. She was waxed smooth, with just a cute little lightning bolt shaped line of hair above her slit.

Buffy moaned, pushing her mound against his hand. "You think so?"

"Oh yes."

"Then why don't you give it a kiss?" 

Spike wagged his eyebrows. "I'll do a lot more than that." He bent forward and licked the length of her slit over and over again with a firm tongue, then concentrated at the top to lick and suck on her erect clit.

"Ohhhh yes!" Buffy yelled.

Spike pushed his tongue against the underside of her clit, making chewing motions, then a few little sucks, then chewing some more. Buffy moaned her approval, gyrating against his mouth.

He slowly slid his middle finger into her hole, moving it in and out of her while massaging her clit with his tongue and lips.

"Ohh fuck! Ahhhh! Yeah!" Buffy threw her head back.

Spike's index finger joined his middle one inside her. He could feel how very tight she was, and it excited him all over again. 

Buffy was moaning and squirming under his ministrations, thoroughly enjoying the experience so far. "Ohh Spike, I'm so close!"

Spike rotated his hand to palm side up with his fingers inside of her. He carefully searched for that elusive little bump. A smirk spread over his face when he located it.

Buffy's eyes widened and she sucked in air when he began rhythmically tapping her G-spot. "Ohhhhh fuck! Uhhh! F-FUCK!" She panted for breath, looking down at him as the finger-fucked and tongued her into a frenzy. His blue eyes were locked with her green ones.

Spike didn't know how into it Buffy would be once he started doing things to her. He'd thought she might decide being with a man wasn't her 'thing' after all or that she might have to close her eyes and fantasize that she with another woman in order to get off. But at this moment, her eyes were riveted to his. It thrilled him that she was _here_ with him, completely. She was looking at him with eyes ablaze with passion, the same way he was looking at her.

Buffy came, screaming in ecstasy, her body jerking. She dropped fully onto her back, her legs bent at the knees and spread wide.

Spike looped his arm around her upper thigh to hold her as she bucked against him. He was proud that he was making her cum so hard. Why had he doubted himself for a moment?

_'She certainly liked that!'_ he thought, giving himself a mental pat on the back and continuing his assault on her clit.

But his happiness, pride, and desire were put aside when he noticed Buffy was acting weird, even considering that she was having an orgasm.

She was making a droning "Mmmmmmm" sound incessantly, her eyes were fluttering, her body still jerking -- not just little spasms, but 'I'm being electrocuted' kind of jerks. Was she having some kind of seizure?

"Buffy? Oh my God, Buffy!" Spike jumped to his feet and leaned over her shaking body. He gave her face light taps, desperately trying to remember what to do when someone was having a seizure. "Why didn't I pay better attention to 'Rescue 911'?!"

It took a few nerve-wracking seconds for her to respond, but then she smiled and started taking deep breaths. "Oh my God, I never came that hard in my life! Holy shit!" Then she noticed how freaked out he looked. "Spike, what's wrong?"

"What's wrong? Y-you were having a fit or something! I was going to call an ambulance!"

She laughed and lightly ran her hands over her chest and stomach, enjoying the big tingles still racing along her nerve endings. "I'm okay. I just came really hard. Oh my God, that was soooo good!"

He stood up and rubbed his face, trying to calm down. He absently licked the aromatic Buffy-juice from his fingers.

Buffy sat up and reached out to touch his arm. "I'm okay, really." She pulled him over to her and he sat down next to her on the end of the bed. She kissed his shoulder and rubbed his back, feeling how tensed up he was.

"I'm a bit... shaken up. I was worried about you. I thought I broke you."

She giggled.

"S'not funny," he said with a slight smile.

Buffy placed more soft kisses from his shoulder to his neck. "I'm sorry you were worried. I would've warned you, but I didn't know it could get that intense. Wow, you actually found my G-spot, didn't you?"

"Yeah... guess I shouldn't try that again."

Buffy pouted, a V forming between her brows. "What? Why not?"

"Because I thought you were having a seizure."

She smiled. "It was a good kind of seizure." She put her hand at the back of his neck and drew him to her for a deep kiss. "Whatever it was that happened, it was awesome! Make me do it again." 

"You're sure you're okay?" he asked again, sincerely concerned.

She nodded and put her hands on the sides of his face, mashing her lips against his. Spike was relieved that there wasn't something wrong with her. Drusilla had screamed like a banshee when he went down on her and when they shagged, and she often had powerful orgasms, but nothing like what he'd just seen Buffy experience. He'd been too worried about Buffy to enjoy it as much as he could have, it had scared the hell out of him.

Buffy moved further up the bed, bringing him along with her by his arm. She had to get him relaxed and ready for fun again. She felt guilty that he'd been so shaken up at her intense seizure-like orgasm, the poor baby was still trembling slightly from the scare. But that's the only part of it she felt bad about. The orgasm itself was like a brilliant fireworks show was going off in her mind and body. She intended to feel that way again if it was humanly possible, it was better than any drug. Was it a fluke, or did Spike have a mystical, magical touch? She wanted to find out.

Spike laid on his back and Buffy laid against his side. After some tongue wrestling, Buffy began kissing her way down his body. She touched and kissed those hard muscles she'd been so taken with. Her right hand wrapped around his cock, slowly stroking him back to hardness while she teased his nipples with her tongue and teeth.

Spike moaned, one hand making circles on her back, and the other whispering through her hair. Buffy was happy that he didn't put a stop to their evening because of the major happy he'd given her. She had to make sure he wouldn't get freaked out again when she (hopefully!) had another seismic orgasm.

"Seems like you're relaxing again," Buffy commented, kissing down onto his abs.

"Yeah, I feel much better. Have you... ever cum like that before?"

"Never as big as that one. I can't even describe how fucking amazing it felt..." she sighed dreamily. "But you can see that I'm fine now, so don't be nervous about me doing it again, okay? I might flop around like a fish on the deck of a boat, but I'll come out of it."

Spike smiled. "I'll try not to be too worried if it happens again. You're obviously okay..."

"Mmmhmm." She smiled at him then circled his cockhead with her tongue. "What position is best for straight sex?"

"Uh, well... you've got your basic positions, and then variations on them. There are some simple ones, like Missionary, then there're some that require a little more flexibility and coordination, and then there are some acrobatic, fancy ones."

"Missionary sounds boring, it's named after God-fearing, pleasure-hating missionaries who were fond of making native women cover up their boobies."

He chuckled. "It can actually be a lot of fun, despite what the name may imply."

"Well, you're the hetero sex expert, I'll let you decide." She suckled at the head of his cock.

"Ahhh -- Can I just say that you look even more beautiful with my cock in your mouth?"

"Not very ladylike though, is it? Ooh, I know, I'll extend my pinky whilst sucking your dick." She giggled and then did just that. "Now I look like a princess, right?"

"Very classy." Spike grinned, thinking that Buffy was proving to be fun in bed, too. She was perfect. He could easily fall head over heels in love with her -- that thought caused his smile to fade a little. Then he moaned as Buffy gobbled his dick. He told himself, _'Just enjoy as much as she's willing to give you. Make tonight the best night of sex of your lives, and don't think what may or may not happen tomorrow. And -- for God's sake -- do not say anything about love!'_

Buffy pulled her mouth up his length until just the mushroomed head remained inside. She ran her tongue around and around his knob, pressing firmly against his sensitive flesh, relishing the silky skin and taste of his penis. She could feel him swelling and growing in her mouth and hand, she loved that sensation, too. It also meant that they were getting closer to the actual fucking, which filled her with desire and just a bit of anxiety. She wasn't literally getting her cherry popped, but Spike's would be the first flesh-and-blood penis that she'd had inside her. But she wanted it. She wanted it bad.

Buffy let him pop out of her mouth, then laved the head with long licks. "I've never used a dildo as big as your dick, should be interesting on that level, too."

"We'll take our time, no rushing," Spike promised.

"You might have to keep reminding me of that," she chuckled. "Like, right now? I just want to jump on you and start humping."

"We can take it as slow or fast as you like, pet. But I think it will be more satisfying to pace ourselves."

"You're right, I'll be patient." Buffy went back up into his arms. "Before we start, I want to say that I only have a few things that are on my No-No List. No _fists_ up anything," she grimaced and shuddered at the mere thought. "My butt is an off-ramp on the freeway of life, so nothing at all will be going _in_ there. No painful things, like nipple clamps or whips. And no uncomfortable positions that will make my muscles all sore and crampy."

Spike nodded. "All No-No's have been noted and will be observed."

Buffy smiled. "Good. None of those things are stuff you really like, are they?"

"Nothing I can't live without, no. The first thing you mentioned I would never do anyway. And I'm not into anything even close to hardcore S&M, so you don't have to worry 'bout that. However, anal can be great if you have a considerate partner, and some cramped positions can be fun for a few minutes. But I'm very flexible -- in both body and mind -- so I won't try doing anything on your list. Or, if I do something you don't like as we go along, just tell me to stop, alright? There're lots of fun things we can do that we'll both enjoy."

Spike enjoyed anal, _but_ he knew many girls were not butt-fucking fans. Buffy was one of them, apparently. He could deal with that very minor disappointment if she was giving him access to the rest of her body.

"How 'bout this: we'll try out several positions -- a sex positions sampler, if you will."

"I will," Buffy giggled, excited about that idea. "It'll be like ordering in a naughty restaurant."

"Is it out of the question that we do some positions you might find yourself a bit uncomfortable in? I promise that we'll switch to something different if you really don't like them. If your muscles do get sore, I'll give you a good rubdown afterwards."

"Hmmm, I guess I could _try_ some things and then judge. Just nothing with me balancing on top of my head or being folded up like a card table."

"Deal, no balancing on your head or body folding. We'll try some out, and then you can find out which ones you like best, and ones that you don't care for."

"You're a sex genius. What position do we start with, Professor Spike?"

He smirked, liking the teacher/student thing. "Hmm... let's start with Missionary, and then we'll try a variation. See if you still think it's boring."

Spike pushed aside all but one of the pillows, he'd be needing them in a few minutes so he didn't throw them off the bed. Buffy laid on her back in the middle of the bed with her head on the pillow. He laid his body overtop hers, kissing her while supporting himself with his forearms on the mattress, and nestled his hips between her legs. Buffy put her arms around him, already loving the feeling of his ripped, warm body against hers. His hard cock was pressed against her flat stomach, she could feel his enthusiasm and was just as excited as he was to get started.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Birthday (a day in advance) to Passion4Spike! She's a lovely and talented young lady who's a damn fine author and who's been an awesome friend and advisor to me. Please do check out her amazing story 'Unexpected' at her site (it's also available at Spuffy Realm and Elysian Fields) and give her lots of love & yummy reviews! 
> 
>  
> 
> [Passion4Spike.com](http://www.passion4spike.com/)
> 
>  
> 
> Love ya, P4S! I hereby dedicate this smutty chapter to you, sweet ET o' mine >:D 
> 
> Banners by xoChantelly and Edgehead

 

Spike pressed light, soft kisses to her cheeks, chin, and then back to her lips. "I'm going to go slow and easy unless you tell me you want it harder or faster, okay?"

Buffy nodded, feeling completely safe with Spike. She knew she could trust him, he was definitely the perfect partner to conduct her ‘research’ with.

Spike dragged his cock down over her slit, the sensation made Buffy shiver, then he gently nudged at her wet folds. His cockhead prodded at her entrance, then penetrated her. Buffy's inner muscles clasped at him, holding him in and drawing him in deeper. They both moaned and closed their eyes as Spike began thrusting shallowly, only trying to sink half of his prick into her for the moment.

"So fucking tight... so good," he whispered and kissed her softly.

"Mmmmmm, so good," Buffy whispered, grasping his shoulders. She pressed her heels under his ass, silently imploring him to give her more.

Spike pushed forward when he felt her pussy relaxing and molding around him. His shaft sank deeper and deeper inside her, until their bodies met. They kept their hips still for several moments, just moaning and enjoying this most intimate touch.

Spike went up on his hands, looking down on her as he kept a slow rhythm and lengthened his thrusts. He made sure to grind against her clit when he was balls-deep in her. He bent his head down to lick and suck at her nipples. 

Buffy made little breathy exclamations as his cock slid in and out, the sounds grew louder when he ground against her. She lightly scratched his upper arms and stared up at the ceiling. This felt like heaven, pure heaven. So much different than using a dildo, so much better. To have a big, thick, throbbing cock inside of her. And it helped that it was attached to a man she cared about. Who she was caring about more and more with every passing second.

"Harder," she moaned.

Spike sped up gradually, putting more power into his strokes. His cock drove in and out, grinding against her every few thrusts.

"Ohhhh! Ohh God!" Buffy panted.

"Was that a _good_ 'Ohh God'?" Spike asked with a smile. He knew very well it was a good "Ohh God', he just wanted to hear her say it.

Buffy smiled and laughed giddily. "Yes! Ohhh yes, very good!" She put her hands on his sides, then slid them around to his back, feeling the muscles under his skin move as he danced inside her. 

At another pelvic grinding, Buffy felt like she was going to cum with just a little more effort. "Oooh! Yeah! Ohh make me cum!"

Spike pumped hard and fast, preparing for the extreme climaxing again.

Buffy's body jolted, she dug her nails into his back and yelled, "Ahhh! Ohhh God! Uhhhh -- Yes!"

Spike slowed down his thrusts, a bit relieved that this orgasm wasn't as powerful as her other one. Buffy's body did shake, but not as violently, and she didn't make the Mmmmm sounds. He had to groan and suck in breath at the feel of her pussy muscles spasming around his hard cock. Her nails scratching him excited him even more, Spike enjoyed a little sting with pleasure sometimes. He had a feeling he'd like almost anything Buffy did to him.

She wasn’t totally out of it this time, just lots of oooh’ing and wrapping her limbs around his body. Then Buffy loosened her grip, sinking down to the bed and relaxing again with a kittenish smile on her face. “Wooo! That was nice!”

Spike smiled and kissed her. “Glad your brain didn’t check out that time.”

She giggled, smoothing her hands over his arms and shoulders. Even (what she considered) a smaller orgasm was very satisfying. It wasn’t as mind-scrambling as the last, but it was damn good. Having Spike on top of her, inside her, was the best thing she’d ever felt. The thought, _‘I’m not a very good lesbian, am I? Bad lesbian! Bad!’_ flitted through her mind.

"Ready to try another position?"

"B-but we're not done with this one yet," she whined.

Spike smiled. "You're sampling, remember?"

"Yeah... okay," Buffy said reluctantly. Missionary had proved to be a lot better than she'd anticipated, and she would've been happy to continue with that one. But she really did want to try as many new things as she could.

Spike was raring to go, his cock rock-hard and his mind whirling with positions he wanted to try with Buffy. "There're so many good positions, hard to choose one..." There were two that kept pushing to the front of his mind. "I'd like to do either you on top or a variation of Missionary, which would you prefer?"

"Damn, I have to decide?" Buffy asked, grinning. Both sounded very good, but she suddenly wanted to be the one on top. "Cowgirl, please."

"Ah, a lady who knows her sexual position names, I love it."

They giggled as Spike put his hands on her waist and rolled them both over.

Buffy sat up and straddled his waist, smiling and pushing her hair back behind her ears. "Tell me if I do something wrong."

"I don't think it's possible for you to do something wrong."

Buffy started to slowly rotate her hips. They smiled when the action caused them both to moan. Spike put a hand on her hip, and the other on her chest. She 'Oooh'ed' and began moving up and down on his pole as he palmed her tits.

"Some girls have trouble cumming when they're on top," Spike told her, knowing it wouldn't take a lot for him to cum again, but wanting to give her another happy before he had one.

"Yeah? I don't think I'm going to be one of them." Buffy could already feel her loins tightening as she rose and fell on him.

Spike was astounded (and very pleased) again by how responsive Buffy's body and mind were to what they'd tried and were currently doing. He'd expected at least some subconscious resistance from her (especially when it came to the intercourse portion of the evening), but she seemed to be a hetero sex natural. She was evidently much more receptive to it than she'd thought before tonight.

She laid her hands on his chest, slowly touching, rubbing, and lightly raking her nails over his hard muscles. "I like touching you."

"I like it, too."

Buffy bent over him, putting hands on the bed, riding him harder and faster. Spike moved his hands to her waist, letting her fuck him into the mattress.

"Ahhhh! Ohhhh God! Yes!" Buffy keened with a jerk of her hips. She pressed her hands against his pecs, riding him at a manic pace.

Spike felt her muscles flexing around him again, surprised but happy that she was having an orgasm without any clit rubbing. It was almost more than he could take.

Just when he was about to grab her hips and fuck her silly, Buffy let out a long sigh and laid her upper body against his.

"See? Told you I wasn't one of those chicks who can't get off being on top," she said, out of breath.

Spike put his arms around her, just holding her as she got her breath back. "I should've known you'd be one of the exceptions, luv. You're so very... exceptional."

They chuckled, and Buffy crawled off of him, dropping onto the left side of the bed.

She looked at his hard cock waving in the air. "Oh, you didn't cum... I'm sorry, I should've --"

"It's okay. Not like we're done for the night... are we?"

She laughed at the anxiety in his expression when asking that question. "No, not finished. We've only done two positions, I'm still curious to try others."

Spike smiled, breathing out in relief. "Good. Let me know when you're ready to go. As you can see," he gestured to his gravity-defying member, "I'm ready when you are."

"I'll just need a minute." She licked her lips, thinking about sucking him off again. But she'd already done that, and guys couldn't do it as many times in one night as women. She wanted to investigate more fun ways they could please each other. As tempting as having him cum in her mouth again was, she'd wait and hope the wait wasn't too difficult for him. "Got another position in mind?"

"Matter of fact, I do. You have good balance and leg strength, yeah?"

"Yeah. You want to try one of the more difficult positions?"

"Uh-huh, and I think you'll enjoy it, it's especially good for the woman."

"Ooh, I like the sounds of that."

"It can get tiring fast, so let's go nice and easy. And I should say, that when I cum I'll need a little time to recover."

"Well, duh, Spike. You're not a robot. How many times can you... you know, do it a night? Just so I know when we're really done."

"Most I've managed is five." He leisurely stroked himself to keep good and hard for her when she was ready.

"Five, huh?" Buffy puckered her lips and raised her brows slightly, nodding, "Nice."

Spike smiled proudly. "Yeah, that was a great night. I was a bloody stallion."

Buffy smiled back, but secretly and silently vowed to top that night of five times if it was humanly possible and wouldn't end up crippling him. She wanted to be the one that made Spike smile like that as he recalled his best night ever.

She inched over to lay against his side, then took over for his hand on his cock. They kissed as she gently pumped him. She sat up and kneeled at his hip, putting her other hand on his sac. His cock and balls were wet with her juices.

"I wasn't sure how much I could touch your balls."

"You can touch them as much as you want! Be my guest," Spike said happily.

She giggled. "I mean, I didn't know how rough or gentle to be. So I didn't do much to them. I've seen ball-handling in movies, but I've heard that every guy is different in sensitivity."

"Oh, well you don't have to worry about being too rough -- just don't yank on them like you're ringing church bells and I'll be fine. But... you can tug a bit and handle them, and of course lick and suck on them."

"Would you cum quick if I did that?" she asked as she massaged his sac, a quirk to her lips.

"No doubt about it. Better hold off on any more of that sort of thing until after we do more sampling."

"This position you want to try, who goes where and does what?" Buffy asked.

"It's a variation of Missionary that's really good for people who are in great shape like you. It takes more effort and strength. I've gotten some rave reviews for it."

"I'm ready. Show me where you want me."

Buffy very willingly let him direct her into position, eager to see what new delicious act he was going to perform on her. He got her onto her back with her head on the pillow at the headboard. 

"You tell me if your neck or back feels strained during it. We can add more pillows under your head, put some under your back, or just try something else if you don't like it."

"Okay, got it."

"Do you know the Bridge? That's where you'd be on your back, then lift your body up in the air using your hands and feet."

"Yeah, I know what you mean, I've seen it in pornos."

"Well, this one is halfway there. You plant your feet on the bed, then arch your lower body up, but you keep your shoulders down against the mattress. Your body will be inclined."

"Like this?" She lifted her hips off the bed, arching up. It was similar to a position from an aerobics class she used to take, it wasn't totally foreign to her.

"Exactly right." 

Spike kneeled and helped her spread her legs further, instructing her to try putting her weight on her shoulders. Another pillow was placed under Buffy's neck to make her more comfortable. She was a bit dubious about this position, it wasn't the most comfy position, and she felt kind of silly with her legs spread wide, shoulders down, and her butt up in the air. Could this actually start feeling good? She'd give it a chance though, Spike seemed to know his stuff when it came to sex. 

Spike, staying on his knees, moved between her parted legs, stroking her thighs. "You can press your hands against the headboard if you feel like you're sliding."

"You could teach a class -- a very naughty class." She put her arms up and out to the sides, hands turned up to touch the headboard.

"I should. Go down to the community college and sign up to teach."

"Your class would be very popular. Teach that G-spot thing for sure. Holy shit, that was awesome!"

"Funny you should mention the G-spot, this position stimulates it."

"Oooh, you don't say?" She'd _definitely_ give this a chance now!

"I do say. And I'll hold onto you and lower your hips to the bed if you start cumming hard again."

"So considerate," she giggled. "Thanks, I'd probably end up twitching and breaking my neck." Buffy thought that she probably wouldn't have a huge orgasm in this position because of the added strain and preoccupation of having to hold her butt in the air.

After making sure Buffy's stance was firm and she was relatively comfortable, Spike took his cock in hand and rubbed it against her slit. Buffy slightly rolled her hips at him, finding that though it was a bit awkward, she could still maneuver the raised part of her body pretty well.

"I probably won't last long," Spike said as he pushed forward into her passage.

"That's okay, don't know how long I can stay like this anyway," she laughed.

Spike thrust inside of her to the hilt, then began long, slow strokes. His hands wandered over her body, leaning forward a bit allowed him to be able to reach down to fondle her tits and pinch her nipples.

Buffy got chills at how good it felt. It felt like his huge cock was going even deeper than it had before. And he wasn't lying about the G-spot stimulation, every back and forth motion brushed over that oh-so-special spot inside of her. She moaned, faintly moving her hips in rhythm with his. 

Spike straightened up, his right hand still wandering over her body, while his left palm rested on her mons. He rubbed and played with her pussy, taking the thrusting up a notch.

Buffy exclaimed, "Holy...! Uhhhh!"

"Good?"

"Fuck yes! Oh my God! Keep going!"

Both the strokes of his cock and hand were relentless, taking Buffy higher and higher.

Buffy gasped with delight as he touched her. "Ohhh fuck! Ohh it's so good, Spike!" He had complete access to her clit in this position, and he wasn't letting that access go to waste.

He smiled. "I knew you'd like it once we got into it."

"Ohhh God, you were SO right!" She couldn't stop gasping and moaning, feeling herself getting closer and closer to the brink. She pressed her hands against the headboard and rotated her hips, but still let him do most of the work. 

Spike was very close too. He could go so deep in this position. Feeling her body quiver, feeling her hot, soaked pussy stretched tight around him, seeing her tits jiggle when he thrust in, seeing her beautiful face awash with pleasure -- all of it was helping him build to a crescendo.

"Gonna cum?" Spike asked, upping the tempo again, his pelvis now smacking against her butt on the downstrokes.

"Uh-huh! Ohhhh! Yes!"

"Cum for me, Buffy. Cum all over my fucking cock!"

"Ahhhh -- I'm cummmming! Ohhhh fuck! Yesss!" Buffy's body convulsed. 

It was one of the big ones -- the electrocuted, eyes rolling back, Mmmmm'ing kind. Spike held her hips and lowered her shaking body to the mattress. He'd been expecting the full-body spasms from her again. He stilled the thrusting of his hips, letting her ride it out. It wasn't an easy thing to do, staving off his own climax. He needed to cum crazy-bad. But if he kept fucking her in the state she was in right now, it'd be like doing it to her while she was unconscious, and he wanted her to be fully aware and 'with' him.

Spike just rested inside her, holding himself above her, his eyes closing, his breaths coming quick. Buffy was bucking and jerking, her pussy strangling him and making him crazier with lust.

Buffy regained enough awareness to realize that she was having another big one, and that Spike still needed his release. She gathered the muscle coordination to wrap her legs around his waist, still coming down from the last bit of her intense orgasm. 

Spike opened his eyes to see her looking back at him. Her eyes were glassy and a bit unfocused, but she knew what she was doing.

"Keep fucking me, Spike," Buffy said breathlessly, tightening her legs around him and thrusting her pelvis at him. "Cum inside me."

Spike couldn't hold back anymore. Since she seemed to be okay again, and with her saying those words, his hips started moving again. "Loosen your leg-grip on me, pet."

"Sorry," Buffy said, smiling goofily and letting her legs fall from his waist.

He put his arms under her knees, elevating her pelvis slightly, then began thrusting fast and hard. 

Buffy moaned and gazed into his eyes as he pounded into her from above. "Ahhh -- Yeah! Fuck me hard!"

Spike had been about to stop and ask if he was fucking her too hard, but she didn't seem to have a problem with it. He felt his balls tightening, then a second later he grunted as he climaxed. "Fuck! Ahhh! Buffy!"

Buffy was taken by surprise when another orgasm of her own blazed through her. Feeling his cock lunging and erupting inside of her caused her to experience multiples for the first time. She moaned along with him, humping back at him as he continued to ram into her and flood her pussy. 

Spike finally finished cumming and collapsed on top of her, breathing heavily. 

Buffy smiled and stroked his sweaty back. "Holy shit, I came again! Not the flopping like a fish kind, the normal kind -- which is still awesome."

He lifted his head and gave her a lingering kiss, taking his weight off of her. "Didn't crush you, did I?"

"Uh-uh, not crushed." She actually liked the feeling of his hard body weighing down on hers.

Spike rolled onto the other side of the bed, laying on his back and enjoying the afterglow. "I definitely need a short break after that," he panted.

She patted his thigh. "I need a siesta after that, too. You take all the time you need." Buffy hummed contentedly as she lightly touched her pussy, rubbing their cum on her skin. She could feel his hot spunk dripping out of her.

"God, that was incredible..." Spike looked at her, smiling brightly. "You liked the position?"

"Ohh yeah!" Buffy enthused. "It was strange at first, but... Wow! You were right about that stimulation. And the way you touched me while you fucked me? Mmmmm, that's the stuff."

"I was afraid it was going to be one of those cramped positions you don't like."

"It was great once we got going. I'm parched though," she said, putting a hand on her throat.

"I'll get us both some water," Spike said, getting up and making his way into the bathroom. His legs felt a bit weak from the orgasm, but he was so jubilant he felt like he could float all the way into the bathroom.

Buffy watched him walk into the other room, admiring his firm, tight ass and muscled back that gleamed with a thin sheen of perspiration. "Damn fine ass," she said with a smile.

* * *

They each had a glass of water and relaxed, lounging against the headboard for a few minutes. Spike had also filled up a large squeeze bottle with water, anticipating that they'd need to get re-hydrated again later. He'd set the bottle on the nightstand to have it within reach, just in case he wasn't able to walk as easily next time one of them needed a drink.

Buffy said, "You know, Cordy and I discussed if we had to choose a guy we knew to get jiggy with, it'd be you."

"Did you, now?" Spike asked, amused and proud.

"Mmmhmm. We both thought you'd have 'the goods'."

"Hunh... I never would've guessed. Thanks for picking me for your hypothetical stranded on a desert island shag. Would've been memorable if we'd gotten the chance."

"I'm sure it would've been... This is memorable too though, right?"

"Oh!" Spike said immediately, afraid that he'd hurt her feelings and given her the absolute wrongest impression. "This is too, Buffy. I didn't mean that it -- this -- wasn't..." He didn't know how to convey how special being with her like this was without blurting out how deep his feelings for her actually went.

She smiled. "You're cute when you're nervous."

"You know you're amazing." Spike leaned in and kissed her lips sweetly. 

"Maybe I just need to hear it... a lot. Wasn't feeling too desirable after getting dumped. I don't like feeling needy."

"I know what you mean. Nothing like having the woman you love leave you to make you self-conscious about everything. I wondered if Dru didn't find me attractive anymore, or what I'd done wrong."

"Well, it wasn't that you weren't good in bed, 'cause -- Wow. I'm saying 'wow' a lot tonight, huh?"

They chuckled.

Buffy continued, "You're a great guy, Spike. The problem was hers, not yours."

"I want that to be true... But if it _was_ me, I'd like to know so I could try fixing it before I fall in love again and have the next woman leave me, too."

Buffy held his hand and rested her head on his shoulder. "I always thought you were so good to Dru, better than she deserved. You... what's the word? Doted? You doted on her, and you were so passionate and romantic. She was crazy not to try holding onto you, she'll regret leaving you someday. The next woman you fall for will appreciate you."

"I think the same thing about you, the problem wasn't you, it couldn't've been. Cordy's never gonna make it in Hollywood, and she'll see how good she had it with you. She'll regret throwing what you had away once she's failed at getting legitimate work and is spit out the bottom of the porn industry."

Buffy giggled. "That would be so funny -- Cordelia doing porn."

Spike took her empty glass from her hand, and put both on the nightstand. Then he turned back to Buffy, laying on his side. Buffy smirked and went onto her side, facing him. 

Spike put his hand on her hip, rubbing gently. "You still _curious_?"

"Mmmhmm." Buffy was happy to see that Spike was getting hard again. She curled her fingers around his cock, slowly stroking. "I liked the sensation when you came inside of me... Made me feel so warm." She tried not to say too much. To say that old cliché: I never knew it could be like this. That, at this moment, she couldn't even imagine wanting another man, another lover, after being with him.

Spike moved closer to kiss the side of her neck. "Being inside you feels so good, Buffy. So wonderful... it's indescribable." He felt a bit tired from their exertions, but he'd also never felt so exhilarated. He wanted to keep going until he didn't have the energy to move a muscle, and give this gorgeous creature the best shag she'd ever have in this lifetime.

Their inner fires rekindled as their lips crashed together in a hungry, lust-filled kiss. Their hands wandered purposefully over the other's body; touching, exploring, fanning the flames of their mutual desire.

"You have another position in mind we can try?" Buffy asked eagerly.

* * *

Spike growled playfully in her ear, nibbling on the lobe. "Indeed, I do. Would you be interested in a position that lets you be dominant?"

She gave his butt a small slap. "You're not talkin' S&M, are you?"

He pulled back to look at her. "No, nothing like that. I just mean a position that allows you to have the control."

"Oh, okay, I've got no problem with that." Buffy beamed and laughed.

Spike gave her a quick, hard kiss, then moved away to prepare. He stacked a few pillows at the headboard, then went into a semi-sitting position with the pillows helping to prop himself up. "This one is a variant of Cowgirl. Mount me, luv," he said with a naughty smirk.

Buffy didn't need to be told twice; she straddled his waist, sitting on his thighs. "You don't mind me being dominant over you?"

"I enjoy having control, or at least the illusion of it, so I reckon you do, too."

"Mmmm, I do. How is this different than the other way? Do I put my ankles behind my ears or something?"

They chuckled.

"Nothing too complicated. You straddle me just like this," he ran his hands down from her thighs to her calves, "while I lay back and let you ravish me."

"You get to take it easy while I do all the work, eh?" Buffy teased.

"I'm submissive this time around. You can put your hands on my shoulders or hold onto the headboard." He glanced behind him at the headboard. "And feel free to rattle it all you like, it's securely attached to the frame."

"Okay, but I still don't see how it's that different or improved from normal Cowgirl."

"You won't let me finish explaining it to you, luv. Be patient." Spike kissed her and then rested back against the pillows, putting his hands on her hips. 

"Sorry, go on, Professor."

"You take my cock in deep, then we see what kind of inner muscle control you have. You massage and squeeze me inside your magnificent quim -- massage and release, massage and release. That'll drive me bonkers after a few minutes."

She laughed, silently test flexing those inner muscles she'd be using on him in a minute. "You're actually telling me how to make you insane?"

"Yeah. It's like torture, but the sweetest torture there is. Plus, I know I'll be rewarded if I'm a good boy." He gave her an openmouthed smile, poking his tongue out.

"Yes, you definitely will be rewarded." Buffy held his hard cock and slid down onto it.

Spike moaned at being encased within her sugar walls once again. "Uhh, okay there's a little more to what you can do. You can also swing your hips in wide figure-eights, p-putting your weight on your feet and pressing down onto my cock."

Buffy put her hands on his shoulders, gripping him with her hands, and gripping his dick with her pussy muscles. "You sure do know a lot about sex stuff."

"Ohh God, that feels brilliant already!" Spike gasped.

He tried grabbing her hips and thrusting, but Buffy pushed his hands down to the mattress. 

"I'm dominant, remember? I control the ride, baby."

He growled lustily, his eyes blazing. "Yeah, that's right. You have to tame me, pet. Keep me from trying to take over."

She laid her hands on his shoulders again, squeezing his trapezius muscles in synch with her inner muscles squeezing his cock. "That's right. Don't try my patience."

Buffy thought her muscles would be weak or sore from the workout they'd gotten already tonight, but she was happy to find that she had lots of strength in them. She was able to massage and grip his cock like a fist while moving slowly up and down. 

The sounds Spike made while she worked him, and the expressions on his face, increased her enjoyment of this particular position. He looked utterly lost to passion. He gasped and moaned, muttered obscenities, told her how hot and beautiful she was as she moved on him. His hands kept being drawn to her hips, and she kept scolding him, giving him an extra firm inner hug. It was thrilling to see and feel how mad with desire Spike was becoming. Because of her, all for her. 

Buffy ran her fingers up through his hair, then held onto the top of the headboard. "If you feel like you're going to cum, I don't want you to hold back."

"But..." Spike tried protesting feebly.

"I don't care how long it takes to get you hard again. I'll put in the time and effort. I want to feel you exploding inside of me over and over again."

"Bloody hell," Spike moaned and strained forward to kiss the front of her throat. "You might end up killin' me, but I'll go out with a bang."

"Several of them." She smirked. "You may put your mouth on my tits while I ride you."

With a hungry groan, he immediately dropped his mouth to her chest and latched onto a nipple with his lips like a hungry baby. 

Buffy moaned and started swinging and swaying her hips in the figure-eight pattern that he'd suggested. Gripping the headboard and pressing herself down onto his cock as she swung her hips back and forth, feeling him go so deep, his big cock hitting every single hot spot inside of her. She didn't think she'd be able to take it much longer, she was going to cum, and it was going to be a _big_ one.

"Ohhh fuck," Spike mumbled against her chest, puffing quick breaths onto her sweaty skin. He didn't try grabbing her hips, he only skimmed his hands over her thighs, occasionally digging his fingers into her flesh. 

"You like that?" she asked huskily.

"You're a goddess!" He fell back against the pillows, panting and swallowing hard, moving his hips ever-so-slightly. "You're so fucking beautiful, Buffy!"

A large feminine smile spread across her face. She loved hearing him utter those words. Buffy couldn't believe how _right_ all of this felt. She was taking to hetero sex like a fish to water, and _loving_ it. Not only was she having the time of her life, she was apparently a natural at making a man's knees weak. Spike's body was sweaty and trembling with desire, his cock was swollen and throbbing deep within her. It was time to let them both have their reward. Perhaps she'd been a tad hasty two years ago when she'd deduced that she was gay... A little sampling and research back then would have helped her come to a more informed conclusion.

Buffy rattled that headboard as she rose and fell and screwed down onto his cock. 

Spike's body stiffened and arched, he clutched her hips shouting as he came. "Ahhh, Buffy! FUCK!"

She felt him blast-off, which set off her own explosion. "Ohhh -- OHHHH! Y-YEAH!" Buffy yelled, her body jerking, hips grinding.

Buffy collapsed against his chest, shaking more strongly and Mmmmm'ing. Spike's arms went around her, holding her as they both shuddered and rode out their mutual release. His hot cream filling her pussy, and her muscles milking him dry.

Spike finished first, a silly smile curled up on his lips. He wasn't worried about Buffy's well-being, not more so than he would be normally. He just held her, caressing her back and waiting for her to come back down to Earth while savoring the pleasure flowing through his body.

_'Oh God, I think I love her...'_ He feared that this was the only night he'd ever be with Buffy like this. But she would have to at least _consider_ switching back to Team Hetero after tonight... right? She'd told him that she'd never cum so hard or felt so good before, so... Spike still had high hopes that Buffy would think about making this an activity they would engage in on a regular basis. But he wanted more than just great sex with her and that was the part he was most concerned about. It was one thing to have a physical relationship -- to engage in some sexual experimentation after a bad breakup, and another to have loving, romantic feelings. Would Buffy want more with him too once her curiosity was completely sated? Would he end up with _another_ case of a broken heart, and if so, would he be able to bounce back again? Only time would tell. He wouldn't bring any emotional issues up tonight, afraid that if she knew he was falling for her that she would put an end to their evening. 

Buffy's spasms petered out, she sighed happily and rested against him. "Mmmmm, oh my God... That was amazing." She nuzzled his neck.

"Fuck yeah," Spike agreed readily. He swept her hair away from her face with his fingers, and kissed her forehead.

She grinned that beautiful grin he was coming to love as well. "I'm all sweaty, and getting you all sweaty."

"Just some body fluid exchanging between friends."

Buffy giggled, then kissed him softly before rolling off of him onto her back. Spike sat up, taking one of the pillows and putting it under Buffy's head, then laid down on his back next to her. They looked up at the ceiling, both just relaxing and marveling at how fucking good everything had been so far.

"You really did a fantastic job with the... hip shaking and muscle control. Bloody hell, I'd swear you'd had a lot more experience."

She turned to him, smiling. Buffy felt like she'd never be able to stop smiling. "Thanks, I was hoping I'd do it right."

Spike put his hand on top of hers, entwining their fingers. Then he brought her hand up to his lips and kissed her wrist gently. "You did it more than just right, you were... perfect." 

"Aww, you're so sweet." Buffy's heart fluttered at just the feel of his soft lips on her wrist.

"You're okay? After cumming like that again?"

She nodded. "Better than okay, I just need a few minutes. You still... up for more?" she asked hopefully.

Spike stretched his muscles and smirked. "Not yet, but I will be."

Buffy admired his lean, glistening body. His big cock lay against his flat, toned abdomen, still impressive when soft. It shone with their combined juices, making Buffy automatically lick her lips. She wanted to suck on that gorgeous cock again -- but would wait to give the poor guy a chance to recover. She was proud of her performance, and knew she wanted more. Her hunger for him hadn't been completely satisfied yet, she wondered if it _ever_ would be.

Spike was grateful that he did indeed feel like he had a few more rounds left in him. His appetite for his sexy, petite, blonde friend was enormous. And apparently her appetite for him was just as vast.

They were both pleased that their night wasn't over yet.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to xoChantelly and Edgehead for the awesome banners!

 

After some rest, hydrating, and toweling off, they were back on the bed and ready to go again.

Buffy started by licking his cock, tasting herself on him. She experimented with some ball-handling too, doing as Spike had instructed. Licking and sucking on them, rolling them in her hand and gently tugging. Spike coaxed her lower body toward him, getting her to straddle his face.

Buffy knew this position, good ol' 69. She'd never performed it with a man, but she didn't need to be told what to do. She continued working on his cock as he pulled her hips down and made love to her pussy with his mouth.

They were gentle in their licks and touches as they worshipped the other's sex. Little moans and gasps escaped them. Buffy loved the way he used his mouth, the way his tongue danced over her sensitive flesh, she loved the way his hands felt on her body, she loved the taste of him and the way she tasted on his skin.

She quivered with a mini-orgasm as she slurped on his cockhead. "Ohh God, Spike," Buffy moaned. "So good."

Spike gave her butt some firm squeezes. "You taste so sweet, pet."

Buffy lifted off of him, going onto her side next to him. Stroking his once again stiff cock, she said, "Well, Professor, what do you have in mind next?"

He smiled and patted her butt. "You're just insatiable, aren't you?" 

"Looks that way. But if you've had enough..." 

"Uh-uh, haven't had my fill of teaching you new things yet." Spike slid out of bed, standing then stretching his muscles out. "Still feelin' shockingly energetic."

"Good, same here." Buffy smiled and stretched her muscles too.

Spike cracked his neck to each side, then clapped his hands and rubbed them together eagerly. "Alright, stand up on the bed, luv."

Buffy raised her eyebrows, standing up on the bed and looking down at him, bouncing slightly on the mattress. 

Spike put his hands on her hips and gave her belly a kiss. He looked up at her and wagged his eyebrows, running his hands down her outer thighs. "Now I need you to wrap these lovely legs around my waist."

Buffy put her arms around his neck, and her legs around his waist. "Wasn't sure what you were going to do to me for a second," she laughed.

Spike's hands moved up over the backs of her thighs to cup her ass cheeks. "We're gonna see if you like a standing shag."

She had no objections, she liked being all wrapped around him like this. But she was curious. "Don't people just do it like this when they're in a hurry?"

"It's good for that. If you're at a party and find a cozy closet, also good for in the shower," Spike said, and jostled her to test how good their holds on each other were. 

Buffy giggled and held on tighter.

"And doin' it standing up is just fun. Takes more effort on my part, but I've got a strong back. You can help by levering yourself up and down using your legs."

"You sure you feel strong enough to hold me up like this?" Buffy asked while Spike planted his lips on the side of her neck.

"Mmmhmm, don't worry 'bout me, pet. If I run out of steam I'll let you know before my knees buckle, wouldn't dream of droppin' you."

Buffy splayed her fingers on the sides of his head, kissing him while he placed his cock at her entrance. They moaned into each other's mouths as her pussy enveloped his shaft. It only took a little bit of rockin' and rollin' for them to find a good rhythm and synch up their movements.

"I'm... not getting too h-heavy?" Buffy panted, feeling like she was floating. His cock was sliding so deep inside of her again, hitting all the right spots, making her swoon. 

"Uh-uh. You're light as a feather. A tiny little hummingbird." The beads of sweat on his forehead and his muscles bulging belied that statement. He decided he could use a little help and carried her to the nearest wall, then pressed her back against it. 

They crushed their mouths together, until the sliding and rocking of their bodies made sustaining a kiss impossible. They grunted as he thrust powerfully into her. Spike mouthed the side of her neck, sucking and nipping at her skin.

Buffy clung to him, using her legs to keep her body rocking against his. She didn't know if she liked this _better_ than the other positions they'd tried, but it was incredible. Her clit was getting rubbed constantly, driving her crazy.

"Uhhh yeah!" Buffy yelled. "Fuck me hard! Like that! Ooh yes!"

The sounds they made and their movements got rougher, more animalistic. Buffy felt herself starting to cum again. She'd been nibbling at his shoulder, but then had the overwhelming urge to really bite him. She growled and bit down between his neck and shoulder.

Spike was glad that he'd decided to fuck her against the wall. An orgasm hit him with a suddenness that might have made him fall over if he didn't have the wall as support. He'd been well on his way, but when he felt Buffy biting him in a fit of passion his cock just started erupting like a volcano. He howled and kept pounding her against the wall. 

Buffy followed him into bliss a moment later. Her body shook and she took her mouth off of him to cry out as her orgasm overtook her.

Spike slowed down, lightly nibbling on her shoulder. He could hear her making the Mmmmm sounds and knew she'd be incommunicado for a bit. 

"Bloody hell..." he whispered, hoping his knees didn't give out, then made sure he had her securely in his arms. He didn't want to drop her or fall himself. Tonight had been epic and he didn't want anything unfortunate to happen to sully the memory. 

Spike carefully walked to the bed with Buffy still wrapped around him. He set her down as gently as he could. 

After a few moments, she took a deep breath and smiled, purring with gratification. "How'd I get on the bed?" she asked, stretching like a cat.

Spike smiled and flopped onto the bed beside her on his stomach. "I carried you over after you went to your happy place."

"I did it again, huh? Mmmmm, I can't tell you how amazing it feels." 

"And you're okay, kitten?" Spike asked, placing soft kisses to the rounded part of her shoulder. He still felt the need to ask if she was okay after each earthshaking climax even though so far she'd been fine. He'd just never seen a woman get so out of it when she came.

Buffy ran her hand up his arm to his shoulder, then noticed the bite marks. She put her hand to her mouth. "Oh my God, I bit you! I didn't remember doing it until I saw..."

Spike chuckled and craned his neck to try and see the teeth marks. It didn't hurt much, and what little pain he felt only turned him on. "Not bleedin', is it?"

"N-no, just imprints of my teeth... I'm so sorry!" She covered her eyes with her hands.

"Pet, it's alright, I didn't mind."

Buffy peeked at him from between her fingers. "You're not mad that I went all 'Dracula' on you?"

"You didn't draw blood." Spike put his arm around her, pulling her closer. "I thought it was insanely hot when I felt your teeth on me. Made me cum like mad."

She smiled, though she was still pouting slightly. "I'm the one who said no pain or hitting, and then I go and bite you..."

"Did you hear me complaining? I liked it. You got so worked up that you just went 'Grrrrr' and sank your teeth into me. It's flattering, really. Just don't bite other parts of me that hard."

Buffy snuggled with him and kissed him, her hand went into his sweat-damp hair, twisting it into little points. "You're very understanding. And I promise to control myself and _not_ bite other parts of your anatomy like that."

He laughed and gave her hip a squeeze. "I think we both need another break, yeah?"

She nodded in agreement. They shifted on the bed to get more comfortable, Spike still on his stomach and Buffy on her side, facing him. They laid together, relaxing.

"If you want to quit and go to sleep, that'd be okay with me," Buffy said, her hand traveling lightly down his back and over the curve of his ass. He had such a sweet ass.

Spike had been resting his eyes, but opened them when she spoke. "Does that mean that you're ready for sleep?"

"I could sleep... I'd rather fuck some more." She giggled. "But you've made me feel so incredibly good so many times, you've earned all the sleep you want."

"Hey, if you don't want to stop, then neither do I," Spike said with a smirk. "My mum didn't raise quitters. I see a mission through to the end."

"I won't say no if you want to keep going, I just don't want to cripple you."

"If I wind up in a wheelchair after tonight, then so be it. Would be a bitch to install ramps around the house, but it's a risk I'm willing to take."

They smiled at each other and cuddled. 

"I know I should be exhausted," Buffy said, amazed at her own stamina as well as his, "but I just keep wanting more."

"It's not that I leave you... dissatisfied?"

She rolled her eyes. "Oh please, Spike, you've made me cum so hard I almost passed out more times than I can remember. You've satisfied me completely and repeatedly. It's more like eating a delicious piece of cake, each mouthful makes me hungry for more. I'm just a greedy, gluttonous bitch."

They laughed. 

"That's not a very flattering way of referring to yourself, pet. I'd say you're an exceedingly passionate, beautiful, sexy woman who has a voracious sexual appetite."

"I like your words better, let's go with that."

* * *

They were once more rested and horny enough for the next round. They stood next to the bed kissing, hands caressing each other.

The evening's exertions were starting to catch up with Spike. He didn't know how much energy he had left, he was approaching his limit. But he had enough for at least one more good shag. He only hoped that Buffy would get tired before he did. He was representing males the world over tonight, it wouldn't do to leave the lady wanting more. It might kill him, but, by God, he was going to completely satisfy her.

"Earlier, before we started the carnal part of the evening, I thought your ass looked amazing," Spike admitted, sliding his hands down onto her cheeks.

"Oh really? I thought the same thing about you -- when you bent over in the kitchen, and then when you were poking at the DVD player. Very nice keister."

They smiled, fondling each other's bums.

"I thought how I'd love to have that sweet ass of yours right in front of me. To rub against you, to feel you pushing back. With that thought in mind, I'd like to suggest our next position be Doggie Style." He frowned when a small look of unease passed over Buffy's face. "You don't want to try that one? I promise to stay away from your anus."

She chuckled. "That's not what I was thinking. It just doesn't seem very..." Buffy bit her lip, then said, "... intimate. You know what I mean? We won't be able to see each other and I won't be able to touch you... I guess it’s a good position if you don't have feelings for the one you're with..."

"No, it's not like that at all, Buffy." Spike ghosted his fingers along her cheekbone. "I care about you. I love watchin' your face when you cum..." He thought it best to stop talking about caring or feelings, not wanting to accidentally say more and reveal how very much he did care. "There are the drawbacks of not seeing each other and not as much touching, but I'll be going in at different angles that you haven't experienced yet."

"Okay, I'll reserve judgment and try it. I've loved all of your suggestions so far."

He could tell that Buffy still wasn't happy about the limitations of the position but then he got an idea. 

"I can solve one of the problems. Here, go on all fours facing away from the headboard." Spike helped her up onto the bed and turned her around. 

"Why is it important which way I face?" Buffy asked as she raised up on her palms and knees.

Spike got on the bed behind her. "Look straight ahead."

Buffy raised her head and looked. It wasn't until that moment that she remembered that the wall opposite the bed had a large full-length mirror, and it just happened to be lined up perfectly with the bed. It allowed them a perfect view of the bed and themselves. Buffy had been so focused on Spike, and not their surroundings, that she hadn't even looked at the mirror until now. 

Spike smiled and waved at her reflection.

"Now why do I think you having that big mirror right across from the bed isn't just a neat coincidence?" Buffy joked.

Spike laughed, playing dumb. "Why, Buffy, I have no idea what you mean."

"Uh-huh, sure you don't." Buffy giggled. "It's like spying on two hot neighbors -- trés kinky!" She wasn't surprised at how happy and glowy her mirror-image looked, that's how she felt on the inside, too.

Spike ran his hands over her back and ass. "Yeah, like we're peekin' through the window at the neighbors, and getting so hot that we have to start fucking while we watch."

"Mmmmmm." Buffy liked that idea, and bumped her ass back against his thighs.

Spike took his cock in hand and teased her with it, dragging the purple head up and down her gash.

Buffy whined, wanting his cock back inside her. She looked at him in the mirror. "I wonder when that hot, blond neighbor guy is going to start fucking that poor horny girl."

Spike smirked at her in the mirror. "She wants it bad, eh?"

"Mmmhmm. She wants it _real_ bad." Buffy rubbed her ass against his groin.

Spike pushed back into her pussy and put his hands on her hips. He began moving in and out, pulling her back to meet his thrusts. 

Buffy moaned, watching their reflection. 

"You like this, pet?" Spike asked with an openmouthed smile.

"Ohhh yes! Love it!" Buffy grinned at the mirror.

This position did feel great. There were the extra kinky thrills of fucking like beasts and watching themselves in the mirror at the same time. Her breasts jiggled and bounced with every hard thrust from behind. Buffy decided that it was pretty damn hot. She liked watching Spike's face in the mirror as he fucked her. She'd never seen someone with such an expressive face; all the passion and pleasure he was feeling were clear in his expressions. 

"Want it harder?" Spike asked.

"Uh-huh!" Buffy nodded eagerly. "Yes! Harder!"

Spike got a rhythm and a pattern going. After thirty seconds to a minute of pounding her, he would pull all the way out to tease her slit with the head of his cock. He'd get her whimpering and wriggling, and then he'd shove his rock-hard dick back inside her pussy and bang away at her again.

He couldn't resist leaning forward to squeeze her tits as he continued pumping her; the way they bounced was too tempting to keep his hands off of them for long.

"Ohhh Spike," Buffy panted as he cupped her tits and pinched her nipples. "Uhhh! Yes, fuck me!"

Spike was panting too, smiling at the mirror. "Feel good?" He kissed her sweaty upper back and licked along her spine.

"Yessss!" she hissed. "God, it's so fucking good!"

Spike slid his hands back down to her hips and straightened up to get back to the hard fucking. He knew it wouldn't take much longer for him to cum and he had to give her at least one happy in this position first. He massaged her hips and ass cheeks. "God, you've got a great ass. I've mentioned that already, haven't I?"

"Mmmm, I don't mind if you say it a hundred times," Buffy giggled, wriggling her butt.

Buffy didn't say so, but she was reconsidering anal sex being on her No-No List. Although Spike had been true to his word about not trying to 'go there', his cock had rubbed fleetingly against her other hole every time he pulled out and teased her -- and Buffy found that she liked even that small amount of stimulation back there. What he was doing right now felt too good to consider stopping, though. Maybe she'd bring it up after they finished with this position.

Spike started driving in and out vigorously while pulling her back against him harder. Their flesh slapped together wetly; they grunted and panted.

She moaned as she continually drove her butt back at him. "Ohh yeah--Ohhh! Fuck me hard! Fuck me hard! Uhhh!"

Spike grunted and intensified the pounding he was giving her as her demands increased his desire even more. His fingers dug into the fleshy parts of her hips, dimpling her skin.

Buffy felt a big orgasm ready to explode inside of her. "If I have another big one -- Ooooh! Yes! -- I want you to keep fucking me through it!"

Spike slowed down and frowned slightly, thinking it would be best to stop and wait until she recovered instead. "But --"

"Just keep fucking me!" Buffy growled, slamming her ass back on him. "Don't stop!"

"Ohhh fuck," Spike moaned, picking up the pace again. "Okay, if that's -- Ahhh! -- what you want."

Buffy nodded as she moaned and bounced back and forth, impaling herself on his cock again and again. She fisted the bed sheet in her hands.

Seconds later, the noises Buffy was making went up in volume; she could feel that she was only a few thrusts away from another big orgasm. "Ohhhh--Yes! Ahhh--I'm cumming, Spike! Keep going! Keep going!" she managed to say before she screamed with pleasure and her brain locked up.

Spike slowed, but didn't completely stop, as per Buffy's request. She was "Mmmmm"ing and her upper body was slumped down against the mattress, but her ass kept slamming back at him. Her brain might be overloaded with pleasure, but her lower body seemed to know what to do. 

Spike felt close to release himself, and he wanted to do what she asked, but he was afraid she'd smother with her face against the mattress or he'd hurt her if he kept going. Except for the driving of her hips, it was like she was unconscious, and he just couldn't do it under those circumstances.

He held onto her hips and moved her with him to lay on his right side. He pulled her back against his chest and held her, waiting until she came back down to Earth. He nuzzled her, kissing the sweaty nape of her neck. His hands softly stroked her skin, moving over her chest, stomach and thighs. He gently ground against her with his cock still embedded in her drenched pussy. His crotch was soaked with her juices, as well as some of his own. He'd never known a woman who came so much, or so fiercely, as Buffy. Those were just two more things to love about Buffy. 

Buffy was just so beautiful and passionate, so perfect for him. Surely, she would come to that conclusion too... right? Spike decided that he wouldn't confess how he felt or push her into any relationship she wasn't ready for. He would go along with whatever Buffy wanted -- if she only wanted to be 'friends with benefits' then that's what they'd be. He wanted to be more than that, but maybe she would need time. Buffy had only been single for a month (and she'd been a card-carrying member of the lesbian community until a few hours ago), it might be way too soon for her to even consider a relationship with anyone else right now.

After Drusilla left him, Spike had been afraid he wasn't capable of loving anyone again; maybe his heart was just too damaged, or he'd be too scared to let himself feel love for fear that he'd only end up being hurt again. But now he wasn't worried about possibly not being able to love again, because he was more than a little in love with Buffy. Now, he just had to wait and keep his fingers crossed in the hope that Buffy would fall in love with him, too.

He smiled when Buffy sighed happily and turned her head to smile at him. "Welcome back, pet."

"Good to _be_ back. Ohh, that was fun!" She noticed that their position was different than she remembered. "When did we lay down?" Buffy asked with a little laugh.

"Yeah... sorry I didn't keep rockin' the casbah while you were out of it; I know that's what you wanted. But... I like it when you're _with_ me, you know?"

She put her hand on his cheek and caressed his prominent cheekbone. "Yeah, I think I understand. Of course I don't want you to do stuff you're not comfortable with. I just got a little crazed, not wanting you to stop -- ever. But I can see how you wouldn't be cool with fucking me like I'm some drunk chick at a frat party." She laughed. Then she looked down at their joined groins, feeling his hard cock inside her. "Mmmmm, seems we're not done."

"Well, we can stop if you want..."

Buffy gave him a sly smile and eased back against him. "I don't recall saying I wanted to stop. And -- Ooh! -- this is another position! I can check another one off my sex positions sampler."

"Right you are, luv. This is the classic Spoon position." Spike ran his hand down her body and onto her thigh. He softly stroked and raised her leg, encouraging her to put her leg over top his. "By keeping your leg hooked over mine, it allows me to go deeper and my movements to be more fluid."

"Ohhh, you're so wise, Professor Spike," Buffy purred and grinned. "So, it's true what they say: spooning _does_ lead to forking."

"We were already forking. But I s'pose forking can lead back to spooning which can then lead to more forking."

They laughed.

Buffy closed her eyes and smiled, wiggling her hips against him. "Mmmmm, yeah, fork me, baby. Fork my brains out."

Spike kissed her and then dragged his lips down onto her neck to nibble and suck at her throat. "This position is good for G-spot stimulation, too."

"Oooh, really?"

"Mmmhmmm," Spike's lips vibrated against her throat.

"Let's get goin' then!" Buffy said enthusiastically, reaching her hand back to give his ass a slap.

"Let's adjust your position just a bit," Spike said, helping her to lay more on her back, but with her leg still hooked over his. He put his hand back on her thigh and moved her leg up so that it was near his hip. Buffy eagerly let him position her. "Mmmm, tha's good," Spike murmured. He ran his hand over her stomach and down to her pussy. "I like being able to play with you whilst plowing you."

Buffy giggled and put her left arm around his neck. She liked this slightly altered Spoon position -- she was able to kiss and touch him, and of course she loved that his hands could roam over her body, too. "Sex genius," she mumbled and nibbled his bottom lip.

And then they got down to some serious forking.

Spike was able to kiss, lick and suck her tits in this position -- which he was taking full advantage of. His left hand played with her clit as his big cock pushed in and out of her and his lips and tongue lavished her breasts with attention. Buffy was in heaven, it felt almost too good (if there _were_ such a thing). 

Spike moved his mouth back up to hers, encouraging Buffy to engage him in a tongue duel. Their tongues slid together, stroking and tangling. 

Then Spike moved to her ear, licking around the rim and then sucking on the lobe. "You're so fucking beautiful, Buffy," he whispered. "Love the way you feel. So hot, so tight. Could fuck you forever."

Fucking forever sounded wonderful to her. Buffy took her arm from around his neck and instead put it behind her to touch his side and hip. 

She moaned, rubbing her way from his hip to his ass. "I love the way you feel inside me. God, you're so fucking big -- I can't believe it all fits in me! So good, so perfect." She gasped as Spike raised her leg higher and his thrusts got more insistent.

Buffy could feel every bit of his ten inches pistoning into her, she felt his pelvis and balls crashing against her flesh repeatedly. She had cum more (and harder!) tonight than she ever had before, and Spike had shot a few hot loads into her -- her pussy made a squishing sound each time he thrust in, which she found very hot. And again, he wasn't lying about this position stimulating the G-spot. 

"Ohh God! Uhhhaa! Yes, Spike! F-Fuck me hard!" Buffy said breathlessly as she squeezed his ass in her right hand, digging her nails into his skin.

Spike liked that little bit of pain and it was enough to set off a violent climax. He gasped and grunted as his hot, thick jizz raced up his thick shaft and began unloading into her. His hips jerked against her frantically. "Unnnggha! Buffy! God! Ahhh!" 

Buffy launched into another hip-shaking orgasm when she felt his cock pulsing and spitting inside of her. "Ohhhhh God!" Buffy panted. "Ohhhh! Spike! Y-YESSS!" 

Then her brain checked out for a minute while her body did its thing.

This time, Spike slumped against her with the intensity of his own orgasm. He moaned low in his throat and ground his pelvis against her as his cock finished filling Buffy's well-loved pussy with his cum.

* * *

_A minute later..._

 

"God, Spike, that was so good," Buffy mewled. She rubbed and patted the side of his butt. "I don't even care if I'm getting brain damage from cumming so hard. It'll so be worth becoming a vegetable. You'll take care of me if my brain gets broken, right?" She giggled and turned her head to look at him. His face was hidden behind her hair. "Spike?" 

Buffy jostled him and moved her hair out of the way so she could see his face. His eyes were 3/4 closed and he wasn't responding. She was suddenly very worried about him. The thought of anything bad happening to Spike made her heart constrict painfully in her chest. 

Buffy pushed him onto his back and got up on her knees next to him. If she weren't so worried at the moment, she would have relished the feel of his cum dripping out of her pussy, but she hardly noticed it. Spike was laying there, not totally motionless (he was pulling in breaths through his mouth, and licked his lips once), but he still wasn't responding to her.

"Spike, are you okay?" She tapped his face. "Oh God, please be okay!" Her mind raced ahead to having to possibly call an ambulance -- the paramedics would have an interesting tale to tell their friends later. She could hear them now, _'Yep, a blonde chick fucked a guy to death. Poor bastard died with a smile on his face, though.'_

Finally, Spike's eyes opened and he smiled. "Bloody hell... I think _I_ checked out for a minute."

Buffy slumped with relief, resting her forehead against his chest. "Thank God! You weren't answering me!"

Spike put his hands on her arms, stroking her upper arms and shoulders. "Sorry, pet, you sent me off to my happy place, I was out of it. Aww, you were worried 'bout me?"

"I thought I broke you," she said, repeating his choice of words from earlier. "It would've been ironic, what with you being so scared before when I zoned out the first time..."

He chuckled.

She raised her head to look at him and lightly smacked his chest, pouting. "I was scared, don't laugh!"

Spike arched an eyebrow. "Not so cute when you think _you're_ the one who broke _me_ , is it?"

Buffy sighed. "No. It's so _not_ cute. You sure you're okay?"

Spike nodded and pulled her down to lay with him. "I'm okay now, promise -- better than okay, even."

Buffy lay down in his arms, cuddling against his side and petting his sweaty chest. She was so relieved that he seemed to be okay; she'd been so scared for a minute. "We're both so icky and sweaty," she giggled, trying to relax again.

"We had fun getting this way. And it's nothin' a good shower or bath in the morning can't fix." The thought of getting the ickiness off in the shower with Buffy flitted across Spike's mind, but he pushed it aside, for now -- he'd definitely like to add that to his lesson plan, though. "Is my 'ickiness' bothering you?"

She shook her head and ran her hand over his chest and abs. "Uh-uh. I kinda like the ickiness right now. I made you this way," she said with a hint of pride as she smiled into his eyes.

"That you did, pet." He took a deep breath and stared up at the ceiling. His body was still tingling from his intense orgasm. "Bloody hell... I never came that hard before."

Buffy grinned, feeling so proud of herself. "Never?"

He shook his head. "Never like _that_. Bloody hell..."

She giggled. "You said 'bloody hell' a few times since you regained consciousness." 

He laughed. "'Cos that's all that keeps running through my mind; it just keeps repeating, over and over."

"I like when you say it, it's cute. Maybe I'll start saying it, too. It sounds better than 'holy shit', for example."

"No, don't do that. I like the way you Yanks talk; it's charmin'. You, in particular, look and sound so adorable when you swear."

They both smiled and sighed.

Spike breathed deeply and closed his eyes. He barely had any energy left. "I think I'm shagged out, pet."

"Oh?" she said, sounding surprised. 

He laughed and rubbed a hand over his face. "Bloody hell, woman! You really are insatiable. Damn... I was hoping I could tire you out before I got too knackered."

"I don't mean to sound ungrateful or unsatisfied, 'cause... God, you were _awesome_ tonight." She gave his chest a soft kiss. 

Buffy was mentally counting off how many times Spike had cum -- it wasn't easy considering she'd lost count of how many times she herself had climaxed. _'Shit, how many times did I make him cum? I need to beat five!'_ She smiled when she calculated that she had tied the 'Night of Five Times'. She only needed to wring one more out of him to become the record holder, to be the one he'd always remember having his best night with.

Buffy propped herself up on an elbow, the fingers of her free hand tracing the cut lines of his torso. "I'm pretty shagged out, too. I just thought I'd like to try anal before we were finished." She sighed dramatically. "But if you're too tired..."

Spike's eyes flew open, he looked at her, taken aback. "...Wasn't that on the No-No List?"

"Yeah, I'd feel safe doing it with you, though. I'll understand if you can't --"

Spike rolled onto his hip and was kissing her before she could finish the sentence. Buffy giggled and put her arms around his neck as he rolled her onto her back.

They lay together, breathing, sighing, kissing and caressing, holding and nuzzling and stroking each other's smooth skin and soft hair.

Spike raised his head to look at her. She was sweaty, her hair was a mess, her makeup had all worn off -- but he still thought she was the most beautiful girl he'd ever set eyes on -- in fact, he thought she looked even more beautiful like this, if that was possible. She had a glow about her. He gently brushed a lock of hair away from her forehead. "You absolutely sure you want to try it, Buffy?"

Her smile was a tad anxious, but she nodded. "Yeah. I feel so safe and comfortable with you, Spike." She touched his face and then ran her hand into his spiky platinum hair. "I know if it's at all possible for butt-sex to feel good, you can do it. You make me feel so good..." She chuckled at seeing how quickly Spike had snapped back to attention. His eyes were wide open and sparkling with excitement. "You suddenly got a second wind, huh? I'll have to remember that: the promise of anal sex will make men wake up."

Spike smirked and wagged his eyebrows, and then kissed her lips. He definitely felt a new burst of energy at the prospect of taking Buffy's ass-virginity. He couldn't believe she actually asked him to do it -- how could he say no to _that_? 

He got to his knees and rested back on his heels. "This goes without saying, but I'll say it anyhow: If you don't like it, you tell me to stop, and I stop. No questions asked. Alright?"

Buffy nodded and sat up. "Does it hurt a lot?" she asked, crinkling her nose a bit.

"Well, never having been buggered, I don't know from personal experience how it is from the buggeree's perspective. But I know for a fact that some women love it -- and gay blokes, of course. There is a bit of pain or discomfort involved, but if you have a considerate partner, which you most certainly do, the pleasure outweighs the pain."

Spike put his hand on the back of her head and drew her to him for a soft kiss. He pushed her hair out of the way, and then placed kisses up and down the side of her neck. His left hand trailed down her body until he got to her wet pussy, and he began gently sliding his fingers along her slit.

Buffy closed her eyes and tilted her neck to the side. "Okay... but if it hurts too much, you'll stop. You promise?" She let her hands wander slowly over his body. Her right hand wrapped around his semi-hard cock, caressing it adoringly.

"That's right, I'll stop. No questions asked," Spike replied, still kissing her neck. "You remember when you bit me while in the throes?" 

Buffy blushed anew. "Um, yeah. Again, sorry about that." She felt his cock twitch in her hand, making her giggle. Apparently, he really _did_ like it.

"No need to apologize, pet. It was so bloody hot," he said in a slightly rough, growly voice. He was getting harder just recalling how it had felt when she'd bitten him. A few minutes ago Spike had thought he was done for the night, but now he was sure he had one more good shag left in him. He would not leave this girl wanting or disappointed. He still didn't know if this would be his one and only night with Buffy and he wanted to make it the best night of both their lives.

Buffy gave his dick a squeeze before going back to caressing it lightly. 

Spike continued, "Sometimes a small amount of pain can enhance the pleasure. I'm not talkin' whips or any hardcore stuff like that. But just a little can make your body react in wonderful ways. Makes the pleasure all the sweeter..." Spike opened his mouth and bit down lightly, just enough to leave impressions of his teeth, at the juncture of her neck and shoulder. After he finished giving her the love bite, he licked and softly sucked at the spot while at the same time tweaking her clit with his fingers.

Buffy gasped and then moaned, getting a hint of what he meant. There was still some anxiety involved, but tonight this man had given her the most mind-boggling pleasure she'd ever felt. She was ready to once again leave herself in his knowledgeable (and extremely talented) hands. 

"Let's do it," Buffy breathed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Banners by xoChantelly and Edgehead

 

Spike pulled back and kissed her lips, and then hopped off the bed and went to his nightstand. He was definitely feeling a new infusion of energy and excitement. 

"You have any preference in lube?" he asked as he opened the drawer and searched inside. "Favorite flavor or scent?"

"Um, nope. I've only used unscented." Buffy now wondered why she hadn't tried doing little things like using oil or scented lube in the past. Maybe Cordy had found her sexually unadventurous? Was that why she'd left her? "Spike, I've been good tonight, right?"

He stopped and looked at her, lifting an eyebrow. "Are you joking? You've been... Buffy, you're... absolutely incredible. How is it possible you can doubt that for a minute?"

She smiled, ducked her head and absentmindedly picked at the bed sheet. "Thanks. I just ask because... I wonder if I wasn't good in bed before. Maybe I'm just bad in bed with other women..."

Spike set down a handful of bottles of assorted flavors of lube on the bed for her to choose from. He put two fingers under her chin, tilted her face up and smiled at her. "You are the most passionate, beautiful, funnest girl I've ever gone to bed with. And that's the truth."

Buffy smiled up at him. "I know it doesn't mean a lot coming from me -- 'cause I've only been with one person -- but I've never had as much fun as I'm having with you."

"No, it _does_ mean a lot, luv." Spike cupped her cheek, caressing the side of her face. "Means a whole helluva lot."

They gazed into each other's eyes moments longer. Spike broke eye contact and took a step back and cleared his throat -- he was afraid she'd be able to tell, or that he'd suddenly blurt out, he was falling in love with her. He swept his hand over the bottles of lube on the bed. "Now, what's your pleasure?"

Buffy concentrated on the task at hand. She was feeling all warm and tingly inside from Spike's assurances, the way he'd touched her face, and from looking into his bluer-than-blue eyes. How did he know exactly what she needed -- whether it was a touch or saying the right words -- even before she did? He could give her pleasure like no one ever had, but it was the swoony feelings he caused her to feel that were kind of scary. Buffy felt like she should have little cartoon hearts floating around her head. Hopefully the hearts were invisible to Spike... she didn't want him to suspect she was actually falling for him. Not yet, anyway.

Buffy picked up a watermelon flavored lube and sniffed the cap. "You still have all these different kinds of lube even though you haven't been... active lately?"

"I use it to toss off, too. And that's _all_ I've been usin' it for lately, unfortunately for me. Better than using plain lotion, smells nicer." 

Buffy sniffed at more of the bottles. "Hmm, I can't decide. They're all good. Do you have a preference?"

Spike picked up one of the ones she hadn't gotten to yet. "This apple-cinnamon one is brilliant. It's like an apple pie is baking while you're shagging." He waved it under her nose.

Buffy inhaled. "Mmmm, it's yummy! I wouldn't mind putting that on pancakes. Yeah, let's use that one." 

He laughed. "I've never tried it on pancakes. Might be good. I s'pose it'd do in a pinch, if you found yourself without any maple syrup in the house." Spike left the apple-cinnamon on the bed and put the rest back in the drawer.

Buffy went on all fours on the mattress, waiting and trembling with anticipation. 

Spike could tell by her posture that, though she was obviously keen on experimenting with butt-sex, she was nervous and tense about it, too. He slowly skimmed his hand from the back of her neck, down to the swell of her ass. "I've got an idea." He took a pillow and put it on the middle of the bed. "Why don't we start with you laying on your back with your lovely arse elevated on the pillow."

Buffy went into position without delay. She'd bend her body like a pretzel if that's what Spike thought would be best for maximum pleasure -- No-No List be damned. After all, he'd been right about everything else. She still had to ask, "Wouldn't it be easier the other way, with me on my hands and knees?"

"First I want to get you good an' relaxed while I get you ready," Spike said as he got back on the bed and ran his hands over her thighs. "After all systems are go, then we'll get to the shagging with you on your hands and knees. If that's the way you want it, of course."

Buffy took a deep breath and smiled. "Okay." She parted her legs, bending them at the knees.

Spike moved closer and adjusted the pillow under her butt. He smiled softly to put her more at ease as he stroked up and down her legs with the tips of his fingers, sending sparks of pleasure dancing across her golden skin. He placed a kiss on the tops of both her knees as he got into position between them.

* * *

Spike took his time with the scrumptious banquet before him. He started by kissing and licking her entire pussy and down to her ass, giving her another good coating of saliva.

Everything he did to her turned Buffy on more. She thought it was so hot -- the way he wasn't squeamish about diving into her pussy with his tongue even though she was soaking wet from her cum as well as his 'deposits'. And she had to admit that having his tongue circling and then prodding her other hole felt really good too.

"Good so far?" Spike asked, and then went back to wriggling his tongue between her labia. His bright blue eyes were still looking up at her.

"Uh-huh." Buffy closed her eyes, touching and lightly squeezing her breasts. "Ohh God, I love your devil tongue -- I could never get enough of your devil tongue."

Spike chuckled and then gave her clit a flick with his devil tongue. Buffy's thighs twitched and she made a happy cooing sound.

Spike moved his hands over her body as his mouth worked its magic. He caressed, squeezed and stroked her muscles, helping her to relax. He slid a forefinger into her pussy, pumping her slowly with it and getting it covered with her juices. He trailed his wet finger down to her other hole, teasing and circling it before moving back up and repeating the sequence like a slow, sensuous dance. 

Buffy was feeling more relaxed. She'd almost forgotten what the original purpose was of her butt being propped up and her naughty bits being wide open to him. The tip of his finger circling and then pushing lightly into her anus reminded her. Her eyes went wide and she tensed up.

"Easy, pet," Spike said soothingly. "We'll take it slow."

Buffy swallowed and nodded. She looked down at him and couldn't help smiling and relaxing a bit. How could she not feel good seeing that gorgeous man passionately going down on her, his face flushed, his eyes bright, his hair charmingly tousled. She put her right hand on the top of his head, softly playing with his hair and trying to make the ends pointier. "I'm giving you horns to go with your devil tongue."

They giggled.

Spike tilted his head up to rub the side of his face against her hand. "Do what you like, luv. You could shave all my hair off while I'm doin' this and I wouldn't complain."

Buffy knew he was getting down to business a minute later. She could smell the apple-cinnamon lube strongly and she took a deep breath to relax and just enjoy the wonderful aroma. Spike encouraged her to keep her legs open wide and pulled her hips toward him a bit more, so that her ass was more easily accessible. And then his lubed finger was back at her pucker, massaging and prodding gently. She gasped when his finger pushed into her tight passage.

"Relax, Buffy," Spike whispered. He moved his finger in and out of her hole, going slow and easy, as promised. 

Buffy bit her lip and winced as he finger-fucked her. It didn't really hurt all that much, the wincing was mostly due to her thinking, _'Okay, that feels weird and hurts a little -- if that's what just a *finger* feels like... how much will it hurt when he puts his huge cock in there?'_ Buffy was still willing to try it, even if it turned out she didn't like it and had to ask him to stop before the finale. She knew that Spike was excited about getting to fuck her ass, and that made her excited about it too. She didn't want to disappoint him any more than he wanted to disappoint her, but she knew he'd understand if she needed to quit. If she did have to ask him to stop, she planned on giving him an extra thorough blowjob to try and make it up to him. 

Spike's tongue fluttered over her pussy like a naughty hummingbird, and then he'd lick and suck at her like he was starving and she was his only sustenance, and then he'd go back to the featherlike licks, all the while, his finger kept up the gentle assault on her virgin hole. 

"Ohhh--Mmmmm!" Buffy hummed. The way he was slathering his tongue all over and sucking on her pussy was helping her begin to adjust to and enjoy the finger fucking into her. He must have known that would help. Professor Spike the sex genius strikes again!

Over the next few minutes, Spike's hands and mouth brought about a few more mini-orgasms in Buffy's body. She could feel her ass being gently stretched by one, and then two of his fingers. It felt weird, but not bad at all. She wondered if Spike would let her fuck him with a strap-on sometime, so he would find out firsthand what things were like from the 'bugeree's' perspective. That image made her giggle. He would probably make a Spike-shaped hole in the wall in his haste to run away if she even suggested that. Though with her luck (and God's apparent fondness for irony), Spike would discover he loved being fucked in the ass and would determine that he was actually gay. So... maybe it was best if she never suggested the strap-on idea, just in case.

Spike looked up at her, raising an eyebrow and his lips twitching into a smile. "Somethin' funny?"

She bit her lip, and shook her head no. She kept her thoughts to herself, not wanting any Spike-shaped holes in the wall or ironic sexual orientation reversals. "Just tickles a little. Feels good though."

Spike smiled wider and rose to his knees. "Okay, we're ready. We can do this a few different ways, you can pick which one you like best. I want you to be comfortable, luv."

Buffy could see he was ready too -- his dick was standing proudly out from his body. She took Spike's hand and let him help her up to her knees. Her heart was beating wildly in excitement (along with the bit of anxiety that goes along with being a butt-sex virgin). 

They scooted closer to each other on their knees, and then shared a steamy kiss. It wasn't the first time Buffy had tasted herself on a lover's lips, but she thought her juices had never tasted sweeter than when combined with Spike's mouth and his own unique flavor. There was also the delicious apple-cinnamon taste on his mouth, like he'd been eating a piece of warm apple pie. Her lust for him grew once again, overriding her nervousness.

Buffy's fingers wrapped around his hard cock, she used her other hand to push his shoulder lightly, urging him to sit back on his heels. Spike gave her an amused but questioning look as he rested on his heels, he didn't know what she wanted, but he was putty in her hands -- whatever she wanted of him, he'd willingly and happily do.

"Tell me the positions we can do it in while I'm busy down here," Buffy said with an impish smile. Then she bent down and took his cockhead into her mouth. She just had to have another taste of his delicious prick before they proceeded.

"Ohh God," Spike moaned, hanging his head back. "Ahhh... okay... let me think." He gave himself a mental slap to keep his mind working. It wasn't easy to think with her hot, heavenly mouth sliding up and down his hard shaft. "We can do it like we did doggie-style, with you on your hands and knees."

"Mmmhmmm," Buffy hummed around his cock.

"Uhhh! God, you're really good at that, pet!" He swallowed. "Or, uh, with me on my back and you sitting on me, facing front or backwards." Spike breathed raggedly, putting his left hand on the back of her head and tangling in her hair as she bobbed up and down on his dick. "Or with you on your back and your ass propped up on the pillow like it was a minute ago. There are ones that involve standing too, but I don't think I 'ave enough strength for those right now. If you want me to last long enough to _get_ to the main event, you'd better stop blowing me."

Buffy gave him a few more good, hard sucks before taking her mouth from his cock. She wiped her lips with the back of her hand and smiled. "Mmmm, sorry, I got carried away. You just taste so good. Let's try it with me on my hands and knees -- the 'classic' buggering position."

They chuckled. 

"You want to face the mirror again?" Spike asked.

"Oh yeah, I liked that a lot. Or maybe we can be turned to the side? So I can see you doin' your thang back there."

"However you like, luv."

* * *

Buffy went up on her hands and knees on the bed, making sure she was lined up with the mirror. Then Spike moved behind her. They smiled at each other in the mirror.

"Ready, pet?" Spike asked.

"Yep. Ready," Buffy replied, and then licked her lips nervously.

Spike smoothed his hands over her back. "You can change your mind and -- pardon the pun -- back out at any time, y'know that right, Buffy? I don't want you doin' anything you're not keen on. If you're too nervous..."

She took a breath and shook her head no. "I want to see what it's like; I want to do it. I'll tell you to stop if I change my mind."

Spike made sure her ass and his dick were all lubed up and slick. They might not have even needed the bottled lubricant since her pussy was deliciously sloppy with their spendings and his saliva. He could have just used their natural juices to pave the way for his cock in her ass. Even though more lube wasn't required, he still used the head of his cock to spread the wetness from her pussy upwards to her ass, just because it was more sensual to use their own fluids too and he knew it would help Buffy relax again.

Buffy moaned and wriggled as his cockhead rubbed and pushed against her hole. The lube and preparing helped him slide easily into her, though it was still a tight fit.

"Oh!" Buffy tensed and gasped as the tip of his cock popped through the ring of muscle. Her eyes bugged, she bit her lip and tensed.

Her sphincter muscles tried ejecting his cock, but Spike had expected that and made sure to push gently against the resistance. It felt so good to him already, he had the urge to just bury his cock in her ass to the root in one hard shove, though he wouldn't do that, of course.

Spike stopped with only a couple inches inside of her to give her time to adjust. He ran his hands over her hips, cheeks and lower back, rubbing and massaging. 

"Ohh, that feels weird," Buffy laughed anxiously.

"Bad weird or good weird?"

"I don't know yet... keep going. Just go slow."

Spike nodded, knowing she could see him in the mirror. He reached around to gently rub her clit as he slowly pushed deeper into her. He started fucking her ass with slow, shallow strokes. He continued playing with her clit while he slid in and out of her virgin hole. 

Spike went deeper and deeper until his balls were pressed against her body. He had to stop and a shudder ran through his body at the pleasure of being fully inside Buffy. After a few deep breaths, Spike began moving his hips again. He'd pull back until just the head of his cock was left inside, and then move forward, sinking in all the way once again -- fucking her in long, unhurried strokes. 

Buffy did her best to stay relaxed and just let the sensations wash over and through her. She closed her eyes and examined what she was feeling. The fullness and minor burning sensation in her ass caused twinges of pain that made her gasp quietly. But there was also the pleasure of his cock going deep inside her, the feeling of his balls pressing tightly against her pussylips on the inward strokes, and his deft fingers rubbing and teasing her clit -- those feelings caused her to gasp with delight. 

Buffy realized her hips were now moving with no conscious thought; moving faintly up and down along with Spike's strokes. Her body had obviously acclimated to his invading cock, and wanted him embedded inside her. She let her body have its way and gave herself over to pleasure. She was relaxing and getting more into it. Her eyes had gone back to being hooded with desire and she moaned wantonly at each thrust. 

Spike could see the change in her face in the mirror, he also felt her muscles relaxing around him and noticed the motion of her hips. "Is it feeling better, pet?"

"Uh-huh. Still feels strange -- Ahhh -- but it's starting to feel really good too. Just, um, don't fuck me too hard, okay?" She was liking it, but she was still worried about him pounding hard into such a delicate part of her body. 

He smiled reassuringly and put both hands back on her hips. "I won't be too rough, promise. Not unless you ask me to."

She didn't foresee that happening, but nodded. "How does it feel to -- Ohhh -- you?"

"So bloody good," Spike moaned, his eyelids fluttering. "I've got that 'Your Body Is A Wonderland' song goin' through my head right now." He thought he could cum from the tightness of her ass alone.

"Mmmm, good song."

Buffy remembered a passage from Pam Anderson’s book (no, she wasn’t proud of the fact she’d read it, but she did read it) about anal sex. She used the squeezing of the ass muscles technique that was supposed to increase your partner's pleasure. The way Spike groaned and grasped her hips tighter let her know it was having the desired effect.

Spike worked his cock in and out of her tight passage with more speed as his hands kneaded her cheeks. "God, Buffy, you're fantastic," he moaned. "Uhhh--Fuck yeah!" Because it was something he usually did while butt-fucking, he smacked her left ass cheek.

She gasped and tensed up again for a moment.

Spike stopped, silently cursing himself for spanking her. She'd said at the beginning that she didn't want any hitting. "I-I'm sorry, pet. I won't do it again -- just got... carried away. Please tell me I didn't ruin it..."

Buffy turned her head to look at him. "It's okay. I... liked it." She hadn't expected to like spanking, but a naughty thrill had shot through her when his hand had come down on her skin. She better understood what he'd said about a little pain increasing pleasure. She'd enjoyed that fleeting stinging sensation.

"You did?" Spike asked hopefully.

"Yeah, I did." She smiled and bumped her butt against his thighs. "Don't go crazy with the spanking, but the way you did it felt good. You can do it again." 

Spike grinned. "You are so... _neat_." He sighed dreamily at Buffy's fabulousness and what a lucky bloke he was to touch such a golden beauty, if only even for one night.

"Right back at ya, baby." Buffy winked and turned her head to face front again.

Spike started thrusting again slowly, building back up to the pace he'd been going at before. He added a swat to Buffy's shapely, bouncing behind every few strokes. They were both grunting and gasping with pleasure as the tempo increased and they quickly approached their peaks. 

"Ohhh--Yeah! Spank my ass! Fuck it! Uhhh Yeah!" Buffy whipped her head up and down. "Make me cum! Spike, I'm going to -- Ohhh!"

"Cum for me, pet!" Spike panted as he reached around to diddle her clit to help send her over the edge.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Ohhh God!" Buffy squealed as she came again, bucking between his hand and pelvis. Her body shook and fireworks went off in her mind, but she didn't 'check out' this time. And she was glad for that, because she got to enjoy Spike cumming a few moments after she did. She watched him in the mirror as her body quaked with pleasure.

"Unngh--Fuck! Buffy!" Spike couldn't have held back if he'd wanted to. Her muscles rippled around and squeezed his cock, making him cum violently. His eyes widened as he drove forward, burying his dick in her ass, and spurt after spurt fired deep inside her, flooding her contracting channel with cum.

Buffy shuddered with renewed force at the feeling of his cock pumping jizz into her ass. It was an odd sensation, but it turned her on and made her own orgasm more intense. She loved feeling his cock exploding and hosing down her insides -- whether it was in her mouth, pussy or ass (all of which she'd experienced at some point in the evening) -- she loved it all.

She was enjoying what was going on in her own body, but seeing Spike's face contort with pleasure made the experience even more savory. His eyes closed in bliss, his mouth ajar as he pulled in harsh breaths, the tensing and relaxing of his lean muscles -- it was all just so delicious to Buffy.

Spike had cum so powerfully, he'd almost passed out again. He'd managed not onto collapse on her back when his cock was finally spent, but he was trembling slightly, feeling weak and tired. He softly kissed the back of Buffy's neck and then gingerly pulled out of her, dragging his lips down her spine, kissing and tasting her salty skin as he went. 

Cum dribbled from her now empty hole and ran down her slit. Buffy moaned and reached between her legs, slowly rubbing his hot, slippery cum onto her pussylips. 

"God, Buffy... you were fucking amazing, pet," Spike panted for breath and gently rubbed her hip. "Was it... good for you?" He hated using that old cliché, but he couldn't think of anything better to say. 

Buffy smiled and sighed happily as she turned around on her knees to face him. "It was great for me -- you were great."

"Didn't hurt too much, then?"

"There was that little bit of pain you talked about, but there was lots of pleasure goin' on too. I'm fine, just really, really tired... and my butt's been tenderized. I'm okay though, really. It was fun!" She laughed and delicately rubbed her slightly sore ass.

Spike smiled, happy and relieved that Buffy had enjoyed it. "I'm tired too... can't remember ever feelin' this knackered. That was definitely my _last_ go," he laughed shakily.

"I have no objections to stopping this time. Congrats, you tired me out," Buffy said, smirking.

Spike beamed, raised his arms in the air in triumph and tilted his head back. "Yes! I knew I could do it!" He bounced on the bed on his knees a few times.

Buffy giggled at his display of boyish glee (though it was for accomplishing a very _adult_ task) and gave him a smack on the side of his firm butt. "Yep, you're the Little Engine That Could." She liked the way giving him a spank felt, but she was way too exhausted to even think about doing any more tonight. Hopefully there would be a 'next time' for her to spank his sweet ass real good.

Spike lowered his arms and leaned forward to kiss her softly on the lips. Buffy put her arms around his neck and pressed her sweaty body against his. Spike wrapped his arms around her, splaying his hands on her back. The kiss stayed soft and light, but they poured their affection for each other into it.

They rested against each other after the kiss ended, each giving as much support as they got from the other. They had virtually no energy left. 

"Wanna lay down 'fore we fall down?" Spike murmured in her ear.

Buffy smiled and nodded.

They crawled up to the head of the bed. Buffy took the blanket (which had gotten crumpled at the end of the bed) with her, and Spike put the pillows back where they belonged. Buffy spread the blanket over their lower bodies as they settled in for the night with their heads on the pillows. Spike lay on his back, and Buffy lay on her right side, facing him.

"Wow... You gave me quite an education tonight, Professor Spike," Buffy said with a sleepy smile. "You're a great instructor."

"And you're an excellent pupil, pet. I'd have ta give you an A+."

"Pupil, pet!" She giggled, finding that very amusing for some reason. Then she rubbed her eyes. "Oh, my brain is not well. It needs rest."

"My brain's foggy as well... not a great deal of blood rushed in that direction tonight." Spike took a deep breath, his eyelids drooping, feeling sleepier by the second. "I really was determined to not leave you twiddlin' your thumbs at the end of the night. Glad I could tire you out and not leave you wantin'."

"I had a secret goal of my own," Buffy confessed with a raising and lowering of her brows.

Spike looked at her, arching an eyebrow. "Did you now?"

She grinned. "I do believe that last one made it six."

"Huh? Six what?"

"Six times. You said your previous best was five, so I wanted to beat it."

Spike blinked. "Really? I had six of 'em?"

"You weren't even counting?" Buffy pouted, thinking maybe the evening wasn't as memorable for him as she'd hoped.

"I would've sussed it out tomorrow... I'm not capable of even simple math in my head right now. If I tried figuring it out now, I'd have to count off by stomping my foot on the ground like one of those smart, countin' horses."

Buffy giggled. "Okay, Trigger, I'll forgive you for not realizing I gave you your best night ever." 

Spike took her hand and raised it to his lips, giving the back of her hand a soft kiss. "I already knew it was my best night ever... just didn't realize I'd broken a record. Bloody hell, you really are a helluva woman, Buffy." 

Buffy smiled, feeling swoony again. She poked his upper thigh with a finger. "Didn't cripple you, did I? If I did, I'll pay for having the ramps installed around your house. We could work out some sort of payment plan."

Spike chuckled and raised his head to look down at his feet, and then wiggled his toes. "Still got some feeling below the waist. So I s'pose you're off the hook for those ramps." Spike was very impressed with both himself and Buffy. She truly was the best he'd ever had. He needed to be with her like this again, to have another night of transcendent pleasure.

As if reading his mind, Buffy said, "We have _got_ to do this again sometime!" And then, more timidly, "That is... if you want to..."

Spike smiled. "Yeah? You mean we could be... orgasm friends," he said, using one of their friend Anya's terms, "or friends with benefits?"

Buffy gave him a soft kiss and snuggled against his side. "Uh-huh, I'd like that. You interested?"

"Mmmm, yes. _Very_ interested." Spike put his arm around her and kissed her damp forehead.

They both wanted more than that, but thought it was better if they left it sort of casual for now. They'd both recently gotten out of long-term relationships (Buffy only broke up with her significant other a month ago), Buffy had considered herself gay until last night, and they were mentally and physically exhausted from the shag-fest -- right now wasn't the time to make any kind of life-altering commitment or declaration of love, no matter those little cartoon hearts that were still dancing around her head.

Maybe "orgasm friends" was all they should try being until they had time to sort out their feelings for each other. They needed time to think, without their minds and bodies being aglow from hours of the best, hottest, sweatiest sex either of them had ever had.

Spike smiled as the night's events flashed through his mind. "We're bloody magnificent together in the sack. It'd be a crime for us not to shag again."

"I agree. We owe it to the gods of sex to do it again."

"Bloody hell, I don't think I have any moisture left in my body," Spike laughed.

"Me either. Any water left in the bottle on the nightstand?"

"I think so. Let me check." He didn't move. "Here I go... Am I moving?"

Buffy giggled. "I'll try." She grunted and reached across his body and was able to reach the squeeze bottle on the nightstand. She held it to his lips and let him get a drink, and then took a drink herself before putting the bottle back. "There." She went to wipe a drop of water from his lip with her thumb, but decided to lick it off instead.

Spike smiled and held her close. "Thanks, pet."

Buffy sank back down into his light embrace with a sigh. "So sleepy."

"Mmhmm," Spike agreed. "Let's get some shuteye, yeah? Night, Buffy."

"Goodnight, Spike," Buffy mumbled, already starting to drift off.

 

They were feeling more at ease now that they'd both agreed to have more sex in the future. It gave them hope that (eventually) their deep feelings might be reciprocated, and their relationship could grow into something more. 

It was the best night's sleep either of them had had in weeks.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kewl banners by xoChantelly and Edgehead

 

Spike woke up about noon. He smiled at feeling Buffy's body next to his. 

He turned his head to look at her. She was sleeping peacefully, and looked so beautiful. Spike lightly kissed the tip of her nose.

Getting some rest and seeing things in the light of day hadn't changed Spike's mind about wanting Buffy -- matter of fact, he was more sure than he'd been last night that he was in love with her. Loneliness, alcohol, curiosity, and horniness may have been what initially brought them together, but those factors didn't have anything to do with how he felt now. Spike felt so close to her, like they were always meant to be together but they hadn't been able to really _see_ each other and find their way to each other until last night.

Buffy had seemed awfully happy and glowy when they'd gone to sleep... But what if she only wanted to be orgasm friends, with no deeper feelings attached? What if she met another woman she was attracted to and started dating again? Or what if Cordelia realized what a colossal mistake she'd made and came back to Buffy? They'd only been broken up a month and people sometimes did change their minds... so that could very well happen. 

Could he take having his heart broken again? Spike didn't know what he'd do if he lost Buffy -- but he didn't really _have_ her, did he? He'd enjoyed the wonderland of her body last night, but he wanted it all: body, heart and soul. He wasn't lying last night when he'd said he was a greedy bastard.

Spike shook his head to dispel the bad thoughts. _'Stop it, wanker,'_ he told himself. _'You haven't been happy for a long time... and Buffy makes you happy. Take whatever she's willing to give, enjoy her company, and shut the bloody hell up.'_

Spike closed his eyes, wanting to relax and lay with Buffy a while longer before officially starting the day. 

A scratching sound, followed by a little whine at the bedroom door, made his eyes pop open again. He sighed, feeling suddenly guilty that he'd been so wrapped up in his thoughts about Buffy that he had forgotten about his girl, Sunshine -- he felt like a horrible parent. She hadn't had her breakfast yet, and she was probably peeved about not sleeping on the bed last night... Oh, he was in for it. He wondered if she'd shredded any pillows or shoes out in the living room to express her irritation.

Spike groaned as he carefully slid out of bed, trying not to wake Buffy. He breathed deep and stretched his sore muscles. A long night of shagging was the best of all possible ways to make one's muscles sore. He looked at Buffy and smirked as he recalled memorable moments from the night before that had helped make his muscles achy today. 

_'Six times -- my new personal best! Good God, Buffy's talented!'_ It wasn't just any ordinary woman that could keep Spike feeling that passionate and excited for hours.

He went to the closet and pulled on his black silk bathrobe before opening the bedroom door. Sunshine was sitting on the other side of the door, looking up at him with her big, sad, accusing, brown eyes. 

Spike smiled and bent down on one knee to pet her and scratch behind her ears the way she liked. "Mornin', Sunshine. How's my..."

She got up and walked away without waiting to get petted. She went briskly into the kitchen to await her breakfast/lunch.

Spike sighed. "Wonderful... she _is_ brassed off." He hoped he could make it up to her somehow. Maybe she'd fancy a walk in the dog park this afternoon? 

First things first -- he'd give Sunshine some food, and then have himself a hot shower. He wanted to be freshly washed and scrubbed when Buffy woke up.

As Spike had suspected, Sunshine had taken a small measure of revenge. There was a throw pillow minus the stuffing on the living room floor -- the stuffing now being scattered around the couch.

"Oh," Spike groaned and hung his head back, "bloody hell..."

* * *

Buffy rolled onto her back, yawning and stretching. Last night seemed like some wonderful, _very_ dirty dream. If it weren't for the soreness in her muscles and naughty bits, she'd think it _had_ to have been a dream -- because no one could have possibly made her as happy or feel as good as Spike had. But it had really happened.

She smiled and opened her eyes, only to find that Spike wasn't next to her. The clock on the nightstand said it was 12:30. Buffy hadn't slept that late in a long time. But they'd had a late night; it had probably been close to sunrise when they'd finally gotten too tired to fuck.

But it was more -- Spike was more -- than just _a fuck_ to her. 

Buffy still felt the same way about Spike as she had last night. It was confusing to go so quickly from not being interested in men, to falling head over heels with and wanting to have a relationship with one. And not just any guy, but one of her best friends. Buffy's head was still spinning from the swiftness of it all. 

She had been physically attracted to Cordelia (and thinking about Cordy's body still made Buffy tingle), so she had to be bisexual and not just simply gay as she'd previously thought. What she'd felt and experienced with Spike surpassed anything Buffy had ever felt before. Man, woman -- whatever, it didn't matter. She wanted Spike, he was the one she wanted to be with. Something told her that she and Spike could have a real shot at happiness together.

Buffy's leg bumped up against something. She looked down the bed and saw Sunshine laying near her legs and looking at her with those almost-human eyes that had freaked Buffy out the previous night. 

"Oh... hi there, Sunshine," Buffy said warily and feeling guilty for being the reason the dog was shutout of the bedroom until now. She couldn't tell if the dog was upset with her or not. "Where's your daddy?"

Sunshine's ears twitched and her eyes moved to the bathroom door for a moment before looking at Buffy again.

"Oh, he's in the bathroom? Okay... good. Sorry you had to sleep out in the living room last night..." Sunshine continued to stare impassively at her. "I promise we'll work something out in the future so you can sleep in here, too. That's if your daddy still wants me to... sleep over again. I gotta talk to him again to make sure he still feels the same way. Things ended on a really good note last night, so I'm hopeful that... Um, I know he's important to you and you're important to him so... you'll still get lots of quality time."

Buffy wondered what her 'morning after' conversation with Spike was going to be like if she was nervously babbling and apologizing to the dog.

"So... are we still friends, Sunshine?" Buffy asked, holding out her hand for a lick. She squeaked and pulled her hand back when she _thought_ she heard a little growl -- Buffy wasn't sure if she'd actually heard it or if it was just her imagination. 

Sunshine blinked at her, stood up on the bed and then hopped off to the floor. The dog walked out into the living room with her nose in the air. It seemed that Sunshine was holding a bit of a grudge -- she hadn't licked Buffy's proffered hand or wagged her tail like she usually did. 

"Wow, I just got dissed by a dog..." Well, it could've been worse. At least Sunshine hadn't bitten her.

Buffy frowned, not knowing how the dog had even gotten on the bed in the first place. Sunshine was too small to just climb or jump up. Buffy looked over the edge of the bed to see if Sunshine had constructed some kind of crude ramp.

Buffy looked up when the bathroom door opened and Spike emerged with a towel draped around his neck and wearing a faded pair of blue jeans with rips in the knees. He'd obviously just had a shower -- his hair was damp and beads of water still clung to his muscle-y torso. Buffy found the way he looked exceedingly sexy -- her heart thudded, a blush rose to her cheeks and butterflies zipped around in her stomach. 

Buffy sat up in bed, feeling strangely modest and holding the blanket to her chest. They smiled shyly at each other.

"Mornin', luv," Spike greeted her as he scrubbed the towel over his hair. "Well, more like afternoon now, innit?" he joked lamely. "You, uh, sleep well?"

"Top o' the afternoon to you, too. Uh-huh, I slept really well. You?"

"Yeah, like the dead." Spike shifted on his feet, his mind went blank when he saw that she was awake. He couldn't remember the clever, suave things he'd planned on saying to Buffy now. "The, uh, the bathroom's free if you want a bath or shower." He pointed to the door. "Still plenty of hot water."

"Yeah, I think I'll take a shower in a minute."

Spike dropped his towel on the floor and picked up a white tank top he'd gotten out earlier and pulled it on over his head. Buffy was disappointed to see his body getting covered. She'd hoped the clothes would be coming _off_ , not the other way around.

"You, um, have somewhere you have to be this afternoon?" Buffy asked.

"No. Well yeah. I mean, I don't have an appointment or anthin'." He put on socks and a pair of lived-in, white sneakers as he talked. "I promised my neighbor who lives across the way that I'd water her plants, feed her fish, and bring the mail in while she's on holiday."

"Oh? That's... nice of you." Buffy knew she had it bad for Spike -- just him mentioning doing a favor for a female neighbor made Buffy jealous and wonder how _close_ Spike was to the neighbor.

He smiled and shrugged. "Simone's done me a favor or two in the past, I'm just showing her the same courtesy."

"Simone, huh?" Buffy didn't like that -- Simone was a pretty, French woman's name. "Is she old and/or fat, by any chance?"

Spike laughed and looked at her as he finished tying his shoe laces. "Old and fat? No. Actually, she's a lingerie model -- I'd guess about twenty-four years old. I've taken pictures for her portfolio. Fancy that -- a model livin' across the street from a photographer."

"Yeah... fancy that." That was not the answer she'd been hoping for. Buffy pursed her lips, trying very hard not to act like a jealous jerk. The old Buffy (the strictly lesbian one who had existed before last night) would've been asking if Spike had any pictures of the hot female model so she could check them out. But Buffy only had eyes for Spike now; his was the only body she wanted to drool over. "She sounds... nice. You and her ever... you know, get groiny?"

"Hmm? Oh." He shook his head. "Nah, she's been with her boyfriend for a while now, and I was with Dru before, so... no, we never..." Spike tilted his head, smiling tentatively and wondering if he was detecting jealousy from Buffy. That would be a very good sign for him and his chances with her. 

"I think Sunshine's mad at me," Buffy said, changing the subject. "She was just staring at me and didn't give me any kisses."

"Yeah, she was a bit aloof with me, too. She's not such a happy pup today. She tore apart a pillow in the livin' room sometime during the night."

"Oh... she was probably imagining the pillow was me. She doesn't usually do stuff like that, does she?"

"No, not usually. She once chewed up a pair of Dru's high heels while in a snit, and she went through a sock shredding phase, but it's not like her to be destructive or act-out these days. She's brassed off and she wants me to know it."

"I'm sorry... I feel really guilty," Buffy said with a little laugh. 

"It's not your fault, luv. I had an attack of the guilties, too -- felt like the worst parent in the bloody world when I saw her sad little face..." He waved it off and stood up. "I'm planning on takin' her to the dog park for a nice walk and then stop somewhere to get her a special treat. She likes that dog ice cream, I'll buy her some of that." 

"I hope she's the forgiving and forgetting type."

"Sunshine will be alright, don't worry. It's been just me and her for months, she's used to being the center of my universe." He reached out touched Buffy's hair, tucking a lock behind her ear. "I still wouldn't change a thing about last night."

"I wouldn't, either," Buffy replied, returning the smile and feeling very happy to hear him say that.

They batted their eyes at each other, feeling like love-struck teenagers.

Spike fidgeted and nervously dropped his eyes from hers.

"Something wrong?" Buffy asked. 

"Uh, no, I just..." Spike got that shy, blushy look that Buffy found so charming and sexy. "I wanted to kiss you before I left, but..." His eyes flicked back up to hers. "Do you want me to?"

Buffy smiled wide. "If you don't mind kissing me while I still have dragon breath, then I don't mind."

They chuckled and he bent down to press his lips gently against hers. Buffy put her hand on the back of his neck lightly as the tender kiss went on. Spike broke the kiss and stood up straight again. 

"That was nice," Spike said. He wasn't used to feeling so uncertain of himself with a woman. He just wanted Buffy to _like_ him so much. He hadn't felt this desperate need for a girl to like him since he'd been a squeaky-voiced kid. But he had to be cool and not scare Buffy off.

"Mmmhmm, it was."

Spike furrowed his brow. "Uh... I was on my way to do something -- where was I going again? I can't remember..."

"To your neighbor's place across the street. Your old and fat neighbor."

Spike snorted a laugh. "Ah, right. I'll be back soon as I can."

"Okay."

He started for the door but then turned back to her. "I put a pot of coffee on. It should be ready any minute, you can help yourself."

"Thanks, I will."

"And I'll make pancakes when I get back. If... you want to stay for... pancakes."

Buffy grinned. "I'd love to. I worked up quite an appetite last night," she said, giving him a suggestive eyebrow wiggle and rubbing her stomach. "Maybe I'll even try that apple-cinnamon stuff on them."

Spike smiled goofily. "Right. Be back soon." He almost walked into the edge of the door, but was able to sidestep it at the last second. He looked back at her with a sheepish smile before he proceeded out into the living room. 

Buffy stifled a giddy laugh at seeing how flustered Spike was. He really was incredibly adorable when he was nervous -- it was a good sign that he was being all blushy and cute with her. He wanted her to stay and have lunch with him and not get her out of the house asap, like she'd heard many one-night stands ended. And he'd wanted to kiss her while she still had morning breath. Those were good signs, too. 

Buffy huffed a breath into her hand. "Eww. Definite hair-curling dragon breath." But Spike hadn't hinted that he'd found it gross. "Yay! He really must like me!"

She threw off the covers, slowly got out of bed, and then stretched. Her muscles were sore, but it was a good kind of sore. Spike had rocked her world like a pro last night. Buffy had never thought a night of sex, no matter how passionate or awesome, could change someone's outlook on life. Until now, that is.

As she stretched, she started humming/singing the theme song from 'The Greatest American Hero' (which had just popped into her head):

"Believe it or not  
I'm walkin' on air  
I never thought I could feel so free-eee-hee  
Mmm-hmmm-mmmmm-mmm-hmmm  
Who could it beeee?  
Believe it or not it's just meeeee"

She giggled, feeling silly and thankful that Spike wasn't here to hear her singing that.

With a spring in her step and a smile on her face, Buffy went into the bathroom to take a hot, muscle-soothing shower and search for a new toothbrush she could use to slay the dragon breath.

* * *

After her shower, Buffy put her panties back on and slipped into one of Spike's black t-shirts. She didn't think he'd mind her borrowing his shirt, and she hoped he might find it sexy.

Spike wasn't back yet, so she thought she'd help by getting things out they'd need to make pancakes. Buffy went out to the kitchen and started going through the fridge. 

"Hmm, wonder if he has any bacon and sausage? I got a hankerin' for 'em since I discovered how much I love eating _meat_ ," she giggled. She'd have to tell Spike that when he got home.

The telephone rang, startling her.

Buffy jumped. "Shit!" Without thinking, she reflexively went to the wall-mounted phone and picked it up like she would at her own house.

"Hello?" She rolled her eyes, thinking that she should've just let the machine get it.

There were a few seconds of silence, then a male voice said, "Buffy?"

It took her a moment to figure out who it was. "Xander?"

"Damn, I meant to call Spike. I must've dialed you by mistake. I was going to call you right after I talked to him."

Buffy didn't want anyone finding out yet about what had happened between her and Spike. Hopefully Xander wouldn't suspect. The two of them still had to talk about what they did and what it meant, she wasn't crazy about the idea of everyone knowing yet. While she was considering what and what not to say, Xander kept talking.

"I just found out that Willow and Tara didn't go to movie night, either... We feel really shitty for ditching you and Spike like that. Are you mad at us?"

"Oh, I'm not mad." In fact, Buffy was _very_ happy she and Spike had been alone.

"I bet Spike's pissed though, right?"

"He wasn't happy when you guys called to cancel... but I think he's okay with it now."

"I know him, and I know he's gotta be pissed. We should have made the time to get together, you guys need us to help lift your spirits... and we bail on you. We're really sorry, Buff."

"I said it's okay, Xan."

"We'll make it up to you guys," Xander went on, convinced that Buffy and Spike had to be angry. "We can take you both out to dinner and a movie whatever day you want, and we'll pony up for the beer and Chinese food from last night too, of course."

"That sounds cool, but we're really not mad."

"I'll call you back right after I talk to Spike, okay, Buffy? Bye."

"Xander, wait I'm --"

Buffy sighed and put the handset back in the cradle, but didn't take her hand away. As she expected, the phone rang a moment later.

She picked it up again and said, "Yello."

Pause. "Buffy? Damn, I did it again! I swear I dialed --"

"You _did_ dial right -- both times. I'm at Spike's place, I just happened to answer the phone."

"Why didn't you say so?"

"I was going to but you wouldn't let me talk."

"Oh... sorry. Are you still there or did you go back over?"

"Um... still."

"You drank a few too many, huh?" It wasn't unusual for one of the couples to stay the night if they'd drank too much, so Xander's mind didn't leap to a naughty reason for Buffy still being there.

"Yeah, thought it'd be better if I didn't drive." 

"Can you put Spike on? I want to apologize to him, too."

"Spike's not here, he had to go across the street. He promised his neighbor he'd feed her fish and water her plants, stuff like that. His neighbor who he said is some lingerie modeling skank. I added the skank, 'cause I just know she has to be one."

"Oh, really? Hey, maybe the lingerie model hottie neighbor has a chore or two _I_ could do around the house." A moment later, Xander said, "Oww!"

Buffy raised her eyebrows. "Hmm, have I developed the telekinetic power to slap perverts from miles away?" she wondered aloud.

"No, Anya hit me," Xander grumbled, rubbing the back of his head.

"Oh. Well, as long as someone smacked you, that's what matters," Buffy said cheerfully.

"Is Spike going to be back soon? I could call back in a few minutes."

"I'd say wait a while before you call again, or better yet, let him call you. Spike and I are going to have some lunch."

"But I want to talk to him asap," Xander whined. "I don't want him stewing any more about us not coming last night." 

"I told you he's not mad." Buffy sighed. "I gotta go, I'll tell Spike you called, okay?"

"Yeah, okay. Talk to you later, Buff."

They hung up. 

Buffy was pretty sure Xander would be calling back in five minutes or less, despite her telling him to wait. She shook her head and smiled. She thought she and Spike should try milking the 'being abandoned by their friends' thing a little. They could get a few free restaurant meals and movies out of the deal.

She was relieved that Xander didn't seem to suspect that something had happened between her and Spike. Things were definitely looking up, as far as mutual attraction and possible dating, but Buffy didn't want to jinx it by letting their other friends know about it yet. And they would ask _so_ many questions. 

Buffy needed to have a heart-to-heart with Spike to make sure they were both on the same page and wanted the same things. Keeping the lovey-dovey, swoony feelings a secret was best for now. But telling him she found him gorgeous, fun to be with, and sexy as hell wouldn't hurt.

* * *

Buffy's heart beat faster at the sound of the front door opening and closing. Spike came into the kitchen a few moments later. 

"Sorry it took me so long..." He smiled as his eyes moved over her body. "That's a _very_ fetching look on you, pet."

She blushed and did a turn to show off the black t-shirt (and how it barely covered her ass). "I was hoping you wouldn't mind me wearing it."

Spike's tongue quickly swept over his top lip. "Don't mind at all."

"So, what took you so long at the neighbor's?" Buffy asked as she poured a cup of coffee.

Spike had to force his eyes up and away from her legs and butt. "Huh? Oh, I was waitin' for the postman so I wouldn't have to go back over later. And Mike the Postman was apparently feelin' chatty, so I had to be polite and talk with him for ten bloody minutes."

Buffy poured a second cup of coffee, and then set one on the kitchen island for him. "You're so nice and polite to everyone! Who woulda guessed!" she teased. 

"Thanks, luv." Spike lifted his mug and took a sip of black coffee. "Mike's a nice bloke. Plus, you don't want to be shirty with the people who control what letters, bills and packages you receive, and in what condition you receive them in."

She chuckled. "That's true. I give my mailman a batch of cookies at Christmas. I don't know if that helps, though... I'm not the best baker in the world. He might think I'm trying to poison him."

"Sunshine still givin' you a hard time?"

"I haven't seen her. I think she went out in the backyard. It's probably a good idea for me to avoid her for a while. She ain't my biggest fan right now."

"Well, you ready for some of Chef Spike's world famous pancakes?" Spike asked, smirking and walking around the island. He looked out the window to make sure Sunshine was out there. He was contented to see that she was laying in the grass by the bird feeder, sunning herself.

Buffy rubbed her stomach. "Mmmhmm, I'm starved."

Spike got more ingredients out of the refrigerator and cabinets. "I can even make them in fun shapes," he said, holding up a bunny-shaped pancake mold.

Buffy giggled. "Oooh, bunny pancakes! Fancy. Never make those for Anya."

He laughed. "Yeah, don't think they'd go over well, what with her bunny phobia."

Buffy sat down on a stool at the island. She enjoyed just gazing at Spike. She wondered again what the hell Dru's problem had been. Why would any woman give up a guy who looked like him, talked like him, _fucked_ like him, and could also whip up a batch of pancakes? 

They were both thinking how good this felt -- just hanging out and getting ready to enjoy some pancake-y goodness after a night of unbridled lust. Hopefully there would be many more lazy afternoons like this in their future.

Mentioning Anya (and her bunny phobia) reminded Buffy about Xander calling. "Oh, you should expect a call from Xander soon. Possibly within minutes."

Spike raised an eyebrow as he tossed ingredients into a mixing bowl. "How do you know that? You psychic?" He thought, _'Oh God, I hope she's not psychic...'_ Dru had fancied herself an 'intuitive', and Spike had had enough of that bollocks to last a lifetime. And it was alarming to think that Buffy might be able to read his mind and know how he really felt about her.

"I know 'cause he called while you were gone -- twice -- and was very apologetic about how they all bailed on us last night. He talked to Willow this morning and they felt doubly bad."

"Good. They _should_ feel like shit," Spike said with a nod.

"Oh... I told him you weren't mad. I thought you were... okay with it." Maybe Spike wasn't as grateful as she was that things had turned out the way they had...

"I was mad... at first. I can't complain about what them _not_ being here led to, though. Takes the edge right off my anger." He glanced at her with a wily smile.

Buffy smiled back. "I know what you mean. I can't be pissed off about it, either. But Xander is worried that you're really angry with him. Said they'll reimburse us for the food and drink, _and_ they'll treat us to a night out -- dinner and a movie."

"Hmm, is that so?" Spike grinned evilly. "I do believe I'll take the piss outta him a bit, then. Lay it on real thick-like and make him think I'm ready to punch him in the face."

"Oh, you're evil!" Buffy laughed. "I confess, I thought about doing that a little bit, too. Um, I didn't let on to Xander that anything... _happened_ between you and me." She looked down and ran her fingertip around the rim of her coffee cup. She took a breath, readying herself to forge ahead. "You and me should... you know... talk about it."

"Yeah... we need to --"

The phone rang again, making them groan. They were nervous to talk about their new relationship, but they also wanted to get to it without further interruptions, just to have 'the talk' out of the way and to better know where they stood with each other (and make a date for the next time they wanted to hook up).

"And that'll be Xander again," Buffy said.

Spike went to the phone and then closed his eyes for a moment, looking like an actor preparing for a role. "I'm getting into the character of 'Brassed Off Spike'."

"Aww, don't be too mean to him," Buffy said with a chuckle.

Spike smiled evilly again and wagged his eyebrows at Buffy as he put his hand on the phone. "This is gonna be fun."

"Wot?!" Spike answered the phone in a growly voice, but smiling conspiratorially at Buffy.

There was a pause. "That's not a very nice greeting. Your phone etiquette needs work, luv."

Spike's smile disappeared. It was Drusilla on the line, not Xander.

Buffy could tell something was wrong by the look on his face. Maybe it wasn't Xander, but someone like Spike's boss calling? It was even worse than she'd thought when she heard him say his ex's name.

"Drusilla..."

"Yes, darling, it's me."

"What do you want?" Spike asked tersely, turning his back on Buffy.

"I miss you, Spike. I've done some thinking... and I know I made a mistake by leaving. We're meant to be together, and I was a fool to try fightin' it." 

"Un-fucking-believable..." he said, looking up at the ceiling and shaking his head. 

"I know you're cross with me for what happened, but --"

"Cross? _Cross_? I _hate_ you for what you did to me. You expect me to just forget how you treated me?"

"I love you. I never stopped lovin' you, Spike. Please forgive me?" 

Dru was trying to sound calm, but Spike could hear anxiety in her voice. It sounded as though she was terrified he'd spurn her. Was it possible she really did still love him?

Spike trembled from the deluge of strong emotions bombarding him. Dru wanting him back was something he'd prayed for since the day she'd left. He'd given up hope of that happening -- especially after months of not hearing a word from her. "How can you say you love me? You looked me right in the eye and told me you didn't want me anymore. Do you have any clue how much that fucking hurt?!"

 

Buffy was extremely uncomfortable. It would be awkward and bad enough to be in the same room with someone who was just a friend while they argued with their ex on the phone. But Buffy was also filled with dread about what might result from Dru's phone call. 

She remembered Spike calling Drusilla his 'soulmate' and 'the love of his life' many times since she'd first met him. What they'd shared the night before was amazing, but could one night of amazing sex trump the love of one's life wanting them back? Buffy had a sick feeling the answer to that was 'no'. She was afraid her chance at something more meaningful than one night of great sex with Spike was dwindling.

Buffy felt like she was going to cry, so she slipped out the door onto the back patio. She sat down on the steps that led down to the grass, fighting desperately to keep the tears in her eyes from falling. Her vision was getting blurry -- she was losing the fight.

Buffy wanted to run to the bedroom and get dressed so she could go home. She wanted to get out of here before Spike got off the phone and told her that he was giving Drusilla another chance. But that would only delay getting her heart broken... Better to stick around and get it all over with instead of feeling sick and waiting for him to call her and tell her the bad news.

"Oh God, this isn't happening..." Buffy whispered, feeling like she'd been sucker punched.

 

Back in the house, Spike continued his heated discussion with Drusilla.

Spike noticed that Buffy had left the kitchen. He figured she'd felt awkward and needed to step outside to get away from the arguing. He felt really bad for making her run off, and he would apologize to her for it later. But right now, he was too upset, confused, and shocked to focus on anything else but Dru. 

"Why the hell did it take you _three months_ to realize you still love me?" he asked angrily. "I went all the way to bloody Brazil to tell you how much I loved you -- and you turned me away. Told me I wasn't enough for you... You made me feel worthless and doubt myself. I didn't get a decent night's sleep for weeks -- I kept wonderin' what it was I did to drive you away," Spike said, his voice thick and threatening to break. He didn't want to give her the satisfaction of knowing how badly she'd hurt him, but he recalled the agony he'd gone through, all too well.

"I'll make it all up to you, my Spike, if you just give me another chance. I left you 'cos I had the jitters 'bout our wedding. I panicked and made a stupid decision."

He ran a hand back through his hair. "How could you have jitters about the wedding -- we didn't even set a bloody date!"

"I wasn't thinkin' straight. I love you, I'll --"

"Stop sayin' that!" Spike growled. "You can't've loved me and hurt me the way you did."

"I'll prove how much I love you -- all I need is another chance. I want to see you -- I need to see you -- and talk to you in person. We can sort everything out, I know we can. Think of all the happy memories we've made... We can make so many more. We were made for each other, my pet -- you know it, an' I know it. No one could ever love you the way I do. Can I see you?"

The part of Spike that would always love Drusilla wanted to say yes, he would at least talk to her about _possibly_ getting back together. That is, after all, what he'd prayed for so many times over the past few months. They really did have a lot of good times together, and she had been everything to him for so many years. Before she'd left him, Spike had thought he and Dru were _eternal_. 

He looked out the window and saw Buffy sitting on the steps with her back to him... His heart didn't belong solely to Dru any longer. But it would be insane to give up a chance of reconciling with the woman he'd loved for years and had intended to marry because of his brand-new feelings for a recently-lapsed lesbian who only wanted to be orgasm friends...

"Spike?" Dru said after he was quiet for a while. "Tell me when I can come see you."

* * *

Buffy was positive about her feelings for Spike now, no more wondering if her feelings were real or if it was just a passing thing. Being faced with the possibility of losing him to his ex was agonizing. They hadn't even had a chance to have the morning after 'To be, or not to be a couple' talk. Drusilla had the worst timing in history! Or was it _Buffy_ who had the bad timing?

Spike had had a great time last night too, she knew he did. Maybe he wouldn't take Dru back after what they'd shared. But Buffy knew how much he'd loved Dru. It was obvious how devoted to and passionate Spike was about Dru when she'd seen them together in the past. It had been obvious to anyone with working eyeballs and ears -- Spike simply adored Drusilla.

Buffy had to prepare for the worst, to hear him say something like 'Last night was fun, but I've got to give Dru another chance. I hope you understand'. 

Buffy put her hands over her face, hoping that she wouldn't cry, or make a fool out of herself in general, when he did come out onto the patio to talk. She had to respect his decision, take it with some dignity, and try not to make him feel guilty. After what he'd been through with Dru, he didn't need her piling any more on him.

 

Sunshine could tell Buffy was sad, and she wanted to cheer her up. She was still annoyed that her daddy let Buffy sleep on his bed last night instead of her and closed the door, but Sunshine didn't like it when people were sad and they cried. Her daddy had been like that for a long time after Dru went away. She didn't like to think of Dru as "Mummy", she didn't like Dru at all. 

If she had to share her daddy with anyone, Buffy was better than that meanie Dru. Buffy was nice and gave Sunshine treats and scratched her behind the ears. Daddy was in a good mood today and showing his teeth (which Sunshine had learned was a thing humans did when they were happy), so she wouldn't mind having Buffy around.

The dog got up and went over to Buffy on the steps, giving the human's arm a little, sympathetic lick.

 

Buffy took her hands away from her face and looked down at the dog. She smiled sadly and petted Sunshine on the head. "Aww, you're not mad at me anymore, girl?"

For some reason, Sunshine being nice to her made Buffy feel worse -- even the dog knew how pitiful Buffy's predicament was and felt sorry for her. 

Buffy continued to pet the dog and try to stave off tears. What was she going to do? She'd fallen for Spike in a big way, she wouldn't be able to pretend she didn't want him, and go back to being just friends. She wouldn't be able to see him with Drusilla and not feel a big ball of jealousy burning in the pit of her stomach. But he was one of her best friends... she didn't want to lose him as a friend, either. 

In hindsight, she should have listened to Spike last night -- getting groiny with each other _was_ going to hurt, or perhaps totally ruin, their friendship -- because Buffy knew it would just be too painful to see him with Drusilla.

Buffy thought, _'Why did that stupid, crazy, bony bitch have to call!? Why couldn't she just stay out of his life?!'_

Sunshine licked Buffy's arm again.

* * *

Buffy tensed and gulped when she heard the sliding door open. She could hear her own pulse pounding in her ears. She quickly wiped her eyes (a few tears had escaped despite her best efforts).

Sunshine hopped off the stairs and danced around as Spike sat down on the step next to Buffy. Spike smiled and petted Sunshine, happy at least that his dog seemed to have forgiven him. 

"Buffy," he started, "...I'm sorry."

Buffy, who couldn't look him in the eye yet, took that to mean he was sorry they were going from 'orgasm friends' back to just regular friends so quickly, their affair was officially over. She cleared her throat. "I... understand. You love Dru, and giving her another chance seems like the right thing to do. I just..."

"What?" Spike frowned and looked at her. "You think I'm daft enough to take her back?"

"It's not about being 'daft' -- you love her. And love can..." Buffy looked at him with hope (as well as tears) in her eyes. "You mean... you aren't getting back together? You told her no?"

"Of course I told her no," Spike said defensively. "And then I told her to sod off. Don't want to talk to her or see her again. I've moved on... emotionally."

Buffy smiled and looked down at her lap. It felt like a huge weight had just been lifted off of her; it was easier to breathe now. "Good. I think you made the right decision." She sniffled.

Spike leaned forward and tilted his head, trying to see her face. "Buffy, what's wrong? Were... you crying?"

"No." She sniffled again, and then smiled wanly. "My eyeballs get moist sometimes for no reason." She looked at him. "Your eyeballs look a little moist, too. Are you okay?"

Spike sighed and ran his hand back through his hair, looking out at the backyard. "Dru just drives me crazy, you know? She ripped my heart out, and now she wants me to take her back like none of it ever happened." He looked at her again. "I can see you were crying. Wanna tell me why?"

Sunshine went past them and on into the house for a drink of water. She figured the two humans could help each other be not sad without her help.

"I was upset because... I couldn't stand the thought of you getting back with Drusilla. That bitch hurt you so bad and she does **not** deserve you," Buffy said firmly.

"Oh..." Spike had hoped her tears were for a different reason. He smiled slightly and patted Buffy's knee. "Thanks, pet. That's nice of you to say."

"And I like you," Buffy blurted out. "A lot."

"I like you a lot, too, Buffy." 

She could tell he wasn't getting her gist. He still thought she meant she liked him as a friend.

Spike took a deep breath, ready to be truthful. "In fact..." He stood up and began slowly pacing in front of the steps. "We should have that talk, yeah?"

Buffy nodded. "If you feel up to it." 

"I like you, Buffy. I've always liked you, but our circumstances in the past... well, you know the circumstances. We were both in love and happy with other people. And you weren't attracted to men, of course."

"Yeah..."

"I'm about to say some things that will probably freak you out... but I think it's important that I be completely honest. I was going to keep some thoughts to myself so I wouldn't scare you off, but I don't like keepin' things bottled up."

"O...kay..." Buffy said slowly, wondering where he was going with this. She was afraid to assume anything at this point.

Spike's nervous pacing picked up speed as he babbled. "I don't want to be with Drusilla anymore. I was angry that she called and had the bloody nerve to think I'd take her back -- but I was more angry with myself, 'cos if she'd called just a day ago, I might have been tempted to give her another chance. Love's bitch, that's what I am. But after you and I... I have feelings for you, Buffy. I know that me developing warm an' fuzzies for you isn't what you had in mind when we started playin' 'Show Me Yours and I'll Show You Mine'. I know that you only liked women before, and you'll need to mull it over. And maybe what we did was just experimenting for you, but it was more than that to me. I hope you'll consider me and... God, I'm sorry -- I promised myself I wouldn't put any pressure on you, and what do I do?"

Buffy was happily stunned. She couldn't say anything for a few seconds, and by the time she was ready to speak, Spike was already talking again.

Spike growled and shook his head, thinking he sounded like a complete git. And then he tried expressing the way he felt again. "Last night started with the two of us having a bit of fun, but it quickly became more than that to me. I realized how much I cared for you. I like you -- and want you -- as more than a friend." He hurried ahead to the next part, not wanting her to feel sorry for him if she didn't feel the same way. "I don't expect you to throw out your entire sexual identity just because of one night with me. I'm not making any bloody sense, am I? But I'm afraid to stop talking, 'cos then you'll --"

Buffy got up and stood in the way of his pacing, making him halt. She laid her hands on his chest. Spike stopped and looked nervously into her eyes.

Buffy smiled and slid her hands up his chest and around to the back of his neck. She leaned in and kissed him softly. "You talk too much," Buffy said teasingly as she nibbled at his bottom lip. And then she kissed him harder.

Spike put his arms around her and closed his eyes, melting into the kiss with a deep moan.

When they needed to stop for oxygen, they pulled back and smiled at each other.

"I feel the same way about you, Spike," Buffy admitted. "I was so afraid you wouldn't want me the same way I want you."

"How could I not want you in every possible way, Buffy? You're a helluva woman." Spike latched onto her lips for another hungry kiss.

She tilted her head back and panted for air as Spike's mouth moved to her neck and his hands wandered over her back. "I love you," Buffy said breathily.

They both pulled back, looking at each other with wide, surprised eyes.

"Oh God... no, I did _not_ say that," Buffy said quickly and put a hand over her mouth, horrified with herself for letting that slip. Things had been going so well -- and then she had to say that! "I-I don't know why I said that! You stay here while I go invent a time machine so I can go back in time and _not_ say that. Be back in a jiff!" 

She tried breaking away from him, but Spike tightened his hold around her waist. He couldn't believe she'd said it -- the words that _he_ had been terrified he'd blurt out. But he had to make sure she hadn't said it in the heat of the moment.

Buffy screwed her eyes shut, not able to look at him. "Please let me go, Spike," she whined.

"Open your eyes," Spike said softly.

"No." Buffy pouted.

"C'mon, luv. Open up those beautiful baby greens." Spike jostled her a bit in his arms.

Buffy compromised by opening one eye. 

Spike smiled. "Did you mean 'I love you' as a friend... or more? Or did you not mean to say it at all, and it came out by accident?"

"...Which of those answers would you want it to be?" she asked anxiously.

"I want the real answer. I want to know how you feel, pet. Would it help if I told you how I feel about you first?" By her reaction, he guessed that she'd meant it in a romantic sense -- he hoped so, anyway. If he'd said 'I love you' first, he'd be wanting a time machine, too.

She nodded, still afraid of what he might say, but it would be easier to know how he really felt. "Maybe that would help..."

"I was afraid I was gonna say that to you last night -- several times." Spike didn't feel nervous about admitting it now that she'd broken the 'I love you' barrier. "I love you too, Buffy."

Buffy opened her other eye. "You're... not just saying that because I said it first, are you? 'Cause you don't have to..."

Spike smiled wider and shook his head. "I've got it bad for you, Buffy. You're an amazing woman -- funny, sweet, kind -- and a bobcat in the sack. I thought I was just a pathetic git in love with a woman who could never love me back."

Buffy grinned and threw her arms around his neck again. "I meant I feel the swoony kind of love for you, too." 

They hugged and kissed, and then Spike spun her around in a circle. Buffy laughed as her feet left the ground, holding him tighter.

They kissed again when he set her back on the ground.

"Are we just crazy?" Buffy laughed, her heart going a mile a minute. "Can we really be in love after one night of sex? Though it was _spectacular_ sex."

"Perhaps we are a bit nutty," Spike replied with a laugh. "But we can be crazy together. You really... want to be with me? Dating, boyfriend/girlfriend type stuff?"

She nodded. "I really, truly do. Believe me, it's just as much of a surprise to me as it is to you."

"I really converted you to Team Hetero, then?" Spike asked excitedly, a big grin on his face. 

"Well, I definitely want to be with you and only you now, but I don't know about 'converted'. I think it's more that I realized I'm not --"

He smirked. "Can we just say I converted you? Other men will look upon me as a god."

Buffy chuckled. "Okay, if it's _that_ important to you. Very well, you converted me, you big, manly man. My gayness was no match for you -- you, with your masculine wiles, devil tongue, and mystical cock. You want me to print up a t-shirt that says 'Spike converted me' on the front and 'Now playing for Team Hetero' on the back?"

Spike smiled and hugged her. "Aw, you'd do that for me? You're the best, pet!" A second later, he raised an eyebrow and said, "Mystical cock?"

They chuckled.

"You're silly. But I'm fond of silliness myself." She hugged him back. "I think we could be really good for each other, Spike," she said sincerely.

"I think so too, Buffy. I don't wanna jinx anything... but I have a really good feeling about us." He kissed her throat. "You know what I wanna do right now?" Spike asked against her neck, in a sexy, growly voice.

"Hmm, yes?"

"Take you back in the bedroom for several more hours. Professor Spike has a very lengthy lesson plan, and there's much more he wants to show his star pupil."

"You're really a state-of-the-art sex robot made in Japan, aren't you?" Buffy giggled.

"Ah, damn, you discovered my secret." Spike kissed a line down the side of her neck. "My sole mission in life is to please my mistress."

She squeezed his butt. "Ooh, domo arigato, Mr. Roboto." Buffy's stomach chose that moment to growl. "Um, I don't know about you sex robots, but us humans need food to give us energy -- and I want to have a lot of energy before we go back in the classroom."

Spike sighed. "Yeah, I s'pose you're right. I'm peckish and need to refuel, too." He took her hand and started heading into the house. "Pancakes first, then we break out the Kama Sutra."

"Didn't you say something about taking Sunshine to the dog park?"

He sighed again. "Damn, I'm the worst father in the world... thinkin' about my own primitive, base desires." Sunshine's unconditional love had helped Spike get through those first dark months after Drusilla left; he had to make his furry daughter a priority. The fact that he'd fallen in love again and his head was in the clouds was no excuse. 

"I don't want to be on Sunshine's 'shit list' again," Buffy chuckled. "Besides, I think our bodies need a little more recovery time."

* * *

They made bunny-shaped pancakes and sausage (Spike enjoyed Buffy's 'newfound love of eating meat' joke), and talked some more as they ate. Buffy made a piece of sausage just for Sunshine, which helped the dog forgive her completely for everything.

Spike and Buffy spent most of the time talking about the things they _already_ liked about each other, pre-sexcapades. It was important to both of them to make it clear their feelings weren't simply sexual and lusty. It was so freeing to tell each other, and laugh about, all the little thoughts that had occurred to them the night before. They'd been too afraid of ruining a good thing by admitting too much at the time. All that anxiety was for nothing, thankfully.

Buffy helped Spike clean the kitchen up after their satisfying meal. 

She chuckled as she put the last dish away. "I can't believe what a huge-giant slut I was last night in the living room. I was curious, and then I just wanted you so bad, and then I kept craving more." She blushed and put a hand over her eyes. "The way I made you whip it out and then... took advantage of you."

Spike laughed and put his arms around her waist from behind. He rested his chin on her shoulder. "Pet, you didn't make me do anything I didn't want. It was a bit awkward at first, yeah... but you saying and doing those things to me is something I'd fantasized about so many bloody times. I found it hard to comprehend that it was happening outside of my pervy imagination. I'd never been taken advantage of before. I loved it," he said as he nuzzled her neck. "Dear Penthouse, I usually don't write letters like this..."

Buffy giggled and squirmed in his arms. "I'd better get dressed."

"Damn. Not what I was hopin' you'd say," Spike joked.

They went out into the living room. 

Buffy noticed a few pieces of pillow stuffing around the couch Spike had missed when he'd cleaned up the signs of Sunshine's protest. But he'd gotten most of the debris. "Did you yell at Sunshine for destroying the pillow?" She knew he never yelled at the dog, but wondered what, if any, punishment there'd been.

"I gave her a 'look'." Spike demonstrated by lowering his brows and frowning, looking very displeased. "And I shook my finger at her and told her she was a bad dog for doin' what she did..." Then his expression softened and he smiled slightly. "She just looked at me with those big brown eyes, makin' me feel guilty. I felt like it was my fault she took her anger out on the pillow -- she thought I was mad at her and I was punishing her for something by making her sleep out here. Bloody dog can make me feel like a jerk with just a look. So... I let the issue drop."

Buffy smiled and put her arms around his middle. "You're such a pushover. I'll have to ask Sunshine what 'look' it is she gives you that makes you forgive her almost instantly. I might need that in the future." 

Spike hung his head back and groaned good-naturedly. "Wonderful. I'm gonna have two females who have me wrapped 'round their dewclaws." 

"Yep, 'fraid so." Buffy smiled slyly when she saw his sketchpad on the coffee table. "I loved the pictures you drew of me. They _were_ sexual, weren't they? It wasn't just 'the human body is a beautiful thing' kind of deal?" 

Spike smirked, and then gave her a little kiss. "Maybe. Actually, it was a bit of both. I found _your_ human body particularly aesthetically pleasing."

After a little more smooching, they finally made their way into the bedroom where Spike changed the bed sheets while Buffy got dressed.

"Thank goodness your bed wasn't possessed by a demon like the one in the movie," Buffy said as she put her shoes on.

Spike smiled. "Yeah, that would've been most unfortunate. We didn't heed the movie's warning, did we? Coulda gotten ourselves all eaten up by the very bed we were shaggin' on. Positively chilling, it is!"

"No matter how things go between us, we'll always have 'Death Bed: The Bed That Eats People'," Buffy said melodramatically, putting her hands over her heart. "That movie will forever have a special place in my heart."

Spike laughed and nodded as he finished tucking in the covers, "Same here, pet." He stepped back from the bed and put his hands on his hips. "There, all done. My normal, un-possessed bed looks presentable again."

Buffy inspected his work, nodding approvingly. "Very nice job of making the bed. Your mom taught you right."

"Yes, she did. I'm what you call a 'Renaissance Man'. Cookin' bunny pancakes, makin' beds, drawin' nude pics of my lesbian friends and then converting them -- nothing's beyond my scope."

Buffy gave his butt a playful smack, and then snuck in a quick grope. "Okay, I guess we both should get a move on before the whole day slips away, huh?" 

"Hmm, I think I'll take a camera to the park. Sunshine likes havin' her picture taken." Spike went to his camera drawer and got out his favorite digital camera.

"I didn't think of it until now, but how come you didn't whip out a camera last night to take some steamy pictures of me, Mr. Professional Pornographer?" Buffy smirked. "Oops, I meant, _Photographer_." 

Spike looked at her, arching an eyebrow. "Bloody hell... if I knew you'd be into it, I would've setup the tripod. I reckoned boudoir photography was more of a _second_ time kind of thing."

Buffy smirked. "Well, there's always next time."

Spike smirked back and waggled his eyebrows.

And then Buffy felt shy again with what she was about to propose. She looked down and toed the carpet. "Um... if you don't mind a little more of a delay, you could follow me back to my place. I could change into fresh clothes and go to the dog park with you and Sunshine. Unless you think she'd like it better with just you and her?" She looked up at him expectantly.

Spike smiled and put his arms around Buffy, giving her lips a light kiss. "I think that sounds like a brilliant plan. I hope to have you over here much, much more in the future, so it'd be best to have my two favorite girls get used to havin' each other around. I want my daughter and my new girlfriend to get along." 

That really was very important to Spike. Drusilla had been cold to Sunshine, and had even threatened to get rid of the dog someday while Spike was at work. He wanted his furry daughter to have a proper, doting mum (or stepmum) this time around. It touched him that Buffy cared about Sunshine's feelings.

Buffy grinned and wrapped her arms around him. "Good. I'd like to go with, but I wouldn't want to intrude on Father/Daughter time." 

"You could never intrude, luv. You're always welcome. I think you won Sunshine over again by giving her a banger from the table."

She giggled. "Heehee, banger. You're so cute; I love the way you talk."

Just as they were about to kiss again, they noticed Sunshine sitting in the doorway to the bedroom, looking at them with her leash on the floor in front of her.

"Well, someone's trying to give me a strong hint," Spike said, raising an eyebrow. "Ain't exactly subtle, is she?"

"Don't you keep the leash up on a hook by the front door?" Buffy asked, frowning a bit.

"Yeah."

"How'd she get it down from the hook? She's too little to reach it."

"She can be a bloody ninja when she wants to be," Spike said with fatherly pride.

Buffy was surprised Sunshine hadn't found a way to turn the doorknob and get into the bedroom by herself last night -- like a very cute and fluffy version of those Velociraptors in 'Jurassic Park'. It appeared that Sunshine could accomplish anything she put her mind to. And Buffy was starting to think the dog really _was_ capable of taking action photos of them with her iPhone.

* * *

Spike decided to call Xander after they got back from the dog park -- Spike and Buffy both agreed (with evil grins) that making their friends wonder for a few more hours how mad they were would be fun. 

Sunshine seemed back to her old self, yipping happily, trotting, and wagging her tail as the three of them headed out the front door. 

Spike and Buffy shared one more soft kiss before getting in their respective cars. 

Buffy sighed happily as she put her seatbelt on. She was amazed everything had turned out so well: she loved Spike, and he loved her; they were going to spend the day (and then hopefully another night) together; Spike had chosen her over the evil Drusilla, even when he hadn't known if Buffy would return his feelings; and Sunshine was being friendly again.

Buffy's lesbian friends would no doubt be shocked to learn about her 'conversion', some of them would probably be disappointed in her, too. Willow and Tara wouldn't be upset with her, but they would definitely be shocked. It wouldn't be easy for Buffy to explain why she suddenly liked dick now (Spike's dick, specifically). Well, telling them about the mind-numbingly intense orgasms Spike had given her might help her friends understand. But they'd better not get curious enough to want to try him out for themselves -- Spike's mystical cock belonged to only Buffy (and himself, of course). Buffy felt an inexplicable bond with Spike -- not just a physical one, but a spiritual one -- that told her he was 'the one' for her.

And Buffy planned on trying to get over her aversion to the dog looking at her and Spike while they were _busy_. It wasn't fair to poor Sunshine to shut the bedroom door and make her feel like she was being punished for something. And considering how the dog tended to go into a self-induced coma when there was lots of yelling (even _happy_ yelling), it probably wouldn't be an issue anyway.

Buffy felt such a sense of peace and happiness, like she'd finally found what she'd been looking for her whole life. She smiled and glanced in the rearview to look at Spike in the car behind hers. 

And Spike was smiling back at her, feeling the exact same thing.

 

THE END... 

On second thought, no, it's not the end :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big thanks to everyone who gave me yummy reviews! I love hearing back from you guys! *smoochies to all* 
> 
> 'Greatest American Hero' theme lyrics by Mike Post/Stephen Geyer


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few folks requested an epilogue and I got muse-y lol I hope y’all enjoy the extra chapters!
> 
> Happy belated birthday to my homegirl CallMeKitten! *huggggs* This chapter is dedicated to you, Buttercup! =D 
> 
> If you’re a fan of hot, fun, and yummy Spuffyness (and who isn’t? heehee), do yourself a favor and give CallMeKitten’s stories a looksee!
> 
> Thanks to Passion4Spike for beta'ing! Her help and suggestions have been invaluable :D
> 
> Banners by xoChantelly and Edgehead

_Right after Xander talked to Buffy on the phone..._

Xander hung up and turned to Anya. "Buffy says to wait for Spike to call me. She said they're not mad, but I know he's gotta be pissed."

"Buffy stayed over Spike's last night?" Anya asked.

"Yeah, said she didn't feel good about driving."

"I bet they had sex," Anya said as she put the dishes from lunch in the sink.

"Wh-what? No! They didn't have... _that_. That's crazy-talk."

"How do you know?"

"I just do."

Anya argued her case, "They're both able-bodied, sexy singles who were lonely, drunk, probably very horny, and then felt abandoned by their friends. That last one was our fault."

"Um, Ahn, aren't you forgetting one small, but very important detail? Buffy's gay."

Anya shrugged. "I still say they had sex. If any man could convert a lesbian, it's Spike." She hastily added, "And you, of course."

"Buffy doesn't like men."

"Maybe drunk Buffy likes them."

Xander thought about for a second, and then shook his head. "No, nothing happened. Buffy's gay -- end of story."

"Gay, shmay. All the factors I mentioned make the gayness hazy. Wanting intimacy and solace from another hot-blooded human being trumps any amount of gayness. And alcohol certainly helps make things hazier."

Xander shook his head again. "You're wrong. You think _everybody_ is hooking up all the time. Being gay isn't something you can just decide to give up for one night."

"Some people only come to the realization that they're gay once they've already reached adulthood and have had relationships with the opposite sex. So why can't it happen the other way around?"

"Just drop it, okay? Nothing like that happened between them."

Anya shrugged. "If you say so." Arguing with Xander was tiring, so she'd let it go -- for now.

"And don't make them uncomfortable or embarrass them by saying stuff like that. Spike's gonna be mad enough at us as it is." 

"I think it's about time for Spike to get a new girlfriend. He needs to put himself back on the market and stop pining for Dru. I can introduce him to my friend Hallie." Anya nodded and smiled, liking that idea. She loved playing matchmaker.

"Ahn, no! Don't try setting him up with strange women! He's not ready for that."

Anya put her hands on her hips. "Don't say this, don't say that, don't play matchmaker -- you're not the boss of me! And my friend Hallie is not a _strange_ woman!"

"I'm... I didn't mean to sound like I'm bossing you. I just don't want to piss Spike off any more. And I meant Hallie is a _stranger_ to Spike, he doesn't even know her. Sorry, honey." Xander gave her a kiss on the cheek. Truthfully, Xander did think her friend Hallie was strange -- she was always giggling with Anya about something.

Anya pursed her lips. "Okay, I forgive you. But don't order me around again." She smiled again. "As I was saying, Spike's quite a catch, it would be insanely easy to find someone to set him up with. He owns a house, he has steady employment, he loves animals, he's got that accent, and he's gorgeous -- gorgeousness is always a plus. I know a lot of women who'd like to take a crack at him."

"Please, I'm begging you, don't set him up on a surprise date, Anya," Xander pled, holding his hands together in supplication.

She ignored him and continued. 

"On top of all those other good qualities, Spike's a stallion in bed. He's very talented and knows how to give his partner lots of orgasms, even multiples. So many men don't give pleasing a woman top priority, but Spike does." 

Xander blinked at her. He prayed she wasn't speaking from experience. "...And how the hell would you happen to know that?"

"Drusilla told me. She was the only female friend in our group who I could dish about heterosexual sex with."

"Oh... thank God." Xander let out an anxious breath and put a hand to his chest. "I thought I was having a stroke..."

Anya laughed and playfully smacked Xander on the butt. "Oh Xander, you're so silly! Of course I haven't had sex with Spike, because I love you and you're more than enough man for me. I'm a very lucky woman."

"Aww, thanks, babe." Xander grinned goofily and kissed her on the lips.

"But if you and I weren't a couple, you bet your ass I would've hit that," Anya said with a nod.

He frowned. "Can I take that kiss back?"

"Well, you were talking about _doing chores_ for some lingerie model on the phone," Anya pointed out haughtily.

"That was a joke! Yours wasn't."

"I said I'd jump Spike's bones _if_ you and I weren't together -- big difference. Unless you plan on breaking up with me, it's not an issue. I'm in love with you and very happy, I don't want anyone else."

Xander sighed, deciding just to let the matter drop. Arguing with Anya was a no-win situation. After a moment, he asked, "Why do you think Dru left him?" They all had privately wondered about that because Spike seemed like a great guy, not the kind you'd expect to get dumped.

"You're forgetting that Drusilla was a little crazy. Only a crazy woman would leave a handsome, loving man who isn't afraid of commitment, who has a good job, who's a demon between the sheets, and who has a ten inch penis."

Xander grimaced. "Oh my God! I don't want to know that shit about my friends! Thanks a lot, Ahn!" Then he looked at her seriously. "Wait, girls talk about that kind of... stuff?"

She nodded. "You didn't know that? Performance, stamina, techniques, length, girth -- you name it, we share."

Xander gulped and put a hand on his chest. "I feel that stroke comin' on again..."

* * *

_One month later..._

Buffy and Spike kept their relationship a secret from their friends. They wanted some time to let everything sink in. 

They were in love, but both still felt anxiety about it. Was it all just happening too fast? Were their feelings genuine and not temporary? Were they just each other's rebound affair? 

After a month of clandestine togetherness, they were both pleased and relieved that their feelings hadn't faded. They fell more in love with each other after many more intimate talks and romantic evenings. They were sure this was what they both wanted. They had yet to share those thoughts with each other, but they were nearly ready to come out as an official couple to their friends.

Buffy finally had a lover who was committed to her and lavished her with love and affection. And Spike had the same -- plus, he had a girlfriend who pointed out other women with great asses to him when they went to the dog park and people-watched while Sunshine played with the other dogs. Spike was fine with Buffy looking, it even kind of turned him on; as long as she looked and didn't touch. 

Drusilla hadn't called or shown up (thank goodness!) since that phone call a month ago. Buffy was relieved that Dru had apparently gotten the message. Buffy would fight like hell to keep Spike if it came to that, but it was a relief not to have that extra drama. 

Spike and Sunshine were dropping Buffy off at her apartment after an afternoon at the dog park.

Buffy unbuckled her seatbelt, and then reached over into the backseat to give Sunshine a pet goodbye. "You were such a good girl today, yes you were! Did you have fun?" Buffy said in a high, baby-talk voice. 

"I think I'm gonna find another park to take her to from now on," Spike said gruffly.

Buffy shook her head and sighed. "You're still pissed about the Beagle who was sniffing around Sunshine? Spike, they're dogs -- sniffing each other's butts is their way of saying hello. They were just playing."

Spike's jaw tightened. "That Beagle had a shifty look in his eye. He was gonna start humping my daughter any second -- I had to get her out of there. Where was that dog's bloody owner?"

"I can only imagine how bad you're going to be when you have human children. I pity the poor boy that comes by to take your daughter out on her first date," Buffy teased. 

"I have no illusions about it, I'll be the father from hell." They smiled and kissed. "Uh, do you ever think about kids? Do you want any... someday? Far, far into the future."

"I don't know, what do you think about kids?" Buffy asked, wanting to hear his answer first.

Spike nodded. "Yeah... I think I would someday... far, far into the future. I need a human daughter I can terrorize too."

"I think it'd be neat having a daughter -- brushing her hair, going shopping and buying her pretty dresses, talking about girl stuff. A boy would be cool too, but eventually a boy will get to that stage where he steals my issues of Cosmo and locks himself in the bathroom for hours. I don't know how to deal with that kind of shit." Buffy laughed.

"Well, that's when I'll step in an' have a man-to-man talk with the lad." Spike was smiling, but his smile froze when he realized what he'd just said. He was presuming that Buffy wanted to have children with him -- would he ever be able to stop pressuring her? "Uh, you know... if I'm... the one you..." Spike groaned and put his forehead down against the steering wheel. "I'm sorry... we've only been together a month and I'm talking shit like that... Please don't take out a restraining order, I'll behave."

Buffy wasn't upset or freaked out though, she was happy to hear him talk like that. She put her arm around him and kissed his cheek. "It's okay, Spike. I love you, and in that far, far away future... I saw you there too."

Spike kept his head against the steering wheel, but turned slightly and smiled, looking at her out of the corner of his eye. He had that shy, adorable look that Buffy loved so. "You really saw me there?"

She nodded.

"Did I keep in shape? Didn't let m'self go, did I?"

They giggled and kissed again.

"You were just as beautiful and in shape as you are today."

"Phew!" He sat back in his seat and wiped his forehead dramatically. "Good. I wanna stay fit and desirable for my woman, whom I also love."'

"I think it would be nearly impossible for you to be _undesirable_." Buffy gave his thigh a squeeze. She wished they'd started this conversation earlier, about a future together, when they'd have more time. "You want me to come over later to spend the night? I'd like to... talk some more."

Spike smiled, raising and lowering his brows. "I hope you'll want to do more than talk as the evening wears on, but yeah, 'course I'd love you to sleep over. We can have a pajama party, sans the pajamas."

Buffy laughed, she loved that Spike could make her laugh so often. "Okay, I really have to go now. I have to get my ensemble together for tonight," Buffy said, opening the passenger side door.

"Sure you don't need me to pick you up?" Spike asked.

"Nah, Willow and Tara offered to swing by and pick me up, 7:30-ish. I can't wait to see what you wear to the Bronze." Buffy giggled.

He smirked. "I'm just as curious to see what you'll be wearin', pet."

"We'll meet you in the parking lot." Buffy snuck one more quick kiss before exiting the car.

Spike sighed happily as he watched Buffy hurry into her building. He turned in the seat and picked Sunshine up from the backseat, and then set her down on the passenger seat Buffy had just vacated. Spike petted her some more and stroked her fur. She looked up at him.

"I'm proud of you for bein' so nice to Buffy, Sunshine. You like it when Buffy comes with us to the park?" 

She wagged her tail and barked. Sunshine thought it wasn't so bad having Buffy around. Buffy was nice and sometimes snuck Sunshine an extra biscuit when Spike wasn't looking. And Sunshine had gotten used to putting herself into a deep sleep whenever Spike and Buffy started taking off their clothes. She knew there was going to be some (happy) yelling and that it would go on for hours, so it was best just to try sleeping through it. 

Spike smiled at Sunshine. "It's important to me that you girls get on well. I love both of you very much -- in _very_ different ways. And you've been extra good by going to your bed when Daddy and Aunt Buffy want some... alone-time, too." He took a dog biscuit out of the bag of treats he'd brought along and gave it to a happy Sunshine, who promptly devoured it. 

"You like that dog park, don't you? Well... I s'pose we can keep goin' there. But that bloody Beagle better mind his P's and Q's," Spike said as he started up the car again and pulled back out onto the street.

* * *

It was '80s night at the Bronze. Only music from the 1980s would be played, and the patrons were encouraged to don their best '80s finery or dress as their favorite celebrities from the era. Most teens avoided the club like the plague on the decade theme nights, but it was a big attraction for people over the age of twenty. The lack of teens was a big attraction all by itself.

The six friends arrived in the parking lot within five minutes of each other.

They loitered in the lot for a while, admiring each other's outfits and laughing about how different and cool they looked.

Anya was dressed like Madonna (from the 'Like A Virgin' era) with black leggings, a midriff-bearing tank top, a black lace bow in her blonde hair, and lots necklaces and bracelets.

Xander went for the Don Johnson from 'Miami Vice' look, wearing a white suit and loafers (no socks), and a pastel undershirt. His hair was slicked back, and he hadn't shaved today so he'd have that cool five o'clock shadow stubble.

Willow dressed like Annie Lennox in the video for 'Sweet Dreams (Are Made of This)', wearing a man's black suit, a white dress shirt, gray necktie, and black leather driving gloves. Her short red hair was slicked back, and she wore a smokier shade of makeup than her usual 'natural' look.

Coincidentally, they could hear ‘Sweet Dreams’ being played in the club.

{{

Hear the song at the following YouTube Link:

[ Sweet Dreams - Eurythmics ](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qeMFqkcPYcg)

}}

Tara went for a Cyndi Lauper look: lots of long, beaded necklaces, bracelets, big earrings, crazy eye shadow, and she'd dyed her hair fuchsia for the occasion. She wore a multi-colored sequined corset and a red flared skirt, white stockings and purple high-top sneakers. Tara felt great! She usually dressed and acted so low-key, it was fun to be more wild (even just for one night) out in public.

Buffy was going for a Debbie Harry from Blondie look. She'd dyed the underside of her hair black (like Tara's dye job, it was temporary dye that would wash out) and fluffed it up. She was wearing a zebra print tube dress that came down to mid-thigh, a wide red leather belt, black nylon stockings, and white high heels. She wore a black lace shawl over her shoulders, and a couple of chunky bracelets on her wrists. She'd applied purple eye shadow, black eyeliner, and bright red lipstick. 

Buffy had hoped that Spike would think she looked hot and not just silly. The look in his eyes and the sly little smile that tugged at his lips as he took in her appearance told her that he liked what he saw.

Spike dressed Punk (no surprise there), and it wasn't a whole lot different than his usual wardrobe; he'd just jazzed it up a bit. His outfit consisted of faded, ripped blue jeans, a black vest, a black leather belt with the silver buckle set roguishly off to the left side, and his favorite leather coat over the rest. He wore more jewelry than usual: dog tags and a padlock necklace; black leather, studded cuff bracelets on each wrist; and silver rings on each finger and thumb. He'd re-bleached his hair to a white-blond, and styled it to stick up in points (he knew Buffy liked his hair pointy). Black eyeliner and black nail polish were the icing on the cake of his Punk look.

"Very authentic, Spike," Xander commented. "Just looking at you gives me the sudden urge to hide my wallet."

"And lookin' at you gives me the sudden urge to hit you over the head and _take_ your wallet," Spike replied, smirking. "I hate that 'Miami Bloody Vice' look."

"Well, I think it's cool," Xander said, non-fazed, as he pushed his jacket sleeves up to his elbows. "Yours is really more of a late '70s look, isn't it? Back when people were slam-dancing to the 'Sex Pistols' and weird shit like that."

"Get stuffed." Spike sneered and gave Xander a two-fingered salute. "I like the way I look. Cool people dressed like this well into the '80s. And just so you know, I'm not tryin' to impersonate Billy Idol -- I'm just bein' myself. This is the look I would've had back then had I been around. Bugger what's considered _fashionable_."

"Now, boys, be nice." Buffy chuckled. "You both look gorgeous."

"Nah, you girls are the ones who look gorgeous," Spike said, checking each of them out again. "Willow, you're the first person wearin' a man's suit that I've found myself attracted to besides Annie Lennox herself."

"Why, thank you, Spike. I think you look pretty hot, too. For a dude," Willow added with a giggle. Willow and Tara both thought Spike was very pretty for a man; his cheekbones were to die for. Of course they knew better than to _tell_ him they thought he was pretty. Guys didn't like being called that. He'd make a beautiful (and uber-hot) woman though.

Spike went down the line, complimenting each woman on their appearance, saving Buffy for last so it wouldn't seem strange that he was gushing over her. 

"And you... you look amazing, luv. Very fetching."

"You think so?" Buffy asked innocently, doing a little spin. "Is it Debbie Harry-esque? She never wore this outfit in any videos or anything, but that's what I was going for."

"Yeah, that's just who I thought of when I saw you. You look... smashing." Spike thought he should stop or he'd say too much and make their friends suspicious.

"We all look fabulous," Anya said, adjusting her hair bow. "I think I should get 1st prize though. I put a lot of thought into my outfit."

"There's no prize, Ahn," Xander told her. "It's not a contest."

She frowned. "Dammit. I would've won, too."

"This is nothin'," Spike said with a wave of his hand. "In two weeks they're having a midnight showing of 'Rocky Horror' at the Playhouse. We're hittin' it."

The girls laughed. 

"Oooh, I can't wait to see you boys in fishnet stockings, feather boas, and corsets!" Buffy giggled. "Or are you going to wear gold Speedos and go as Rocky, Spike?" She gave him a quick waggle of her eyebrows and poked her tongue out, telling him she would very much like to see him dressed like that.

"You'll have to wait an' see," Spike said, giving Buffy a wink. 

Xander shivered. "Spike in Speedos would put the 'Horror' in 'Rocky Horror', all right."

"Shut your gob." Spike shoved Xander's shoulder in a good-natured way. "I think there _is_ going to be a prize for best costume there, Anya."

Anya brightened. "Good. And I have two whole weeks to plan what I'll be wearing."

"Let's get inside 'fore all the good tables are taken," Spike suggested.

They walked toward the entrance of the club, talking animatedly with each other.

Spike and Buffy lagged behind the others for a moment. He leaned in close to her. "You look so bloody sexy. I always had a thing for Debbie Harry."

"Mmm, you don't say?" Buffy replied, putting her hand on Spike's back and running it down to his butt for a quick feel. She promptly dropped her hand away so as not to be caught with her hand in the cookie jar, so to speak.

"Ya know," Xander said, "I did consider going as Judd Nelson from 'The Breakfast Club', but Willow wouldn't go as Molly Ringwald. And everyone knows you can't have a Judd in the group without a Molly."

"Sorry, Xand," Willow laughed. "My heart was set on Annie."

"I considered going for a Kelly LeBrock look, but I don't have the right hair to pull that off," Buffy said, primping her hair.

Spike smiled at her. "You look fantastic the way you are, luv. You made the right choice."

"Thanks." Buffy winked at him.

They stopped inside the doors and took in the revamped interior and other '80s enthusiasts dancing and milling around.

"Like a bloody time warp," Spike said. 

Xander sighed, smiling. "Ah, the '80s, when herds of young women wearing spandex roamed the Great Plains and fashion malls hoping for an impromptu Debbie Gibson or Tiffany concert to break out."

"Everybody looks so great!" Tara said excitedly as they checked out their fellow time travelers.

"I'm startin' to regret this already..." Spike said, inching back toward the doors.

Buffy took him by the arm. "Uh-uh, you aren't going anywhere, mister. We're going to have lots of fun."

Spike smirked at her. Buffy had a look in her eye that told him she might have some _special_ kinds of fun in store for him and him alone. "Yeah... s'pose I can try getting into the spirit of things." 

"I'm going to get my request for 'Funky Town' in early!" Xander declared, starting for where the DJ was set up.

Spike shook his head and put a hand on Xander's shoulder. "Uh-uh, no. Hate to burst your bubble, Xan, but that's from the '70s, therefore, not allowed. Damn! What rotten luck!" He screwed up his features in mock misery.

Xander smiled smugly. "It was released in 1980, Mr. Smarty Pants. I Googled it before we left the house. Sorry, mate!" Xander flipped Spike the two-fingered salute and then hustled over to the DJ while humming 'Funky Town'.

Spike rolled his eyes and looked up at the ceiling. "Bloody hell... I was hoping to avoid Disco-y songs." 

Tara patted Spike on the back. "You can always sit out the Disco-y songs."

"I plan to, but I still gotta hear 'em."

"It's really more of a Funk song -- hence the name 'Funky Town'," Anya pointed out.

Spike rolled his eyes again. "Oh please -- it's bloody Disco, an' you know it."

Anya shook her head. "Nope, it's Funk."

"Well, whatever it is, I hate it," Spike griped.

"Don't be a party-pooper!" Willow said as she took Spike by the arm. Tara took his other arm, and they led him further into the club to find a free booth.

Spike looked back at Buffy with a pained expression as the girls towed him along. Buffy shrugged and followed them.

* * *

They had a beer or two, spicy wings (and a blooming onion for Spike), and then they hit the dance floor. Spike left his coat at the table, he'd get too hot and sweaty dancing with it on. Buffy liked seeing him without the coat, the vest he was wearing showed off his yummy, muscle-y arms. It wasn't going to be easy to keep her hands off him tonight.

They were dancing as a group and switching partners often, which allowed Buffy and Spike to get close for brief periods of time without anyone suspecting anything.

Xander was elated when the deejay played 'Funky Town'. 

{{

Hear the song at the following YouTube Link:  
[ Lipps Inc - Funky Town ](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5CImrIKNmBo)

}}

Many giggles were had as Spike pretended to try fleeing the dance floor and the girls had to restrain him by getting him in the middle of a group hug and forcing him to dance with them. Buffy snuck in some discreet gropes and fondling of his butt when she could, of course. She just loved his sweet little ass.

Spike complained about being held hostage, but smirked and said he wouldn't mind if the girls wanted to gang-hug him again.

'Rapture' by Blondie was playing when Buffy and Spike danced closer to each other again. 

{{ 

Hear the song at the following YouTube Link: 

[Rapture - Blondie](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SIRG0QOEkyM)

}} 

They wanted to be enfolded in each other's arms and do some grinding, but they settled for dancing close and laying hands lightly on the other's arms or hip. They swayed together, looking at each other hungrily.

"Oh dear God, you look so fucking hot," Buffy whispered near his ear and ran her fingertips down over his bare shoulders and biceps.

Spike grinned. "Don't look so bad yourself, luv. You look quite fetching in zebra stripes. And... you know how I like sheer black stockings." He poked his tongue out. Oh, how he'd love to run his hand up her silky thigh right now...

Yes, Buffy knew stockings turned him on, that's why she'd worn them. She smiled wolfishly and lightly scratched her nails down his chest to his stomach. It was driving her crazy -- to know his lickable pecs and washboard abs were so close, and yet so far away. "It's all I can do to keep from ravishing you right here on the dance floor," Buffy said as she reached around him and gave his ass a quick grope.

Spike raised his scarred brow. "Feelin' randy, are we?"

Buffy smiled at him and dragged her tongue slowly over her top lip. Spike's eyes followed the tip of her tongue as it swept across her lip, as if he were being hypnotized. Buffy noticed Tara dancing right next to them. She turned to Tara and danced with her so as not to arouse suspicion.

Speaking of aroused... Spike had to give himself a mental slap to act normally. He put on a smile when Willow turned and started dancing with him. He thought about going back to the table to get his coat. If Buffy kept doing tantalizing things, he was going to be noticeably excited before long.

When the song was drawing to a close, Buffy announced, "I think I saw my friend Kendra from the store, I'm gonna go say hi." As she passed Spike, she leaned in and whispered, "Meet me on the balcony, _stranger_." And with a quick wink, she was gone.

Spike smirked and turned his head to watch Buffy hurry away. His cock leapt in his jeans in anticipation. No woman could excite him like Buffy did. They'd fucked in public a few times over the past month, and it was lots of fun. It was especially risky with Buffy's tendency to zone out during her orgasms. But, with some experimentation, they'd discovered that she didn't flop around like a fish if there was a little pain with the pleasure. So there was usually a spanking, nipple twist, or bite involved to keep her from going to her semi-conscious happy place.

Buffy liked to pretend they were strangers sometimes, and it sounded like that was the scenario she wanted right now. Spike loved how kinky his woman had become in one short month. Using language that would make a sailor blush, public sex, spanking, handcuffs, suggesting they make their own digital version of the Kama Sutra -- she was up for almost anything. And Spike had enjoyed being her 'Professor', teaching her all sorts of new things she'd never tried or even thought of.

Spike counted to one minute in his head.

'Rock Me Amadeus' started playing.

{{

Hear the song at the following YouTube Link:  
[ Falco - Rock me Amadeus ](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cVikZ8Oe_XA)

}}

"Woohoo!" Xander exclaimed. "I love this song!"

"Seems like a good time for me to step outside for a smoke," Spike declared. He was keen on getting away to join Buffy. "No gang-hugging me this time, ladies," he warned. "I seriously need a smoke."

"I thought you were trying to quit." Willow frowned. "Come on, Spike, fight that evil nicotine!"

"We need to get you some of those nicotine patches," Tara said with a shake of her head. "You'd probably have to wear one on each arm to fight those intense cravings."

Spike smirked and shrugged. They didn't make a 'Buffy patch', not that he'd want one even if they did make them -- he was happy and content to be addicted to Buffy. "What can I say, girls? I'm weak. Be back in a few."

Willow sighed and shook her head, disappointed that Spike couldn't quite beat his addiction. But she got back to having fun and dancing with Tara within a few moments.

Spike grabbed his coat from where he'd left it at their table and pulled it on as he rushed to the stairs leading to the balcony. He took off his bulky, studded cuff bracelets and put them in his coat pockets, expecting they might get in the way during what he planned on doing in the _very_ near future.

* * *

Buffy went up onto the balcony. There was no one else up there but her for the time being. Perfect. She was relieved she wouldn't have to chase anyone away. The music would be loud enough to cover screams of ecstasy -- they'd just have to be careful not to yell in between songs.

She smiled a minute or so later when she saw Spike appear at the top of the stairs out of the corner of her eye. Buffy put her hands on the railing and kept her eyes on the dancers below, seemingly oblivious to Spike's presence. He smirked and swaggered over to her.

Spike came up behind Buffy and put his hands on the railing on either side of hers. He lightly pressed his body into Buffy's and whispered in her ear, "Hello, cutie. I saw you standin' up here all alone, and I thought to m'self, 'I'm gonna fuck her'."

"That's funny, 'cause I was just wishing a sexy man would join me up here. Dancing always makes me sooo _horny_ ," Buffy moaned and pushed her butt against his groin. "Oh my... is that a cucumber in your pocket, or are you just happy to see me, mysterious stranger?" she asked with a giggle.

"Want to find out what I've got for you, pet?"

"Mmmhmm." Buffy reached behind her and rubbed his denim-covered erection. 

"Uh, Buffy, I know I'm breaking character here, but can we wait till this song is over to _proceed_?" Spike asked with a chuckle. "It's not easy to get frisky to 'Rock Me Amadeus' while watching Xander do the robot."

On the dance floor below, Xander was indeed holding his arms stiffly and moving in a jerky fashion.

Buffy giggled. "Could be worse -- what if the next song is the theme from 'Ghostbusters'?" She secretly hoped it would be the theme from 'The Greatest American Hero'.

Spike smiled, rested his chin on her shoulder and wrapped his arms loosely around her middle. "Maybe we'll take that as a sign that this is a bad idea."

The song was over a few moments later, and then the song 'Cars' started.

{{

Hear the song at the following YouTube Link:  
[ Gary Numan - Cars ](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ldyx3KHOFXw)

}}

"Much better," Spike purred. He was a fan of Punk/New Wave music. And he liked the sort of dreamy, otherworldly quality the synthesizers had in this song. "Alright, let's pick up where we left off. Back into character now."

"I believe I was about to find out what the lusty stranger had for me in here..." Buffy said, reaching behind her again to rub his cock through his jeans.

Spike put his hands on her shoulders, and then moved them slowly down her arms, pulling the lace shawl down to uncover the creamy skin of her shoulders. He pressed his lips to her left shoulder, and then to the crook of her neck, lightly kissing and nibbling at her skin. Buffy trembled at the touch of his hands, teeth, and hot lips.

"You were just waitin' up here for someone to be bad with," Spike mumbled against her neck.

"Uh-huh," Buffy moaned.

Spike put his hands on her hips, ground gently against her, and swayed his hips from side to side, both sets of hips moving to the same slow rhythm. Buffy put her hands on top of his on her hips, and then moved his hands up her body. Spike ran his hands over her stomach and up to her breasts. He crossed his arms over her chest, holding her, while their hips continued to move together.

"Those your friends down there?" he asked, nodding toward their friends dancing below them.

Buffy nodded.

"Wonder what they'd say if they knew you were going to let a stranger fuck you, and right under their noses. They don't know how bad you are, do they, luv?"

She shook her head no.

"But you are, aren't you? I could see it the moment I set eyes on you. You're a _bad_ girl." He sucked lightly on a spot on her neck he knew drove her wild.

'Yessss, so bad," Buffy hissed, leaning back against him.

Spike ran his left hand down her outer thigh, to just above the knee, and then slowly dragged his hand upwards, bringing the bottom half of her dress up. He was pleased to find that her stockings were the kind that stayed up by themselves. He hadn't known if she was wearing nylons or a garter; it was good not to have pesky nylons he'd have to pull down before he could shag her. "You're such a pretty thing, luv. You wanna dance with me?"

Buffy breathed harder. "Oh b-but... this is so dangerous, someone will see us." Pretending she didn't want him to go full-steam ahead wasn't easy. "We shouldn't..."

"You know you wanna dance, pet," Spike said, and then licked the rim of her ear. He gathered her dress up around her waist and tugged on the back of her black thong, causing the material to dig between her pussylips. 

Buffy groaned and wiggled, wanting more of that delicious friction on her clit. She groaned some more when his fingers slid along her slit from behind.

"Ohh yeah, you're soppin' wet for me," Spike murmured as his fingers rubbed and lightly probed her labia. "Can't wait to get inside you."

Buffy unzipped him and worked her hands inside his jeans. She licked her lips as she brought his cock out, and moved her hands over his length, giving it little squeezes. "Ooh, feels sooo big!"

Spike was breathing heavier now. "And it's gettin' bigger all the time."

She bit her lip. "Oh, I don't know if all that meat will fit into my tiny little pussy," Buffy said with a tinge of nervousness.

_'Bloody hell, she's good at this!'_ Spike thought. "I'll make it fit," he growled with growing passion. 

"Don't hurt me with your huge cock, hot stranger."

"You want it to hurt at least a little, don't you, pet?" he asked silkily.

Buffy whimpered and nodded. "Make it hurt good!"

Spike nudged the insides of Buffy's feet with his boot, making her stance wider. He reached around with his left hand, shoving his fingers down into the front of her thong. He got two fingers of his right hand nice and slick with her juices, and then began finger-fucking her tight pussy. His left hand played over her wet folds from the front, massaging and tweaking her clit every few seconds.

Buffy loved it when Spike wore rings on his thumbs. They added a little extra stimulation -- and boy, did Spike know how to use them to their best advantage! "Ohhh! Ohh fuck! God!" Buffy panted, shaking with a fast orgasm.

"Like that, pet?" Spike asked, not stopping his ministrations to her clit and hole.

"Uh-huh!" Buffy gasped and gripped the railing tighter. She kept her left hand on the rail and reached behind her with her right hand, groping blindly for his cock. She found it and wrapped her fingers around his shaft, stroking and pulling roughly. "Fuck me! I need your cock!"

Spike removed his hand from her panties and took her by the wrist, moving her hand away from his dick. "Put both hands on the rail and bend over," Spike commanded, and then sucked her earlobe into his mouth.

Buffy shuddered with lust and did as he ordered, bending a bit at the waist and holding onto the railing. "You're gonna fuck me, right here, where anyone could catch us at any moment?"

"I've got no choice." Spike bent forward and bit lightly down on her shoulder. "You make me so fucking hard, I have to shag you or I'll bust."

"Couldn't you do both?" Buffy said, shooting him a devilish look over her shoulder. "I want you to fuck me and bust a nut in my hot pussy. I want to feel your cum blasting into me."

Spike groaned, "Oh God, Bu-- uh, beautiful stranger!" It wasn't easy for him to remember the 'stranger' thing when she talked like that. "Ohh yeah, I'm gonna shag you 'til I fill your pretty little pussy with my jizz."

Buffy grit her teeth, she wanted him so bad. "Yes! Please! Fuck me now!"

Spike held her black thong aside and wedged the head of his cock between her pussylips. He put a hand on her hip and thrust forward, shoving about half his length inside her.

They gasped and moaned.

"Fuck! Uhhh! You're so hot and tight, pet," Spike groaned, starting to slowly fuck his cock in and out of her.

Buffy gripped the railing in her hands and bit her lip. She tried not letting the passion and pleasure she was feeling show in her expression, in order to keep anyone who happened to look up at the balcony from guessing she was getting nailed.

Spike tried to keep his coat open so that it partially hid Buffy's ass. If they did get caught, they could say there weren't actually fucking. He was kidding himself, really -- it would be obvious to anyone what they were doing. But he still felt the need to give Buffy at least a tiny bit of concealment from prying eyes.

The next song started playing, 'Relax' by Frankie Goes To Hollywood. Thankfully it wasn't the 'Ghostbusters' theme. It was another good song to shag to, in Spike's opinion, especially since it was _about_ shagging. 

{{

Hear the song at the following YouTube Link:  
[ Frankie Goes to Hollywood – Relax (original version) ](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7WZ33w3B8Hw)

*OR*

[ Frankie Goes to Hollywood – Relax (Version from the movie ‘Body Double’ which has characters doing naughty things & a strange interlude near the end) ](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KsvWfc7DL0I)

}}

Spike's left hand went back to her clit, gently rubbing her as his throbbing cock pushed in and out of her channel. He'd repeatedly push in as far as he could go in their standing position and hold his cock deep inside her for several moments, just relishing the feel of her pussy walls clutching at, and shuddering around, his hard shaft, before resuming thrusting again.

"Unngh! Ohhh fuck yes!" Buffy growled. "Make me cum!" She was still looking down at the dance floor, but what she was seeing wasn't registering in her mind; all of her attention was focused on Spike's fingers on her clit and his big, hard cock fucking into her. 

Buffy felt his cock stroking that special place inside of her. He was able to stimulate her G-spot every single time -- it was as if her G-spot was a magnet and his cock and/or fingers were steel.

"Uhhh--God! Hit me!" Buffy panted. She was going to zone out if he didn't give her a smack. Spike took his hand out of her thong and gave the side of her ass a sharp swat.

Their eyes were glazed over with lust and their hearts galloped in their chests as they both neared the pinnacle of pleasure.

Buffy's eyes closed and her lips parted in rapture. Little gasps were pushed out of her with Spike's thrusts. She held onto the railing white-knuckled as she bumped her ass back onto him. "Ohh fuck! Yes! Faster! Harder! Ohhhh!"

Spike heard her gasp and cry out and felt her pussy start rippling around his cock, and he knew it was a matter of seconds before her pussy milked an orgasm from him. 

Spike slapped the side of Buffy's ass and then gave it a pinch to keep her from going catatonic. Buffy jerked and arched her neck. She thought it was a good thing Spike had given her ass another slap, she'd been about to go limp and sink to the floor. But now she was fully back in the moment, enjoying the bolts of mind-numbing bliss shooting through her body.

"Ohhh yes!" she whined. "Ohhh God, Spike! Cum in my pussy!"

The song was also building to a climax:

_When you want to come_  
When you want to come  
When you want to come  
Come! Hoah! 

Spike's head shot back and his hips slammed against her ass, his grip on her hips tightened. "Uhhhaa--Fuck! Buffy!" he shouted as he began cumming in hard spurts.

Buffy gasped with renewed pleasure, feeling his cock convulsing and erupting inside of her sent her into another round of spasms, just like it always did. She gave one of her nipples a sharp twist to keep herself from mentally checking out. It would be bad if someone below happened to see her face right now, there was no way Buffy could keep the expression of ecstasy hidden.

 

Spike and Buffy were so caught up in the pleasure they were giving each other that they didn't notice a very shocked, wide-eyed Willow standing at the top of the stairs. By the time they'd opened their eyes again Willow had already beat a hasty retreat back downstairs.

* * *

_A few minutes earlier...._

"Have you guys noticed how good Buffy's been lately? I haven't caught her being mopey at all the last few weeks," Willow said cheerfully, talking as she danced with her friends to the song 'Relax'.

Xander nodded. "Yeah, I'm so glad she isn't still down in the dumps about Cordy. Unless it's a smokescreen? You think she's just putting on an act for us so we won't worry?"

"I think she's really doing better, not just pretending for our benefit," Tara said. "Spike's been a lot better, too. I think they've both gotten past the worst of it."

They all nodded in agreement, not making the connection.

"I'm gonna see if I can track Buffy down," Willow said. "I feel like playing a game of pool."

"You can't play pool," Xander chuckled. "You're good at lots of stuff, Will, but pool ain't one of 'em."

Willow stuck her tongue out at him and then left to find Buffy.

Willow never would have guessed in a million years what she was about to find Buffy doing. The fact that _Spike_ was the one Buffy was doing it with, added to the shock.

* * *

"God, I love you, Buffy," Spike panted, kissing her neck.

Buffy put a hand to the back of his neck and turned her head to nuzzle his ear. "Love you too, Spike."

They were lost in each other for a few moments before remembering what they'd done would be 'frowned upon' if anyone discovered them. The act of love had been completed, but they were still in a very compromising position.

"Ooh, we'd better move away from the railing." Buffy giggled. 

Spike pulled out of her and backed away from the railing. He started tucking himself away.

Buffy did a quick check to the left and right to make sure they were still alone, and then went down on her knees in front of Spike. She took his hands away from his cum-coated dick and then swiftly took it into her mouth to see if she could coax any more cum out of him, and lick him clean.

Spike thrust his hands into her hair and hung his head back with a throaty moan. Buffy jacked him hard in her hand while sucking on his fat cockhead, humming happily when she sucked one more hot glob of cum onto her tongue. She then cleaned his cock quickly; they couldn't risk being naughty in a public place much longer, they were really pushing their luck as it was. They were unbelievably lucky they hadn't been observed and reported to security yet. 

Buffy gave his cockhead a wet kiss and then put him back in his jeans, zipping him up carefully. Spike took her under her arms and brought her up to stand with him. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her passionately. Buffy ran her hands up his arms, over his strong shoulders and into his spiky platinum hair, kissing him softly and teasing his lips with the tip of her tongue. Spike's tongue rubbed and tangled with hers. She loved that he loved tasting himself on her lips and in her mouth, just as she loved tasting herself on him. It felt like they'd been made for each other.

They reluctantly broke the embrace and Buffy fixed her dress.

"Yay! Oh my God, we actually got away with it!" Buffy laughed giddily; her heart was still racing with excitement. "I thought for sure we were going to get busted."

"We'd better get cleaned up and get off this balcony, yeah?" Spike said as he produced a package of wet naps from his pocket. 

Buffy nodded, checking to the left and right again. Now that she was (temporarily) sated, anxiety was beginning to replace the extreme case of the hornies she'd had.

They each took a couple of napkins and wiped their naughty bits and hands clean.

* * *

Willow was in a bit of a daze as she made her way back to the dance floor. "Guys, you aren't going to believe this... but I just saw Billy Idol and Debbie Harry going at it on the balcony."

Xander raised his brows. "Wow, celebrity hook-ups -- it's just like Club 54!" he laughed.

"I mean, I saw Buffy and Spike! They're up there..." she pointed to the balcony, " _doing things_! Bad, naughty things!"

"What'choo talkin' 'bout, Wills?" Xander asked with a frown. 

They all looked up at the balcony, but they didn't see anyone.

"I swear, they were there just a minute ago... up against the railing," Willow said. "I went up there looking for Buffy and I saw them together -- and then I promptly went _back down_ the stairs. I don't think they know I saw them, they were pretty..." she gulped, "...into it."

"Aw, come on, Willow," Xander said with a roll of his eyes. "You can't have seen them doing _that_."

"It was _obvious_ what they were doing."

"Maybe they were... just dancing?" Xander ventured.

Willow huffed at having her observe-y skills questioned. "Yeah, how silly of me! Maybe it _was_ just dancing. It must be that new dance craze where the guy puts his penis in the woman's vagina from behind."

"Xander and I do that one, too." Anya smiled. "I didn't know it was a dance."

"I was being sarcastic, Anya," Willow sighed. "Let's go back to our table and talk."

The friends went back to their booth so they could talk where it was quieter and they wouldn't have dancers bumping into them. 

"You can't have seen what you _thought_ you did, Willow," Xander said, still doubting.

"I know what I saw; I know what two people getting thrusty looks like. I can't believe they didn't say anything to us! We're supposed to be best friends!" Besides being shocked beyond belief, Willow was hurt, thinking that Buffy and Spike didn't care enough to tell her and their other friends about something so major.

Tara shook her head in disbelief. "Wow... so Buffy's not a lesbian, after all? Having sex in public is another thing I never would've guessed she'd do..."

Anya said, "Although I believe Spike does have the sexual chops to convert a lesbian, it doesn't necessarily mean Buffy's made a permanent change just because they're having sex. It could just be a case of them being horny, lonely, and heartbroken, and they're taking solace in each other's arms."

Willow pouted. "Whatever's going on between them, it's clear we don't know Buffy as well as we thought we did. And obviously neither of them care about us the way we care about them, or they would've told us _something_." 

Tara put an arm around Willow. "We don't know that, sweetie. Maybe they just feel like it's more... exciting to do it without any of us knowing. And Buffy had never... um, maybe Buffy just wanted to try something... different." Buffy had told Tara and Willow that she'd never actually had sex with a man before, so Tara thought that might be a factor.

Anya flicked Xander's arm. "What did I say, Xander? I knew they hooked up that last movie night when we all bailed on them." She did an unflattering, whiny imitation of her boyfriend, "Oh, you're wrong, Ahn! That would never happen, Buffy's gay!" She went back to her normal voice, "Gay, shmay. I told ya so."

Xander was stunned. Willow seemed so sure, so it had to be true. "I can't believe they're actually screwing around -- and in public! You really think they've been gettin' jiggy with it since that movie night?" he asked, looking at Anya.

"That has to be it." Anya nodded. "They had the time and opportunity. Buffy _slept over_ at his house that night."

Willow shook her head. "And they're _still_ doing it a month later? Having too much to drink and making... an error in judgment -- that kind of thing happens all the time. What I saw up there was definitely _not_ their first time... so I guess they've been sneaking around all this time. They're probably laughing about how clueless we are..."

"So..." Xander took a breath. "What do we say when they come back? What's the etiquette here?"

"Let's not say anything," Willow said. "Let's give them a chance to fess up."

"And if they don't?" Tara asked.

"Then... I don't know..." Willow said with a frown.

"How are we supposed to pretend we don't know?" Xander wondered. He didn't know if he could act that convincingly. 

"I'm the one who actually _saw_ them doing it," Willow pointed out. "If I can pretend I didn't see it, you can pretend I didn't tell you about it. I'll never get that image out of my head..." Willow rubbed her forehead.

"Must've been shocking for you to see that," Anya said.

"Well, duh," Willow responded.

Anya added, "I bet it was really hot though. Did you think it was hot?" 

Willow crinkled up her nose. "Gross, Anya! They're my friends, therefore it was _not_ hot."

Anya shrugged. "They're both very good-looking people. I enjoy seeing other hot people having sex, friends or not. Don't you watch porn? Half the people in those are ugly. It would be refreshing to see people with attractive faces as well as impressive anatomies."

"This is serious," Willow said glumly. "Besides the fact that they've been lying to us, you realize that after they're done experimenting and giving each other some _solace_ , they probably won't be able to be around each other 'cause of the awkwardness. And then we won't be able to get together as a group anymore. This sucks..."

Anya shook her head. "I bet they know how stupid what they're doing is and they knew we'd tell them it was stupid, so they conspired to keep us in the dark. They set aside the cardinal rule: You don't fuck your friends."

* * *

Buffy and Spike left the balcony as quickly as they could, just in case someone had spotted them and bouncers were on the way to throw them out. They found a dark corner near the stairs where they could spend a few more minutes alone and share one slow dance together before rejoining their friends.

They giggled at having got away with their naughty (and illegal) behavior. 

"I love being bad with you, Spike," Buffy said as she put her arms around his neck.

Spike smiled and kissed her, putting his arms around her and holding her tight.

" _That_ was such a rush!" Buffy laughed.

"You like livin' dangerously, eh?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Mmhmm, 'Danger' is my middle name -- Buffy Danger Summers. It's a family name."

"You're a bloody porn star, kitten. You were just... amazing up there," Spike said in awe.

"Mmmm, you were, too. We'd make damn good porn stars. We need to make more of our own movies." 

They had recorded themselves having sex a few times. The films were fun to make and fun to watch afterwards. They didn't plan on putting the movies on the Internet or anything though, they were just for private viewing.

Buffy kissed him lightly. "I'm pretty sure I broke character at the end... I yelled your name when I came."

"I'm fairly certain I said your name, too. But hey, even the best actors in the bloody world would have trouble in the same situation. I doubt even Laurence Oliver could've stayed in character under those circumstances."

They held each other and kissed, not so much dancing as making out, and swaying slightly to the song 'Biggest Part Of Me' by Ambrosia. 

{{ 

Hear the song at the following YouTube Link: 

[ Biggest Part of Me - Ambrosia ](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nYuXgl3JHP0)

}}

The old Spike might scoff and call the song "poofy", but with Buffy's arms around him, her lips on his, and her body pressed against him... Having her in his life made it possible for Spike to appreciate the beauty in and value of even the poofiest of songs. The song was about being head-over-heels in love, having new hope for the future, putting the past behind you and starting fresh with the one you love. And that was exactly what Spike's life was like right now.

Buffy felt the same way about the song. Change all the She's and Her's to He's and Him's, and it was how she felt about Spike; it described her life pretty damn accurately, too. She would do anything, give anything, to make Spike happy. Being with Spike this past month hadn't just helped her forget about Cordy (Cordelia who?), it had made Buffy feel certain that she'd finally found the person she belonged with. Spike had already made Buffy happier and feel more fulfilled than she'd ever felt in any previous relationship. It was just the beginning for them, and they had a long, happy future together to look forward to.

_Yeah_  
(Sunrise)  
There's a new sun a' risin'  
(In your eyes)  
I can see a new horizon  
(Realize)  
That will keep me realizin'  
You're the biggest part of me 

_(Stay the night)_  
Need your lovin' here beside me  
(Shine the light)  
Need you close enough to guide me  
(For all my life)  
I've been hopin' you would find me  
You're the biggest part of me 

_Well, make a wish, baby_  
Well, and I will make it come true  
Make a list, baby  
Of the things I'll do for you 

_Ain't no risk now_  
In lettin' my love rain down on you  
So we could wash away the past  
So that we may start anew 

_(Rainbow)_  
Risin' up on my shoulders  
(Love flows)  
Gettin' better as we're older  
(All I know)  
All I wanna do is hold her  
She's the life that breathes in me 

_(Forever)_  
Got a feelin' that forever  
(Together)  
We are gonna stay together  
(For better)  
For me there's nothin' better  
You're the biggest part of me 

_Well, make a wish, baby_  
Well, and I will make it come true  
Make a list, baby  
Of the things I'll do for you 

_Ain't no risk now_  
In lettin' my love rain down on you  
So we could wash away the past  
So that we may start anew 

Spike held Buffy tighter for a moment as they swayed to the music. "Innit funny how a song can capture what we're thinking and feeling so bloody well that it seems the songwriter was peekin' in your head?"

"This how you feel about me?" Buffy smiled softly and gazed into his eyes, her heart expanding at his words.

"Uh-huh." Spike kissed her tenderly. "Could've written it m'self... if I had been alive in 1980 and had a talent for writing sappy, yet brilliant, love songs. Still, it's like the guy who wrote it nicked the idea from me."

"I was thinking the same thing." Buffy wanted to bring up something she'd been thinking about, but it would be best to talk about it later, at Spike's house, so they'd have more time to talk. Now wasn't the time. For now she just kept her arms wrapped around him and rested her head on his shoulder, enjoying being close.

_Oh_  
More than an easy feelin'  
She brings joy to me  
How can I tell you  
What it means to me 

_Flow like a lazy river_  
For an eternity  
I've finally found someone  
Who believes in me  
And I'll never leave 

_Oh_  
Not to doubt now  
Mmm, make life grand 

_Well, make a wish, baby_  
Well, and I will make it come true  
Make a list, baby  
Of the things I'll do for you 

_Ain't no risk now_  
In lettin' my love rain down on you  
So we could wash away the past  
So that we may start anew  
Yeah, yeah, yeah 

_(Beside me)_  
Need your lovin' here beside me  
(To guide me)  
Keep it close enough to guide me  
(Inside of me)  
From the fears that are inside of me  
You're the biggest part of me 

_(Forever)_  
Got a feelin' that forever  
(Together)  
We are gonna stay together  
(Forever)  
From now until forever  
You're the biggest part of me  
You're the life that breathes in me  
You're the biggest part of me 

_Mmmm-mmm-mmm_  
You changed my life  
You made it right  
And I'll be a servant to you  
For the rest of my life  
You're the biggest part of me 

"I feel like I'm at a prom in the '80s." Buffy giggled as she nibbled at his lips. "And you're the bad boy who always gets detention and causes trouble, but I can't resist you. Darn your sinister attraction!"

Spike chuckled. "Baby likes to role-play. I like that: the bad boy corruptin' the sweet young thang. I also fancy the naughty professor and student scenario."

"You think sometime you could pretend to be all innocent and I could corrupt you?" Buffy pulled back and asked, her eyes twinkling. She really didn't _need_ to add excitement or spice things up with Spike, but Buffy was like a kid in a candy store. She'd discovered a very naughty streak in herself, and she wanted to do lots of exploring of it with Spike as her guide in all things naughty.

"Hmm, don't know if I can pretend to be 'innocent'... but I'll definitely give it a go. Remember, you were the one who seduced me our first time." Spike smirked. "Took advantage of my sweet, innocent self." 

Buffy grinned. "Of course I remember; I could _never_ forget that. I want to play a game like that, but with you acting much less experienced. Wow... I'm getting hot for you again, we'd better split up and go back to meet the others. How's my hair?" She took a step back so he could get a good look at her.

Spike fluffed up her hair a bit. "Looks good. I have any of your lipstick on me?" He raised his chin and turned his head from side to side.

Buffy inspected his visible skin. "Nope. This lipstick is great, it's guaranteed not to smudge. I should write a letter to the company, saying: 'I sucked my boyfriend's dick and snogged his face off, but my lipstick still looked great! Thanks, L'Oreal!'"

They laughed.

Spike liked hearing her call him her 'boyfriend' -- even if she didn't say it around anyone else for the time being. He hugged and kissed her one more time. "You're still coming over to my place later?"

"You'd better believe it, baby. Maybe you can offer to give me a ride home instead of me going with Willow and Tara?"

"You don't think they'll get suspicious?"

Buffy shook her head. "I'll go find the others first, since I left before you."

Spike nodded. "Right. I'll show up a few minutes after you." 

They smiled at each other as Buffy slowly walked away, keeping their eyes locked with the other's as long as possible; they were reluctant to part for even a short time. They knew it would be a while before they could get close again. Buffy finally broke eye contact and disappeared into the crowd.

Spike sighed, starting a two minute countdown in his head. He'd be relieved once everyone knew about him and Buffy -- it was torture not to be able to hold and kiss her in front of their friends. But he was leaving the when and how of telling everyone up to her. He didn't want to pressure her... well, not any more than he already did on a regular basis.

* * *

The four friends (mostly Anya and Willow) had come up with a few ways to make Buffy and Spike squirm. Perhaps making them feel guilty for lying would make them come clean.

Xander's eyes widened. "Oh shit, there's Buffy!" They turned to look in the direction he was looking and saw Buffy ordering something at the bar. "I don't think I can make with the nonchalance! She's going to know that we know! What do we do?!" Xander panicked.

Anya put a hand on his arm. "Xander, don't freak out; we can do this. Don't make me slap you like they do with hysterical people in disaster movies, honey."

Xander swallowed, and then took a few deep breaths and nodded. "Yeah, okay... I'll just try to act... normal."

"Good." Anya smiled, and then looked at Tara and Willow. "Will you two be all right? I won't need to threaten you with a slap too, will I?"

"First of all, you slap me and I'll slap that bow out of your hair," Willow said. "Second, the only problem I'll have is to keep from giving Buffy and Spike some serious scowls. I still can't believe they --"

"Shhh!" Anya hushed them, sitting up straight. "Here she comes."

Tara wasn't comfortable with this. She thought they should just tell Buffy that Willow saw her and Spike together. But... that would likely be embarrassing for Buffy, so maybe that wasn't best. Tara hoped that Buffy and Spike simply told them the truth, that the two of them were "orgasm friends" (as Anya might put it) or whatever kind of arrangement it was that they had.

Buffy came to the table with a beer and a basket of fries. "I got this for all of us," she said as she set the basket down on the center of the table. "Feel free to take what you want." 

"Ooh, Freedom Fries!" Xander forgot to be nervous in the presence of free food. He wasted no time in stuffing fries into his mouth.

"I got them with extra freedom, just for you." Buffy laughed. 

"How's your friend?" Anya asked her casually.

"Hmm?" Buffy forgot the excuse she'd used to have some alone-time with Spike on the balcony.

"Your friend Kendra from work," Anya jogged Buffy's memory. "You saw her and went to say hello."

"Oh, she's fine. You guys are taking a break from dancing, huh?" Buffy asked before taking a drink of her beer.

"Yeah, we were getting too hot and sweaty," Willow said. “You look kinda sweaty too, Buffy.”

Buffy nodded and took another drink. “It’s hot in here.”

Anya made a show of looking around. "I wonder where Spike is? He went out for a cigarette a while ago."

Buffy shrugged. "Probably saw someone he knew, too."

Willow had to look away so Buffy wouldn't see her scowling. She never thought Buffy would lie to her (and everyone else's) face like this. "Uh-huh." 

They were doing their best not to act weird with Buffy, not that she would’ve noticed anyway. Buffy was sipping her beer, watching the dancers, eating fries, and dancing in her seat to 'She Blinded Me with Science'. 

{{ Hear the song at the following YouTube Link: 

[ She Blinded Me With Science, Thomas Dolby ](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2IlHgbOWj4o)

}}

Spike strolled up to the table a minute later with fresh bottles of beer for all of them and sat down, passing out the beers out to his friends. "You all knackered already?"

"You were gone a long time," Xander observed as he twisted off his bottle cap. "Geez, Spike, did you smoke an entire pack of cigarettes out there?" Xander would have preferred not to take part in the 'baiting', but Anya had told him to ask Spike that, and being the whipped boyfriend he was, he'd agreed to do it. 

"I bumped into someone I knew." Spike silently added, _'Repeatedly, and with my crotch.'_

"You know, Spike," Anya began, "I think it's time you started trying to meet someone new. The best way to get over someone is to get _under_ someone else." She laughed. "I know some beautiful women who'd love to go out with you."

"Anya, don't push him if he's not ready," Xander said.

"I have Spike's best interests at heart. He needs to put his fine ass back on the market," Anya persisted. "I know some girls who are total hose-beasts and are only interested in something sexual, and I know some girls who are open to developing a more serious relationship down the line. I know they'd all jump at the chance to go out with you. Which kind of girl do you want me to introduce you to, Spike? It can't hurt just to _meet_ someone -- you can decide later if you like her enough to date her."

"Uh, thanks for the 'fine ass' remark, Ahn, but I'm just not ready yet." Spike took a long swallow of beer. It was this kind of thing he'd been dreading. He couldn't explain to them why he wouldn't be interested in at least meeting beautiful women -- especially the hose-beasts who only wanted him for one thing.

"My friend Hallie would be perfect for you," Anya continued. "She's not interested in anything long-term right now, and she's very sexually aggressive."

Buffy hoped she didn't look or sound as annoyed as she felt. "Spike said he's not ready."

"Really, thanks for the offer, Anya," Spike said. "But I have my eye on someone. When I'm ready to get back in the game, I'll ask her out."

"Oh? What's her name?" Anya asked innocently.

"...Simone." That was the first woman he could think of that his friends didn't know. "She's a neighbor of mine."

"Is that the lingerie model?" Xander asked.

"Yeah. She's... great. So don't worry 'bout me, alright? I've got prospects."

Buffy knew Spike was just trying to get Anya to stop trying to set him up with someone, but she still didn't like him using Simone as his potential love interest. Now she was annoyed and jealous.

"Well, you let me know if you change your mind, Spike." Anya smiled. "I haven't forgotten about you either, Buffy. I have some hot women in mind for you, too."

"I'm not ready either," Buffy said quickly.

"Leave her alone, Anya," Willow said, seeing an opportunity to get a dig in at Buffy. "I mean, it's only been a couple of months since Buffy's breakup -- it would be _crazy_ for her to get involved, even in a purely physical relationship, so fast. She wants to take her time. That's the smart thing to do."

Buffy and Spike exchanged a quick look. That had been one of their initial concerns when they'd first gotten together -- that they'd jumped into something intense that they weren't ready for and that it would burn out fast. They weren't worried about that anymore, though. The way they'd first hooked up was unusual and probably wouldn't work out for most people in the same situation, but this wasn't just a passionate affair or infatuation. Spike and Buffy knew what they had was real love.

They did feel like shit for keeping the truth from their friends, but now wasn't the time or place to open up that particular can of worms. They were here to have fun and dance, not have serious discussions (and receive lectures) about their love lives.

Buffy dabbed at her mouth with a napkin. "Um, right... it would be crazy. Hey, let's get back out there and dance! We can't spend half the night just sitting here chattin'." 

Buffy was up and heading for the dance floor within moments, with Spike following closely behind her. They wanted to avoid any more talk of fixing them up with other people.

Those remaining at the table looked at each other.

"They still won't tell us." Willow sighed as she stood up. "You did good with the matchmaking talk, Anya. I really thought that would get to them."

"I tried." Anya shrugged. "They're tough nuts to crack."

"We shouldn't be playing games with them like this," Tara said with disapproving looks at both Willow and Anya. "Just leave them be -- they'll tell us when they're ready. Can we please try to put aside the... other stuff that happened tonight and just have a good time?"

"Yeah, let's just have fun, please." Xander nodded in agreement with Tara; he wasn't comfortable with this either. 

Willow wanted to argue the case for messing with Buffy and Spike (she still felt like they deserved to be messed with a lot more), but she never could refuse Tara anything. "Okay, sweetie. I'll try." Willow smiled as she took her girlfriend's hand and they made their way back to the dance floor.

They all were able to have a good time and get back to the business of having fun. Though what had went on between Spike and Buffy on the balcony was still at the back of everyone's minds.

Buffy took an opportunity to dance close to Spike to be able to talk quietly with him. "You sure came up with Simone's name real quick back there."

Buffy had met Simone a few weeks ago and was happy to find that Simone was in love with another guy who wasn't Spike. The woman was very attractive, and Buffy had remarked on that to Spike later -- and then Spike and Buffy had had a little tiff when he jokingly suggested that they ask Simone to join them some night for a threesome. He hadn't been serious, of course, but it had pissed Buffy off. It had been their first fight since they'd gotten together, and Spike felt terrible for unintentionally hurting Buffy's feelings. He'd spent a lot of time and energy making up for his bad joke.

Spike sighed. "I had to think fast to throw Anya off the scent. You know you have nothin' to worry about, pet. I told you how sorry I was about the... joke. And that's all it was -- a really, _really_ stupid joke. I thought we put that issue to rest."

"I know... I just don't like hearing you talk about other women that way, whether it's a joke or a little white lie. You're mine, and I don't share. I'm thinking of printing up a t-shirt for _you_ that says you're 'taken'."

Spike smirked. "I haven't seen you jealous much yet."

"Well unfortunately, considering how hot you are, Jealous Buffy is someone you'll become much better acquainted with. I just know I'm gonna have to beat down some bitches who come sniffin' around my man in the future."

"I'm definitely the jealous type. I'll try not to get into too many brawls with guys who are checkin' you out," Spike said, half-kidding. "I'm not sure how to handle it if another _woman_ comes on to you though... Can't hit or threaten a woman. Maybe I'll call my sister, Amanda, in London and ask her to fly in to beat up the women for me."

Buffy laughed and lightly pushed his shoulder. "You don't have anything to worry about either, from either gender. Why would I want anyone else when I have --"

And then Willow started dancing next to Spike, ending the conversation. 

Buffy got to display more discreet jealousy whenever a strange woman would try getting Spike's attention by dancing with him. Buffy would pretend to just be caught up in the song and bump the other woman out of the way with her hip. She got a lot of dirty looks and a few mutterings of "Hey, watch it, bitch!", but Buffy wasn't bothered. Her objective was to keep the skanks off Spike, and she would do it by any means necessary. She also got a sexy smile from Spike every time she vanquished a foe -- that alone was worth having to get bitchy and rough. 

Spike and Buffy couldn’t wait until they went back to his house where they could talk and cuddle each other’s brains out without having to worry about anyone catching them -- and they wouldn't have to pretend they weren't crazy about each other. Having a secret affair was naughty fun, but it had a lot of disadvantages.

* * *

The evening was coming to a close. Everyone had had a good time... some better than others.

For one of the last songs, the deejay played 'White Wedding'. Dancers around Spike looked at him, grinning and clapping. Some people encouraged him to lip-sync and do some Billy-esque expressions and mannerisms.

{{

Hear the song at the following YouTube Link:

[ Billy Idol - White Wedding ](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tgFh4RHgn0A)

}}

"Eh, sod off! I'm not s'posed to be Billy Idol!" Spike protested, frowning. Unfortunately for him, glaring made the resemblance even more uncanny.

"You gotta admit you look an awful lot like him, especially when making a scowl-y face," Buffy said, laughing. "The hair and the eyes and the... lips." She licked her own lips as her eyes fixed on Spike's delicious, kissable lips.

"Yeah, me an’ Billy both have hair, eyes and lips -- we've got those things in common. But I don't look that bloody much like him," Spike said with an exaggerated pouted.

“Sorry, Spike,” Xander said. “You’re a dead ringer for Mr. Idol.”

Buffy giggled. "Yep. Billy could be your evil twin, or vice-versa." She leaned close to Spike's ear and added, "'Cept you're _way_ hotter and more muscle-y." 

Spike smiled, then curled his upper lip into a sneer. He didn't mind everyone thinking he was trying to look like Billy if it made Buffy smile the way she was smiling at him right now. He even threw in some lip pursing and pumping his fists in the air to make Buffy laugh more.

* * *

After the last song played, they collected their purses and jackets from the table, getting ready to head out into the parking lot.

“I hope they have another theme night soon. I had so much fun tonight!” Buffy said happily.

The others smiled and nodded, all thinking virtually the same thing: _Yeah, we know you did!_

“We’re glad you and Spike had a good time,” Anya said. “We felt _just terrible_ for abandoning you two last movie night.”

“Oh, don’t worry about that.” Buffy waved her hand. “We’re totally over that.”

Xander patted Spike on the back. “We promise we’ll all be there for movie night next Saturday at your house, Spike. With bells on.”

“Yeah, we’ll see,” Spike chuckled. "Uh, Tara, Willow, I expect you girls would like to get home quick, so I'll give Buffy a ride home," he volunteered. 

"Oh? Sure you don't mind?" Willow asked, narrowing her eyes slightly.

Spike pursed his lips and shook his head. "Nah, don’t mind at all."

"That's so nice of you, Spike. Thanks!" Buffy batted her eyelashes.

He smirked and shrugged. “That’s just the sort of caring individual I am.”

Willow was in the mood to mess with them a little more. “But don’t you want to get home to Sunshine asap? You always worry about leaving her home alone for hours.”

“Well, yeah... but it won’t take me too long just to drop Buffy off at her place.”

“Okay then, if you’re sure. Give her a big kiss from us when you get home.”

“I’ll do that.” When the others had passed by him, Spike gave Buffy a saucy smile and wink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone enjoyed the '80s songs and vids :D It was so hard to choose which ones I wanted to use! It was a trip down memory lane for me lol
> 
> * 'Biggest Part Of Me' lyrics by David Pack  
> * 'Relax' lyrics by Gill/Johnson/O'Toole


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Banners by xoChantelly and Edgehead

_Later that night..._

Buffy and Spike lay together in his bed. Spike was on his back and Buffy was on her side, cuddling with him, their naked bodies aglow and flushed from lovemaking. They were taking it easy tonight though, no marathon sex. The night of dancing (and clandestine balcony shagging) had left them tired. 

Though they were alone in the bedroom, the door was left wide open. Sunshine stayed on her own bed in the living room, but they wanted her to know she wasn't being shut out. It seemed to pacify Spike's furry daughter to at least have the option of sleeping in the bedroom with them. Spike and Buffy did occasionally shut the door if they were doing something particularly intense or acrobatic in the bedroom, but most nights the door stayed open.

"You know you're enough for me, right?" Buffy said out of the blue.

Spike raised an eyebrow. "Hmm?"

"I was just thinking... that me wanting to play games and pretend to be other people sometimes might make you think that I don't love what we normally do."

"Oh. Well, I didn't think that," Spike assured her.

"The role-playing and kinky sex are things I never did before, and they're a lotta fun, but just you and me being ourselves in your bed is... God, it's amazing." Buffy sighed, a smile curling up on her lips. "I want to make sure you don't think I'm bored with you. If I hurt your feelings by giving you the wrong idea... I'd feel terrible, and it's totally not true." She raised her head and looked at him.

Spike smiled, held her tight for a moment, and kissed the tip of her nose. "I didn't think you were bored; my feelings haven't been hurt a bit. I love how randy and experimental you are. My li'l hellcat." He moved his hand down her back and patted her on the butt. "But... it's still nice to hear you say that."

"Okay, just making sure. But if there's something you don't want to do or you're just not in the mood, please tell me?"

"I will, pet." 

Buffy laid her head down again. A few moments later, she said, "I want to tell them."

"Tell who, what?"

Buffy sat up, curled her legs under her and turned to him. "I want to tell our friends about us. Not being able to dance with you tonight without worrying that they'd get suspicious was _killing_ me. I thought of telling them at the Bronze, but... it didn't seem like the right time. And I was afraid they'd guess what we were doing while we were both M.I.A." She blushed and ducked her head, imagining how awkward it would've been if their friends had guessed what she and Spike were doing on the balcony.

Spike sat up with his back against the headboard. His delighted, boyish grin made Buffy smile wider; she could tell that he was just as eager as she was to be open and honest about their relationship with the people they cared most about in the world. 

"Yeah? You're ready for that?" Spike was ecstatic at hearing Buffy say she wanted to make them 'official'. 

Buffy smiled and nodded, reaching out and caressing the side of his face. "I don't just want to tell them, I _need_ to tell them. I'm gonna explode if I can't brag about you and make my friends horribly jealous about my wonderful, gorgeous, thoughtful boyfriend -- who also happens to be the world's greatest lover. I want to put my arms around you and kiss you whenever I want, I want to be able to sit on your lap and feed you French fries and blooming onions. I can't pretend I'm not in love with you in front of other people anymore; no more sneaking around."

Spike took her hand and placed a soft kiss on top of it. "I want you to be positive that this... that _I'm_ what you want, pet."

Buffy leaned forward and kissed him. "I've _been_ positive that you're the one I want -- I knew since the first night we were together. We gave it some more time to see if we both felt the same way about each other after our heads cleared, and I can say, without any doubts, that I love you even more now than I did in the beginning. You're _the one_ , Spike." 

Spike felt tears of happiness building in his eyes. He put his hand on the back of her neck and drew her to him, then kissed her tenderly. This was the talk he'd been waiting for; those were the words he'd been waiting to hear her say. Part of him had been terrified that, the longer it took Buffy to want to 'come out' as a couple, the more chance there was she would change her mind about being with him. It was like a huge weight (he hadn't even been aware was weighing him down) was lifted off Spike's chest. "I feel the same way, Buffy. I love you and I want everyone to know it. Nothing in my life has felt as _right_ as being with you feels. You're my destiny." 

Buffy tilted her head and sighed, feeling all gooey and melty. "God... the things you say just make me want to..." She sighed again.

"Make you want to... what?" Spike smirked slightly.

"That depends on how tired you feel right now," Buffy said, raising and lowering her eyebrows.

Spike wrapped his arms around her and pulled her against him. As their embrace became more passionate, Spike rolled them over until Buffy's back was against the mattress and he was on top of her. She moaned and closed her eyes as her hands wandered over his back and shoulders. 

Spike kissed and sucked lightly at her throat, breathing in the scent of her freshly shampooed hair, as his hands stroked slowly up and down her body. He felt overwhelmed by the moment; Buffy filled all of his senses. The emotions coursing through him, the feel of her body under his, her hands moving over his back with a lover's touch, the way her silky skin felt under his roaming hands, the scent of her hair and the taste of her skin -- all of those things made him say something he immediately wished he could take back.

"Move in with me!" Spike exclaimed breathlessly with his lips against her neck. He rose up on his elbows, looking as surprised as Buffy was by what he'd said.

"Huh?" Buffy blinked at him. She wasn't sure if she'd heard him right.

He gulped. "N-nothing... Bloody hell... pretend I didn't say that." Spike lifted off of her and sat on the edge of the bed with his feet on the floor. He rested his elbows on his knees and dropped his face into his hands. "I'm sorry... I keep saying crazy shit like that. What the bloody hell is wrong with me?" he asked miserably. 

Buffy sat up and scooted closer to him. She kissed his shoulder and rubbed his back. "It's okay. I think it's really sweet that you say _crazy shit_ like that; it shows me how much you really love me. Cohabitation is a big step, though..."

Spike still had his hands over his face. "This is it, innit? This is why women leave me... 'cos I'm a stupid git who keeps putting pressure on them to do things they're not ready for..." He wondered if Drusilla had ever wanted to marry him or if she'd only said yes to his proposal to make him happy (and shut him up for a while). "I'd never forgive myself if I drove you away, Buffy. I'm sorry..."

"I told you, it's okay," she reassured him. "You won't drive me away. I'm not going anywhere, alright?" Buffy's mind and heart were racing. A big part of her wanted to scream 'Yes!' to moving in with him. But weren't they rushing things already? Waiting was the smart thing to do. Waiting for what, Buffy wasn't sure, but she could just imagine the lectures they would get from everyone (friends, parents, siblings, postmen, bag boys at the supermarket, etc.) about moving in together so quickly.

"Don't tell me it doesn't freak you out when I constantly get more and more serious on you -- it has to freak you out," Spike mumbled into his hands. "And I wouldn't blame you a bit."

"Okay... I admit, if you were anybody else, and I didn't love you so much too, I would probably be freaked out. But you're you and I do love you -- therefore, no wiggins. I'm just... surprised that you asked me to move in with you already, I'm not upset."

Spike sighed, taking his hands away from his face but staying hunched over. "I'm going to ruin everything if I keep pressuring you. I don't want to do that -- I can't lose the best thing that ever happened to me 'cos I have the impulse to rush things along. I've never felt this way before... I just love being with you so much. But I can't seem to control what comes out of my sodding mouth."

Buffy placed a hand on his cheek and turned his face to her, and then she leaned in and kissed him softly while stroking his cheekbone. "I do see us living together in the future. But right now... I'm sorry, Spike -- I don't want you to think I don't love you, because I do love you. I love you so much..." Buffy pressed more light kisses to his shoulder as she continued rubbing his back.

Spike shook his head and smiled sadly. "I'm the only one who needs to apologize, you've got nothin' to be sorry for. You want to wait 'til we've been together longer -- like any rational person would. You don't have to apologize 'cos you don't want to move in with someone only one month after you started secretly dating them."

"But it's not just _someone_... it's _you_." She pouted.

Spike reclined to lie on his back widthwise on the bed. Looking up at the ceiling, he said, "Bloody hell, now I got you feelin' guilty. Why did I open my stupid fucking mouth?"

Buffy laid on her side beside him, propping her head up with her hand. She ran her hand lightly over his chest and stomach. "Stop insulting your mouth. It's my favorite-est mouth in the whole wide world."

Spike looked at her seriously. "Tell me the truth, Buffy: I'm not going to scare you off, am I? I promise I'll stop jumping ahead and stay in the moment from now on. It's not easy for me to keep what I'm thinking and feeling for you bottled up... but I'll try harder."

Buffy did feel guilty for not accepting Spike's offer. He looked so sad; she wanted to make him smile again. He wasn't afraid to make that kind of big commitment to her, so she should just follow her instincts too and say yes. But... they had to slow down or risk jumping the rails. It was all so perfect, Buffy was afraid the other shoe was going to drop any time now -- and moving in together so soon might be the thing that causes trouble between them.

"You're not going to scare me off. I'm totally scare-free. I want to keep jumping ahead too -- I'm the first one that said 'I love you' because I just couldn't hold it inside. Remember? I wanted to run off to invent a time machine after I blurted that out." They both chuckled a little at that memory. "But we should take things a little slower."

"You worried our passion will burn out?" Spike asked. He didn't worry about that at all (at least not as far as his own feelings went); maintaining passion and romance in a relationship had never been a problem for him, and with Buffy's penchant for role-playing, he didn't see how either of them could ever get bored with each other.

Buffy shook her head. "No, I'm not worried about that; we've got loads and _loads_ of passion. But we're going to be together a long, long time, we gotta save some stuff, like moving in together, for later and pace ourselves," she said with a laugh.

"Yeah, I know you're right... I'm just an impulsive, passionate bastard." He sighed, but was happy to hear her say she thought they would be together for a long, long time.

"You're a very sweet and sexy impulsive, passionate bastard." She kissed him tenderly. "I love that you want to be with me all the time. And that's what I want too, but I think we should try being more..." She searched for the right word.

"Sane?" Spike asked with a smirk.

"Prudent," Buffy finished, smiling. "I've got those same crazy impulses as you, believe me, baby, I do. I'm also the one who insisted that we do naughty things on the balcony tonight... I still can't believe we did that!" She covered her face with her hands and laughed. "I'm such a ho!"

"Well, your name ain't 'Buffy _Danger_ Summers' for nothin'," Spike chuckled.

"I'll be cutting down on the danger for a while, I think. We were incredibly lucky nobody caught us. If we'd gotten caught tonight, we would've been banned from the club, and that's the only decent place in town to go dancing. We would've been screwed -- in the bad way. Less impulsive is the way to go for us." 

"Yeah," Spike had to agree, "neither one of us were thinking of consequences... we just wanted to be bad. You're right, we should be more cautious. We've both got fiery, passionate souls -- ain't easy to tame them, but we can try."

Buffy kissed his chest. "So are you okay with us slowing down a teensy bit? We can revisit the moving in thing in a few months. How's that?"

Spike rolled on top of her again. He smiled down on her and then dropped a kiss down onto her lips. "I adore you, Buffy." Spike lovingly cupped her face in his hand, stroking her cheek with his thumb. His eyes moved over her face, taking her beauty in, before locking back on her eyes. "When you're ready for the next step, whether it's another month or another year, just say the word... I'll be ready."

Buffy smiled and turned her face to kiss the palm of his hand. She had to fight the urge to just say yes again; it was so difficult to rein herself in. "What if you decide you want to retract the offer before I'm ready to say yes?"

Spike smiled and shook his head. "Uh-uh, not gonna happen. My offer stands 'til the end of the world."

"Did you talk to Sunshine about it? She might not like having another roommate," Buffy joked.

Spike kissed her lips, then kissed a line down her chin and the front of her throat. "Sunshine won't mind. She likes havin' you around... those extra biscuits you give her when you think I'm not lookin' don't hurt, either."

Buffy giggled as she ran her hands up his arms, lightly squeezing his biceps. "Oh, you know about those, huh? Damn, I thought I was being stealthy."

"Mmmhmm, I know about the biscuits. You girls are bonding, so I won't make a fuss. But if my daughter starts gaining too much weight, you're the one who will have to answer to the vet." 

"Mmmm okay, I'll take the heat from the vet if I must," Buffy said while rubbing her thighs against his sides.

A few moments later, Spike asked, "How do you want to do it?"

Buffy hummed as several sexual positions ran through her mind. "Oh, so many good ones to choose from... the Black Bee maybe...?"

Spike lifted his head and looked at her. "Eh?"

"You know, the Black Bee position -- the one where you're --"

Spike laughed. "I should've been more specific; lots of thoughts are zipping through my mind right now. I meant, when and how do you want to tell our friends that we're an item."

"Oh," Buffy giggled. "Um, how about next Saturday? That's the next time we'll have them all together in one room."

Spike thought about it for a moment. "Yeah, sounds good. We'll tell them all next movie night. We'll watch the first movie, get some normal movie night fun in, and then we'll tell them."

Buffy nodded, feeling a bit anxious about it. "I hope they don't wig out, tell us we're crazy, and ask a million questions."

"Let them call us crazy, I don't care," Spike said, lowering his head to kiss her earlobe. "If feeling the way I do is insanity, then I prefer it to being rational." 

"Mmmm, Spike," Buffy breathed, starting to lose herself in his touch. "As long as I don't find an engagement ring concealed in my dessert or at the bottom of a champagne glass for the next few months, I'll be fine," she said jokingly.

Spike pulled back and looked at her blankly. "Oh... good thing you told me. Does that mean you want me to return the ring, then?"

Buffy froze -- except for her eyes, which became as wide as pie plates. "Y-you bought a..."

Spike started laughing, not able to keep a straight face any longer. "Sorry, pet, I was just joking. I'm not _that_ bug-shagging crazy."

She took a deep breath and put a hand across her eyes. "Oh my God... you scared the shit out of me!" 

Spike laughed harder. "Ahh, so I _can_ scare you! You really thought I was crazy enough to do it!"

Buffy used the hand she'd been covering her eyes with and smacked his chest. She unsuccessfully tried to keep from smiling and laughing herself. "You suck!"

"Aww, I'm sorry, kitten." Spike started kissing softly around her mouth. "I thought it'd be funny."

"Oh yeah, that was _hysterical_." She reached around him, giving his ass a swat and then hard a squeeze.

"I will be popping a certain question to you in the future... the far, far away future -- just so you know. You can start mentally preparing for it now..."

"Well... that would be nice -- in the far, far away future, but there's no rush. I think I'd like living in sin for a long time first. I likey the sin," Buffy said, then stuck the tip of her tongue out.

Just as they were getting back to the kissing and groping, they heard Sunshine barking loudly in the backyard.

Spike groaned. "Bloody hell... she's gonna wake up the neighbors. I'll be back." He hopped off the bed and took his robe out of the closet.

"What could she be barking at?" Buffy wondered, looking at the clock.

"Bloody raccoons've been knockin' over trashcans in the neighborhood, she probably saw one or picked up the scent of one. Sunshine don't like them comin' into her yard," Spike said as he pulled on his robe. 

"Um, I was wondering, why do you put on the robe every time you leave the bedroom? You're... comfortable with your own nudity, so...?"

Spike smirked and cinched the robe closed. "I had to get in the habit of wearing something when I leave the bedroom. There were... incidents involving my next door neighbors. Apparently, they don't like having to see me starkers if they happen to be looking in the right direction at the right time."

"Stupid people." Buffy shook her head. "I'd buy a house next to you just for the _prospect_ of seeing you strut around nude. That's if I didn't get to see you starkers any ol' time I want, of course. And those people are dumb enough to complain about it?" She shook her head again.

Spike laughed. "Yeah, crazy, ain't it? Who wouldn't want to get a gander at my hot, tight little body?" He started out of the bedroom.

"Y'know you're still going to be punished for that engagement ring joke, don't you?" Buffy asked, smirking.

Spike half-turned to her and cocked an eyebrow. "And how am I to be punished, milady?"

"I'll decide that when you come back." Buffy grinned evilly.

Spike gave her an openmouthed smile, then hurried off to the backyard to get Sunshine inside before she woke up the neighbors.

There was going to be some more sweet lovemaking when he came back, but Buffy wanted to get a little punishment in before the end of the night too. A spanking would do nicely.

"I'm gonna play his fine butt like bongo drums." Buffy slid out of bed and flipped on the overhead light. "Where'd I put that leather paddle?"

* * *

_The following Saturday night..._

 

The food and drinks were in the kitchen ready to be served. Their guests hadn't arrived yet. Buffy buzzed around the house, making sure everything was clean. Sunshine was lying on her doggy bed, watching curiously as Buffy moved around the living room.

Spike came out of the kitchen. "Pet, the place is neat as a pin. You fluffed up that same throw pillow five times."

Buffy stopped and took a deep breath, putting the pillow back on the couch and then giving it one last fluffing up. "I know... I'm just really nervous about telling everyone. I wasn't even this nervous when I had to tell my parents I was gay... which turns out to have been a little premature. I didn't have to give my dad a stroke, after all."

Buffy's father hadn't taken the news that she was a lesbian very well. He hadn't had an _actual_ stroke, but his face did turn a few different shades of red and purple. Her mom had been a bit upset too (parents usually had a vision of how their children's lives would turn out, and it could sometimes be unsettling when those visions and hopes were dashed), but Joyce had done her best to accept the idea after a few days. Buffy doubted telling her parents she'd discovered she was actually bisexual would cheer them up any. Hopefully telling them that she'd found her soulmate and she was deeply in love with him would help.

"It'll be okay, luv, you'll see. They're probably gonna be really happy for us. And after the first awkward question and answer session, we'll all just relax and have a fun evening. You're not having... second thoughts about the whole thing, are you?" Spike asked. He was nervous about 'coming out' to their friends too, but he was keen on getting it over with so he and Buffy could be officially official.

Buffy shook her head. "Uh-uh, no second thoughts. I love you and I don't want the fact that we're an 'Us' to be a secret anymore."

"Just makin' sure." Spike smirked. "Y'know, just in case they do... overreact, I'm gettin' the money they owe for the food and beer at the beginning of the evening."

"Do you think they'll be mad we didn't tell them sooner?" Buffy worried.

"Nah, they'll understand. They're our friends, they'll cut us some slack." That's what he hoped, at least. "We'll explain how we needed to sort out our feelings before we told anyone else. We had to be sure we were really in love."

"I was sure a long time ago," Buffy said, slipping her arms around his waist. "I just didn't trust my own judgment enough to believe I could be _that_ lucky. Suddenly falling for an amazing guy who loved me back just as suddenly."

"Ah, that first night we got together." Spike smiled and wrapped his arms loosely around her. "I knew I loved you then, too... but, between the two of us, we had a lot of emotional upheaval goin' on. We were both still hurtin' so bad from the way our last relationships fell apart, and being together that night made us feel so bloody good for a change." He nuzzled her neck. "Feelings are funny things... you can get false positives sometimes. What seems 100% real can turn out to be a bad case of infatuation. But we gave it more time, and now we're confident. I love you, Buffy. I'm positive it's not a passing fancy. You're the woman of my dreams and I'm never lettin' you go." He kissed her gently.

"Oh," Buffy said with happy tears shimmering in her eyes, "you are so sweet... And you know you're the man of my dreams too, Spike." 

"Does that mean there's also a _woman_ of your dreams?" he asked playfully, cocking an eyebrow.

"Well, maybe you in a wig. Hmm..." Buffy stepped back and looked him over from head to toe, while nibbling on her thumbnail. "Actually, that's not a bad..."

"Eh! Stop right there," Spike laughed, holding up his hands. "I don't cross-dress." 

"Not even for me?" Buffy batted her eyes and smiled innocently. She was just kidding around, of course, but it was fun to tease him. "I loved the way you looked with that eyeliner you wore on '80s theme night. Add lip tint, a little mascara to thicken those lashes, and some blush to highlight those beautiful cheekbones -- you'd make an incredibly sweet transvestite."

"You're evil," Spike chuckled.

Buffy giggled. "I'm just kiddin', baby. You know I love your extreme manliness. FYI, guys can still be sexy and manly wearing makeup. David Bowie was always hot, and --"

Sunshine got up and ran to the bay window (Spike had thoughtfully created a ramp for her so she could see out the living room window), barking at something outside.

Buffy tensed up again. "Oh, they must be here..."

Spike went to the window and looked out while petting Sunshine. "It's not them. The Wells family a few houses down just pulled into their driveway." He gave Sunshine a kiss on top of the head. "Good girl, Sunshine. You keep watch for us."

She looked up at him and wagged her tail, then jumped down and went into the kitchen for a drink of water.

"Are those the neighbors that objected to seeing you nekkid?" Buffy giggled.

"No." Spike laughed. "And thank the Lord above for that!"

"Why do you say that?"

He rolled his eyes. "One of them has a crush on me."

"Oh, really?" Buffy raised her brows, smiling good-naturedly. "Is she younger and prettier than me?"

" _His_ name is Andrew and he's about 18, I think -- and no, he is _not_ prettier than you. He finds any excuse to try chattin' me up. He's even brought me bloomin' onions and offers to walk Sunshine to try and curry my favor."

Buffy laughed, amused and relieved that it wasn't another gorgeous lingerie model that was crushing on her man. "Aww, that's sweet! You must give off some super-potent pheromones or something."

Spike shrugged. "He's annoying, but I feel bad for the poor little sod; he's really barkin' up the wrong tree." 

Sunshine came out of the kitchen and went back to her bed, her ears twitched and she looked at Spike when he'd said her name. After realizing that he wasn't calling her, she curled up on her bed, looking deceptively drowsy; she was actually listening intently for any car engines or doors being shut outside.

Spike circled around behind Buffy, put his hands on her shoulders and began lightly massaging her. "Loosen up and relax. I can see you're still all tensed up."

Buffy closed her eyes and moaned, rolling her head on her shoulders. "Mmmm, I love your magic fingers... I hope tonight goes as smoothly as you think it will."

Spike leaned in close to her ear. "I know a real good way to help us both relax..."

Buffy grinned and reached behind her to smack the side of his butt. "Spike, we don't have time for _that_."

"I wasn't talkin' 'bout going completely wild," he clarified. "I thought we could just snog on the couch until the others show up. It'd be a lot more fun than compulsively cleaning the already spotless house."

She turned her head and smiled at him. "Oh, you wanna do a little necking, huh?"

"Mmmhmm." Spike kissed the rounded part of her shoulder. 

"I do believe that _would_ help soothe my nerves. I'm gonna have to go two whole hours before I get to snog you again; I'd better get in as much as I can now." Buffy took his hand and led him over to the couch. She sat down and tugged him down to sit with her.

Spike pulled Buffy's legs across his lap and settled in for a good snog. 

Buffy put her arms around his neck and pulled him to her with a smirk. "You let us know when they get here, Sunshine," Buffy told the vigilant Shih-Tzu.

Sunshine raised her head and looked at them. The dog blinked, and then rested her chin on her front paws again.

Spike and Buffy kept their kisses and touches light, not wanting to get too into it because they'd have to stop and act natural when their friends showed up. Spike's left hand stroked from Buffy's outer thigh to her hip as they kissed, staying away from the erogenous zones. Buffy kept her hands above his belt, mostly stroking her fingers through his thick, silky hair and touching his face and neck. She had to catch herself a few times from taking their snog-fest further.

"God, I love your lips!" Buffy moaned and tilted her head back as Spike kissed her throat. She smiled and purred. "Mmmm, we should call them and tell them not to come. I'd rather do this all night."

"Would serve 'em right," Spike chuckled and raised his head to look at her. "But they're due here any minute now. Hey, maybe I can wrap a blanket around m'self and act like I have the flu when I greet them at the door."

"Good idea! But, oh darn, my car's out front -- they'll know I'm in the house already." Buffy pouted.

"Then you'd already be infected by Patient Zero," Spike said, pointing to himself. "You can tell them that it's too late for you and they should just save themselves by going away quickly."

They giggled.

Buffy sighed. "If I wasn't determined to tell them about us tonight, I'd seriously consider canceling on them."

"Mmmm, agreed. Let's make the most of the time alone we have left." Spike dove back down to her lips.

* * *

Willow, Tara, Anya, and Xander pulled up at the same time. They greeted each other at the front walk. 

"Well, whaddya know," Willow said dryly, "Buffy's car is already here."

They could hear Sunshine barking from inside the house, announcing their presence. And then they could also see her jumping around at the living room window.

"I hope that gives them time to stop doing what they were probably doing..." Xander said. "The rest of us don't need to see the live show."

"Are we still pretending we don't know about them?" Anya asked. "I don't like having to lie this much and for so long. It hurts my head."

"A whole week's gone by and they didn't say a word to any of us." Willow shook her head. "I want to see how long it takes them to tell us, so yeah, we're still pretending. And remember, they lied to us _first_."

Tara sighed. "Is this going to be a tense and awkward evening, or can we forget about that for just one night and try to enjoy ourselves?" 

"It's not an easy thing to forget about," Willow said, flashing back to what she'd seen on the balcony. 

"Maybe they're not even doing it anymore," Tara said (not that she believed that herself). "So they figured there was no use telling us."

"Buffy's here early. She's never early for anything. They're doin' it," Willow concluded.

Anya nodded, agreeing with Willow. "I wonder if Spike was able to convert Buffy back to heterosexuality, or if she's just having fun and experimenting with driving a stick for a change?"

"Gay people can't be _converted_ ," Willow insisted with a roll of her eyes. "It's not a choice. It's not like switching from being a Baptist to a Methodist!"

It was Anya's turn to roll her eyes. "Alright, don't give me a speech. You know I'm not a homophobe -- I'm all for people loving each other no matter what their orientation. I only meant, I wonder if Buffy's made a permanent change or if she's just dabbling in penis experimentation, but she's not an addict yet."

"I guess we'll find out... _eventually_." Willow started up the walk to the house. "Okay, everybody get ready to act clueless."

* * *

Buffy and Spike stopped making out when Sunshine started barking and ran to the window. They knew it was their friends by the way the dog became even more excited when she looked out the window and saw who was making the noise outside.

Buffy turned on the TV and pretended she'd been doing something innocent while waiting for the others to arrive. There was a rerun of 'Top Model' on, so they were likely to believe she'd been watching it the entire time. It would be such a relief not to have to fib any more after tonight -- she didn't like to think of it as lying. Fibbing was a nicer word.

Spike opened the door and gasped, acting surprised. He rubbed his eyes and looked at them, as if he didn't believe what he was seeing. "You all actually showed up! It's a bloody miracle!"

"Ha-ha, yeah, good one," Xander said. "Get bent, Bleach Boy. You missed your calling, Spike. With acting talent like that, you belong on the stage." Xander thought, _'Your acting at the Bronze last week was Oscar-worthy.'_

Sunshine yipped and danced around joyfully, her tail wagging so fast that it was practically a blur. She loved Spike's friends and she always had fun when they came to visit; it also meant more people to pet her, play with, and she'd be fed people food if she did tricks for them. 

Spike smirked and stepped aside to let them in. "Sunshine says she wants you to come in, so I guess it's alright."

They filed into the house, hung up their jackets, and went into the living room.

Buffy rubbed her eyes, then gave them a shocked look. "Am I seeing things? Wow, you all really showed up!"

The others groaned and sighed.

"Y'know, that joke just keeps gettin' funnier!" Xander said with mock-enthusiasm. "Spike already got us with that one a minute ago."

Buffy laughed. "Heehee! Sorry, but Spike and I are allowed, by law, one little jab each."

Tara chuckled. "Okay, but we're even now; no more making us feel guilty for canceling on you last month."

"What cinematic landmark are we going to be viewing first?" Xander asked as he settled on the black leather recliner.

Spike went to the DVD player and made sure it was ready. "For starters, we have 'Death Bed: The Bed That Eats People'. I bet Scorsese is just kickin' himself that he didn't fight to direct that one."

"Huzzah! I've been wanting to see that!" Xander grinned, but then he frowned slightly. "But didn't you guys watch that last time?"

Spike and Buffy smiled at each other for a moment.

Spike replied, "Yeah, but it's a special movie; we couldn't let you miss it."

Buffy nodded in agreement. "Must be seen to be believed. You're gonna love it."

The others looked at each other briefly. They presumed that Spike and Buffy didn't get to _watch_ much of the movie the first time.

Spike walked toward the kitchen. "I'll bring out the food and drink and then we'll get started. Buffy, you want to help me bring everything in, luv?"

"Sure." Buffy hopped up off the couch and hurried into the kitchen with Spike.

When the blonds were out of the room, the others exchanged more looks. It wasn't unusual for Spike to refer to any of them as 'luv' or 'pet' (except Xander, for obvious reasons), but in light of what they knew, him calling Buffy by a term of endearment had extra significance. The secretive couple were probably kissing in the kitchen, and giggling about how their friends had no clue.

* * *

The first hour went by relatively smoothly. Everyone was able to relax and just enjoy the food, beer, and the wonderfully terrible movie.

Sunshine spent some time going from guest to guest, getting kisses, petted, and fed bits of Chinese food. Eventually, she got tuckered out and went back to her bed for one of her many daily naps.

Xander was sitting on the recliner with Anya on his lap; Willow and Tara preferred sitting cross-legged on cushions on the floor in front of the couch; and Buffy and Spike sat together on the couch. They sat so that their knees touched, and they would touch each other's hand every once in a while. They both couldn't wait until they didn't have to hide how they felt about each other -- the movie was almost over, so that time was rapidly approaching. 

Xander looked at Spike out of the corner of his eye, wondering if either Buffy or Spike were going to come clean at some point in the evening. He caught one of the cutesy looks the blonds gave each other.

Spike noticed the way Xander was looking at him. "What?" Spike asked self-consciously.

Xander jumped slightly when he realized Spike had caught him staring. "Huh?"

"Why were you lookin' at me funny?" Spike cocked an eyebrow.

"I was looking at you funny?" Xander gulped.

"Yeah, you were. And now you're actin' funny, too..."

"Well, um, Xander's a funny guy!" Willow jumped in, hoping Xander didn't just give away that they knew there was more going on than met the eye.

Xander laughed nervously. "Funny how? Funny like a clown, I amuse you? I make you laugh, I'm --"

Spike held up a hand. "Let me stop you 'fore you go any deeper into your Joe Pesci from 'Goodfellas' impression. I'm just sayin' that you were lookin' at me in a strange way, like there was something on your mind."

"Well... sorry, Spike. I didn't realize I was doing that. You know me -- nothing's ever on my mind!" Xander laughed again.

"Xander, be quiet," Anya chastised him, and gave one of his nipples a twist.

"Oww! Don't do that, Anya! You know how I hate that!" Xander cried, frowning and massaging his sore nipple.

"Okay, what's goin' on?" Spike asked, pausing the movie with the remote control. He noticed the peculiar looks on all their faces -- like there was some secret they didn't want coming out. Did their friends have a secret, too?

"N-nothing's going on," Tara said anxiously. 

Spike knew for sure something was up now: Tara only seemed to stutter when she was nervous or upset, and she wouldn't look him in the eye. "Is someone going to tell me what's goin' on or what? Let's not play games." 

"Games?" Willow tried acting innocent, but she couldn't quite keep the annoyance out of her tone. "Why would _we_ play games with _you_?"

"Okay, now _everybody_ is acting very weird," Buffy commented, sitting up straighter and eyeing them warily. "It's starting to freak me out."

No one said a word for several moments. Their eyes darted from one person to the next.

"Can we just tell them?!" Tara blurted out. When she saw that the others weren't going to, or couldn't, say it, she forced herself to do it. She took a breath and looked at Spike and Buffy. "We kn-know about the two of you. We know you've been... together." Tara looked down, blushing.

Spike and Buffy's eyes rounded in surprise.

"You... know?" Buffy asked. They all nodded solemnly. She and Spike looked at each other, both wondering when and how their friends had cracked the secret relationship code. Then she asked, "Why didn't any of you say anything before now?"

"Funny, we wondered why _you_ didn't say anything," Willow said, obviously peeved. "We wanted to see how much time it would take for you to tell us the truth. We're supposed to be best friends, and you keep something like that from us? You had so many opportunities to tell us... How could you lie to us like that?"

Buffy looked down, feeling too ashamed to answer, so Spike asked them, "How long have you known?"

"Since the Bronze last week," Anya replied. "If you didn't want anyone finding out, you were really tempting fate by having sex on the balcony."

Buffy's head jerked up; she was surprised and then incredibly embarrassed. She blushed dark-red and put her hands over her flaming face. _'That's what I get for being impulsive! Oh my God, I'm such an idiot!'_ her mind screamed. 

Buffy's voice was muffled by her hands, "Oh my God... all of you saw...?!"

"I'm the one who actually... saw _it_ ," Willow said. "I was beyond shocked to see you two together and doing... that. They," she swept a hand toward her other friends, "didn't even believe me at first."

Spike cleared his throat and sat up straighter. He was a bit embarrassed too, but mostly for Buffy; he didn't embarrass as easily as her. They hadn't thought of consequences when they'd shagged at the Bronze, and that lack of consideration was coming back to bite them on the ass. "Willow, couldn't you have approached one of us -- later -- to ask what was goin' on, instead of blabbin' about it to everyone else?"

"Oh!" Willow huffed defensively. "So this is all my fault? I'm the bad guy?"

"There is no _bad guy_ ," Spike responded, his forehead creasing. "I'm just sayin' --"

"I was stunned," Willow explained. "I didn't take the time to think about whether I should say anything or not. I could hardly believe what I'd seen with my own eyes. Sure, I could've pretended I didn't see anything, but unlike some people, I don't like lying to my friends." 

"We were going to tell you about us after the movie was over," Buffy swore. 

"Sure you were," Anya said, clearly doubting it. The rest of them looked just as doubtful.

"We were! Spike and I talked about how we were going to come clean tonight," Buffy maintained, getting more upset that they didn't believe her. "You think I'm lying?"

Anya shrugged. "Well, you lied to us before, repeatedly, and very smoothly, too. So, how are we supposed to know when you're telling the truth? You'd make an excellent used car salesperson if you ever decide to change your line of work."

Buffy pouted and frowned, torn between being pissed off and hurt. There was some guilt thrown into the mix, too, that Anya wasn't completely out of line for saying it; Spike and Buffy _did_ lie to all of them.

"Were all of you mad at us for not telling you?" Buffy asked. They all either nodded or looked down. Buffy's chin quivered; she hadn't meant to hurt their feelings. She stood up abruptly. "If you're all so pissed and upset with us, then why are you even here tonight? Why don't all of you get the hell out! I don't need this shit!"

Buffy stormed off toward the bedroom.

Spike closed his eyes and sighed. "Buffy, don't go, pet. Let's --"

"No, I'm not gonna sit here and let them treat us like crap. They won't even _listen_ to our side of the story! I'll come back out after they're gone," Buffy said with a shaky voice as she opened the bedroom door.

Xander and Tara also made halfhearted attempts at convincing Buffy to stay in the living room, but it was too late, she was too upset.

Sunshine didn't like that they were raising their voices in a not-good way that reminded her of Drusilla, and decided to join Buffy. She got up and ran over to Buffy as Buffy was stepping into the bedroom. Luckily, Buffy saw the dog following her and didn't slam the door. 

"You guys upset Sunshine too -- are you happy now?!" Buffy waited for Sunshine to enter the bedroom, and then closed the door. 

Unfortunately for Buffy and Spike, things were going much worse tonight than they'd hoped. They hadn't even gotten the chance to tell their friends the truth before they were 'outed'. They were both regretting not having been honest with everyone from the beginning. Yeah, there would've been lots of questions and awkwardness, but they should have just gotten it over with so it wouldn't blow up in their faces -- like it was now. And, of course, they regretted that Willow had seen them going at it on the balcony...

"Well... this is turning out to be the bestest movie night ever!" Xander said with his trademark off-kilter sense of humor.

"And whose fault is that?" Spike asked tersely as he stood up and started pacing back and forth. He was upset about the whole thing, but them hurting Buffy's feelings and upsetting her was making his blood boil. Spike had to remind himself that he liked these people... normally; he even considered them his American family. It wasn't easy to keep from blowing up and telling them to sod off right now. He clenched his jaw and stopped his pacing. "I'd say the 'fun' portion of the evening is over. I think it'd be best if you went home."

The others reluctantly stood and prepared to go get their jackets.

Tara stopped and held up her hands. "N-no, we can't leave it like this," she insisted, shaking her head. "Spike, you and Buffy shouldn't have lied to us, and we sh-should have told you a week ago that we knew about the two of you -- we all messed up. But you guys are the best friends I've ever had and I'm not going to let this ruin our friendships. I know we can t-talk it out."

Spike ran a hand back through his hair again. He loved Tara, and she was so sweet that it was hard to be gruff with her. "What do you suggest we do, Tara? Buffy's locked herself away in the bedroom, and I can't say I'm too keen on sittin' here and having all of you telling me what a rotten person I am, either."

"We care about you and Buffy, we don't think you or Buffy are bad people," Tara said. 

"Yeah? Coulda fooled me. You think we got off on keeping the truth from all of you?" Spike asked them. The looks on their faces told him they _did_ think he and Buffy got off on the lying. He was getting exasperated. "It wasn't any one else's business -- it was a private matter between me and Buffy."

Anya crossed her arms. "And anyone else who happened to be on that balcony."

Spike pursed his lips and lowered his head, rubbing at the back of his neck. He thought, _'Well, that shut me up...'_ He took a deep breath and looked back up at her. "Can you stop bringing the balcony up, please? We didn't think it was mandatory for us to tell you about us right away."

"No, it wasn't mandatory," Anya said. "But you should've wanted to tell us because we're friends. And if you were going through something, we might have been able to help in some way."

"Well, pardon us! We didn't realize we had to share _everything_ with the bloody group."

"You're supposed to _want_ to tell people you care about what's going on in your lives. We tell you guys stuff we're going through. But you obviously don't care about us the way we care about you," Willow harrumphed. It was evident that she wasn't just mad, she really thought Spike and Buffy didn't love their friends.

Spike rolled his eyes. "Oh, come on," he groaned, throwing his hands out to the side in frustration. "Stop bein' so bloody melodramatic! So we wanted to wait before we told all of you -- it's not the end of the bloody world! And it doesn't mean that we don't care about you."

"Uh-huh, and monkeys might fly out of my butt," Anya said. She'd learned that from watching the 'Wayne's World' sketches on reruns of 'Saturday Night Live' and was happy to finally have an opportunity to use it.

"You're completely overreacting. And, despite what you think, we _were_ going to tell you after the movie -- we talked about it, we planned it ahead of time." Spike chuckled humorlessly. "It's funny: Buffy was worried you'd overreact and be angry -- and I was actually daft enough to give all of you the benefit of the doubt. How does me and Buffy being together affect your lives? Why was it so bloody urgent that we tell you?"

"It'll affect us when you're done messing around and you don't want to be in the same room each other again. Then all of us won't be able to get together and we'll have to pick which person we want to stay friends with. And that's not fair!" Willow frowned and pouted even harder than before.

Spike shook his head firmly. "That's not going to happen."

"Have you had any casual flings with friends that allowed you to remain friends afterwards?" Anya wondered. "It's best to look outside your group of close friends for sexual partners."

"You're heading for disaster!" Willow declared dramatically. "You'll be done consoling each other and that will be it -- no more friendship."

Spike growled. "It's not just messing around or consoling each other! I'm in love with Buffy," he said seriously.

They looked at him with wide eyes. 

"You're... in love?" Willow asked.

"Yes. Deeply, helplessly, hopelessly in love. I love her more than life itself." Spike frowned when he saw their surprised faces become distinctly sad. Of all the scenarios he'd played out in his head, he hadn't expected the news to make them depressed.

Willow's voice was shaky with emotion, "Oh, Spike... you poor thing." She rushed to him and pulled him into a tight hug. 

Spike let her hug him, he was too confused to react.

"Oh," Tara said sadly, hanging her head, "I was afraid something like this was going to happen..."

"You should've let me fix you up with one of the hose-beasts I know," Anya lamented. "Being orgasm friends with an actual friend is too dangerous." 

Willow rubbed Spike's back soothingly as she held him in the hug. "That's why doing stuff like that is a terrible idea, Spike. Loving feelings can develop even though we just want to keep things light and casual. Love and sex go hand-in-hand for people like us... Why would you take that risk, Spike?"

"What the bloody hell are you on about?" Spike pulled away, his forehead crinkled in confusion. "Since when is it a tragedy when people fall in love?"

"It becomes a tragedy when one person is only experimenting, seeking solace, or is in it for the cheap thrills, and the other person -- in this case, you -- falls in love," Anya explained. "I can still set you up with lots of eager, straight women if you want. Just say the word and your dance card will be filled for the next several months."

Spike opened his mouth to say something to Willow, but then turned back to Anya. "How do you know all these available women?" he asked; he'd been puzzled as to how she knew all those women she talked about. "Do you run an escort service in your spare time?"

"No... but that's not a bad idea." Anya nearly had dollar signs appear in her eyes. "I'd be rich! I can call a bunch of the --"

"Anya," Willow reprimanded her with a frown, "can you focus on helping Spike through this rough time, please? Planning to start your own illegal flesh-trade business can wait."

Spike groaned and shook his head. "I'm not goin' through a rough time -- you have no idea what you're talkin' about. It's not one-sided, Buffy loves me, too."

They all just kept on looking sad, giving him sympathetic looks. They clearly thought he was being delusional. Obviously, Dru leaving him had done more damage than any of them had imagined.

"What, you think just 'cos we get it on in public sometimes means we can't be in love?" Spike asked.

"No, we think the fact Buffy's a lesbian means both of you can't be in love," Anya answered.

"She's _not_ gay," Spike said confidently. Then he sighed. "Yeah, alright... she thought she was gay for a few years, but... things can change." Spike groaned again in frustration. He knew he must sound like a pathetic, lovesick git. It would be best if Buffy were out there to tell them herself. He wanted to ask her to come back out, but he didn't want to bother her while she was upset.

Spike didn't have to call for Buffy though, she'd been listening at the door and made the decision to re-emerge herself. "I'm in love with Spike, too," Buffy said from the doorway.

They turned their attention to Buffy, surprised yet again this evening. 

Spike smiled at her and held out his hand, silently asking her to come to him. Buffy smiled, walked to Spike and put her arms around his neck. Spike's arms wound around her waist, holding her lightly against him.

"I'm sorry I left you out here to defend 'us'," Buffy said, pouting in the way she knew Spike couldn't resist.

Spike smiled and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "No worries, kitten. I'm glad you decided to come back, though."

She looked at the others. "And I'm sorry I had a temper tantrum like a child and blew up at all of you. I was just feeling really emotional, but I should've stayed."

When Buffy had first gone in the bedroom, she'd flopped down onto the bed on her stomach, sniffling and feeling sorry for herself. She was so embarrassed that Willow had seen them on the balcony, and she was hurt at how their friends were treating her and Spike. But after a minute, Buffy gave herself a mental slap for leaving Spike out there to face them and their questions and accusations alone. Then she'd listened at the door for a moment when she heard Spike declare his love for her, and that was her cue to go back out to face the music with her man.

Buffy cupped Spike's face in her hands, looking lovingly into his azure blue eyes. "I love you so much, Spike." 

"I love you too, Buffy." And then they couldn't resist giving each other a soft kiss.

The others were just staring with raised brows and open mouths. They had never even considered that Buffy and Spike might fall in love with each other; that didn't seem possible.

Xander blinked. "Wow... seriously? You two are in love? _Both_ of you?!"

They broke the kiss, turned their heads and nodded.

"We thought you were just doin' it." Xander, along with the rest of them, was blown away by the revelation. "We didn't know it was a love-type situation..."

"Buffy and I never meant to hurt any of you," Spike tried to explain, "or make you think we didn't care enough about you to fill you in. We were selfish, I s'pose... We were so wrapped up in each other, our own feelings and worries about where we were heading, that we didn't consider that you all might feel hurt by being left out of the loop."

"We hope you guys can try to understand," Buffy continued. "We didn't keep it hush-hush to hurt any of you. It doesn't mean we don't love you guys, 'cause we really do love all of you. What Spike and I have... it's intense, confusing, and at the beginning, it was kinda scary," she said looking up at him with a little smile and giving his hand a squeeze. "I suddenly had all these squishy, loving thoughts and feelings for one of my best friends -- a _male_ best friend -- and... I don't know, I was afraid to tell you guys for lots of reasons."

"You're really in love?" Willow asked, looking confused. "It's really not just... a fling?"

Spike and Buffy sighed; they'd known it would be difficult for their friends to process.

"Didn't it ever occur to any of you that the worst might not happen?" Buffy asked them. "You never thought that maybe the best thing might happen -- that Spike and I might fall in love and be happy?"

They looked at each other awkwardly and mumbled, "Um... no..."

"But in our defense," Willow pointed out, "how often do these kinds of things turn out well? If there's a chance of things ending up happy or crappy, it's usually crappy."

Buffy rolled her eyes. "Geez, I didn't know you were so pessimistic, Will."

"I'm not pessimistic... I just didn't see how there could be a happy ending." Willow had had a disastrous possible outcome for Buffy and Spike's relationship in her mind for a week, and it was hard to adjust to the truth -- though she was going to be much happier once she was able to make the adjustment.

"Well, we didn't have all the facts," Anya said to Buffy. "We didn't think that you would take a sudden liking to penis. We thought it might just be trying something different for you," she defended.

"I didn't think I'd take a sudden liking to penis either, but..." Buffy shrugged. "And it's not just any ol' penis -- it's Spike's penis." She winked at Spike, who rolled his eyes up to the ceiling.

"Okay, the word 'penis' has been used far too much in the last twenty seconds," Xander said, making the classic, T-shaped timeout gesture with his hands.

Anya clapped her hands and rubbed them together. "Us girls need to talk. Why don't you boys go out in the backyard for a while?"

Spike's brows knit. "No, I'm not gonna go outside -- it's my bloody house."

"Fine, you big baby..." Anya sighed wearily. "Then we'll go outside."

"Why do you have to go _anywhere_?" Spike asked. "Why can't we all stay in the same room and talk together, non-segregated?"

"Just _because_ ," Anya said with another roll of her eyes. "Unless you don't mind us talking about penises excessively?"

Xander waved goodbye to the girls. "Hurry back, now!" 

"Some serious girl-talk is long overdue." Anya took Buffy's hand and led her to the kitchen.

Buffy looked back at Spike, looking harried, but smiling to let him know she was okay. She wasn't afraid to face their questions now, she just felt immense relief that the truth was finally out.

Willow and Tara hurried behind them. Even Sunshine trotted after the ladies, leaving Spike and Xander alone in the living room.

The two men sighed and plopped down heavily on the couch.

Spike hoped the girls weren't going to be talking excessively about _his_ penis, in particular. Not that he had anything to be ashamed about, but it just made him uncomfortable to imagine all the girls gossiping about his bits 'n pieces. Then he recalled Buffy referring to it as his 'mystical cock', and he snickered.

Xander looked at him. "What's funny?"

"Huh? Oh, nothin'... Just thinkin' of something cute Buffy said once. She's got a great sense of humor, that girl; one of her many attractive qualities."

"So... you and Buffy are in love, huh?"

"Yeah." Spike nodded, a little smile tugging at his lips.

"You and Buffy are in love?" Xander repeated.

"Didn't you just ask that a second ago, or are we in a bloody time warp?"

"I'm just trying to wrap my mind around it. I think it's great and everything, it's just surprising, y'know?"

"It surprised the hell outta me, too. I s'pose I can understand why you're having trouble with it. But she's the most incredible woman I've ever met. It's hard to explain, but we just... _connect_ on a deep level."

Xander looked at him sideways, raising his brows slightly.

"Get your bloody mind outta the gutter, wanker. I meant, connecting on more than just a physical level."

Xander joked, " _My_ mind is in the gutter? I'm not the one dirty dancin' with my lady on the balcony at the Bronze, pal."

They both laughed. 

Then Spike sighed, smiling a little and thinking of Buffy and how she made him feel inside. It was almost impossible to put into words without sounding crazy (or crazier). "I know she's the one; I love her madly. And what makes it more amazing is, she's sure that I'm the one for her, too." 

After a few moments, Xander said, "At the Bronze? What the frilly heck possessed you to do it there? Anya and I have done some wild shit, but we were never bold enough to... well, to do what you did. You've got brass ones, my friend." Xander held up his fist for a manly, 'atta boy' fist bump.

Spike smirked and bumped fists with Xander. Then he shrugged. "We just..." He didn't want to say it was Buffy's idea to shag on the balcony, she was embarrassed enough about everyone knowing (and Willow having witnessed it). "The mood just struck us, is all. I'd advise you and Anya _not_ to try something like that. We thought we'd gotten away with it, but... obviously we weren't alone the whole time..." Spike hung his head back on the couch and chuckled. "Bloody hell, poor Willow..."

Xander chuckled too, recalling Willow's stunned, deer in the headlights expression. "I think you guys traumatized poor, innocent Willow for life. You're lucky it was only her that saw you -- what if a bouncer saw you and Buffy?"

"Yeah, we considered what could've gone wrong... but not until it was over. We decided to try living a tad less dangerously for a while since then." Spike laughed again, then looked at Xander with regret. "We really are sorry 'bout lying to all of you. We felt like we had to keep it a secret until we were sure how we really felt about each other. We had to sort out our own feelings before announcing it to everyone."

Xander took a breath, and then half-shrugged. "It's okay... I mean we weren't happy about the lying, but now I think I get why you felt like you had to."

Spike leaned back against the couch cushion, slumping down and trying to relax. "I hope they're not givin' Buffy a hard time." He looked apprehensively toward the kitchen.

"They know Buffy's upset already. They're probably hugging and sniffling and saying they're sorry." 

Spike sighed. "I hope so."

"You're really totally over Drusilla?" Xander asked. It was hard to imagine Spike being in love someone other than Dru; Spike and Dru had been so into each other at one time.

"I'm completely over her," Spike said confidently, waving his hand dismissively. "I told you how she called last month and wanted me back, and I said no. I had a little bit of self-respect left, but mostly I said no because of Buffy. The way I feel about Buffy is... Let's just say, Dru can't compete with her in any way. Buffy helped me to see that I deserve better, and she loves me more than Dru was even capable of."

"Okay, good." Xander nodded, accepting the answer. "How long you think the girls are gonna be talking out there?" 

"Who knows? We should be prepared for a long wait, though... you know how they can get when they're chatting about emotional things." 

"I guess they'd be mad if we watched the rest of the movie without them..." Xander looked longingly at the television.

"I reckon they would," Spike said with a nod.

"Anything good on TV?" That was enough talking about their feelings for one evening, in Xander's opinion.

Spike picked up the remote and tossed it to Xander.

Xander flipped through channels until he came across the Mel Brooks movie, 'To Be Or Not To Be'. "This is a great flick," he said, setting the remote down beside him. "Seems somehow wrong to watch a good movie on movie night, doesn't it?"

"Turn on anything -- just not that bloody 'Top Model' show," Spike grumbled. "Buffy loves watching that shit."

"Anya loves that show, too. Oh God, how I despise that show." Xander shuddered. "You'd think a show packed with models would be a delight -- but it ain't. Buffy makes you watch with her?"

"She don't 'make me'," Spike said defensively. Then he sighed and amended, "But I do watch it with her... 'cos it makes her happy, and it makes me happy to see her smile."

"Yep, that proves it right there: you're definitely a couple. Want another beer?"

* * *

The women were sitting on the steps in the backyard, having their own little chat.

Buffy was giving them her reasons again for keeping her relationship with Spike a secret. "I was nervous and afraid about a lot of things. Spike and I had to figure out some things for ourselves... and it would've been harder to do that with you guys knowing we were together. I loved him so suddenly and so completely, I didn't know if it was really possible or if I was just crazy."

"Still..." Anya said with a sly smile, "it must've made it extra exciting to be all secretive."

Buffy smiled and shrugged. "Maybe a little... But that wasn't the main attraction to being with him. I wanted to tell you all so bad last week, but it just didn't seem like the right time." She sniffled, getting misty-eyed. "I'm sorry you thought we didn't care about you. We love you guys."

They got in a group hug, all saying, "Oh, we love you too, Buffy." Willow humbly apologized for being so paranoid and grouchy; people do and say some stupid things when their feelings are bruised. 

They sat back and smiled at each other. 

Buffy directed her next question to Tara and Willow. "You aren't... disappointed in me for wanting to be with a man, are you?"

Tara shook her head and grasped Buffy's hand. "Of course not, Buffy. All we want is for you to be happy. Right, Willow?"

Willow nodded and took hold of Buffy's other hand. "If Spike makes you happy, then it's okay with us. We don't care which team you're playing for."

Buffy smiled wider. "Good, I'm glad. I mean, I thought you'd be okay with it because you're both so cool and open-minded, but... there was that little nagging voice at the back of my mind. I was driving myself crazy worrying about everything that could possibly go wrong."

"How did... um," Willow bit her lip, trying to think how to phrase her question. "How did it happen the first time you were with Spike? Were you just really drunk?"

Buffy blushed, thinking back on that marvelous, magical night. "We were drinking beer, but we weren't drunk."

"Did he start hitting on you and you just... decided to go for it?" Tara asked.

"Nope, it wasn't like that at all..." Buffy giggled and covered her face with her hands for a moment. "I'm the one who made the first move -- poor Spike was trying to be a good boy and hesitated, but I made him an offer he couldn't refuse, if you get my meaning. And there were nude sketches involved. I was a giant, shameless slut. It was the craziest -- but as it turns out, it was also the _smartest_ \-- thing I've ever done."

The other women giggled along with her.

Willow poked Buffy in the side with a finger. "You bad girl! What made you want to do it? 'Cause last time I checked, you liked people with lady-parts."

"Well... I was curious because I'd never been with a man before. I was lonely -- and horny. And Spike knew exactly what I was going through, he'd had his heart broken not long ago, too. And... I don't know what it was, but from the moment Spike opened the front door, I just thought he looked amazingly hot. I'd always thought he was good-looking, but his hotness was just off the charts for me starting on that night. I just _wanted_ him real bad."

"He was so good in bed that he convinced you to bat for the other team permanently," Anya said appreciatively. "Now _that_ must've been some damn fine sex."

"It wasn't just that the sex was good -- though it was _spectacular_ ," Buffy added with a giggle. "It was how he was with me. Gentle, caring, and so sweet."

"Oh, no rough stuff, huh?" Anya asked, seeming disappointed.

"Well... I didn't say _that_." The girls giggled again. "Spike can rattle a headboard real good when he gets goin', let me tell ya. But we talked about stuff during and after, too. He made me smile and laugh, and he made me feel so... special and desirable. Cordy never made me feel like that. I realized that night that Spike was the person I'd been dreaming of finding my whole life; it didn't matter if he was a man or a woman -- he just happened to have a penis."

Willow and Tara nodded, understanding about falling in love with someone you never would have expected to fall for, based on how they make you feel when you're with them. 

"I love the sex, but more than that, I love Spike's heart and his soul. He understands and loves me like nobody else ever has." Buffy sighed with a dreamy smile on her face. "The way he touches my body drives me wild, but the way he touches my heart is what made me fall in love."

Tara and Willow smiled, tilted their heads, and said, "Awww."

"That's very sweet," Anya agreed. "His ten-inch penis must've helped to convince you, too. That's all it would've taken to convince me to convert. But then, I'm a size queen."

Buffy laughed at first, then sobered and stared at Anya. She frowned and pressed her lips together. "Excuse me? How the hell do you know how big he is?" Had Spike and Anya fooled around in the past? Buffy didn't like that one bit, and she doubted Xander would like it either.

"Drusilla told me. She told me _lots_ of things." Anya waggled her eyebrows. 

"Ten inches?" Tara blinked. "Damn..."

Buffy shook off the jealousy she'd been feeling a moment ago and managed a saucy smile. “Mmhmm, he’s truly been blessed by the Lord. And I guess since I get to play with it when I want, I've been blessed, too.”

"That's not... _too_ big?" Tara asked, wincing slightly and pressing her thighs together.

"Not for me. We just... fit together like puzzle pieces. Perfectly."

Anya wanted to hear more details about the sex. She never thought she'd get to dish with Buffy about hetero sex. "I heard Spike really knows his way around a vagina. Is he really that good?"

"Anya! Stop it!" Buffy blushed again.

"Yeah, stop it," Willow said, putting an arm protectively around Buffy. "Buffy doesn't want to answer questions like that." She looked at her. "...Do you?"

"No, I don't," Buffy said, then couldn't help laughing. "You guys are terrible!"

"Come on, Buffy," Anya pled, "give us a juicy detail -- just one!"

"Okay... I'll just say that Spike is the best lover I've ever had -- he's possibly the best lover in the _world_. He knows exactly how I want and need to be touched and... It's just like we're completely in-tune with each other. I used to think stuff about fireworks going off and the earth moving were just movie clichés before. He actually made me... you know... so hard that I passed out."

"Wow..." the others droned, trying to imagine cumming that intensely.

“That happened several times, and I can’t even begin to describe how amazing it felt. Like a regular orgasm on steroids. Spike was so scared when I first 'checked out', poor baby. He thought he broke me," she giggled. "I made him sorta pass out once too, yay me!”

“No wonder you decided to keep him,” Anya said. “Did it last long enough? Some men are great at the beginning but run out of steam fast.”

Buffy looked back at the house to make sure Spike and Xander weren't spying, then turned back to her girlfriends and lowered her voice conspiratorially. "The first night we were together, we did it _six_ times," Buffy told them, holding up six fingers for emphasis. "He told me his previous best was five, so I wanted to top it." 

She knew she should shut up and not share any more intimate details... but she couldn’t help herself. Buffy had been holding in all the enthusiasm and gushing for a month -- once she’d started, it was hard to stop. And it felt so good to be talking honestly with her friends again. 

"And that was after he'd been drinking, so he gets extra points," Buffy added.

"Very impressive," Anya said with brows raised and a glazed look in her eye.

"Everything about Spike is _impressive_." Buffy raised and lowered her brows. “He’s taught me _a lot_ of things; I swear, he could teach a class on how to please a woman.”

“Maybe I could ask Spike to talk to Xander?” Anya said. “Not that Xander isn’t great, but --”

Buffy’s eyes widened. “No, Anya! Please promise me you won’t say anything to Xander or Spike!” She didn’t think Spike would appreciate how much she’d divulged about their sex life. 

“But...” Anya whined.

Willow thought she’d help Buffy out. “If you even suggest anything to Xander about asking Spike for ‘pointers’, you’ll make him feel inadequate, and then he won’t be able to give you any happys.” 

Anya considered that, then sighed, her shoulders slumping. “Yeah... I guess you’re right. I wouldn’t want Xander to feel bad. Don’t get me wrong, he’s a wonderful lover... but he’s never made me pass out.”

Tara nudged Buffy with an elbow, and teased, "You're going to drive us crazy from now on, telling us how wonderful and perfect Spike is, aren't you?" 

"Yep, that's the plan." Buffy grinned. "But he's not totally perfect -- he leaves wet towels on the floor. And some of his alleged 'jokes' piss me off." She looked up in thought. "Hmm, well I do get to punish him for the jokes, so I guess I can live with that one little flaw."

Anya leaned forward, looking very interested. "Ooh, discipline? Do tell."

Buffy smiled and shook her head no. "Uh-uh, I'm not revealing any more juicy stuff. I've already said too much."

"Says you," Anya disagreed, leaning back with a disappointed frown.

"I'm so relieved that we got all that messiness sorted out and we're all friends again." Tara smiled, and then looked back at the sliding glass door. "I wonder how Spike and Xander's talk is going?"

Buffy felt suddenly antsy after what she and her girlfriends had just been discussing. Was Spike telling Xander lots of _juicy_ details too? "They'd better not be talking about me..." 

"What else would they be talking about?" Anya asked. "Football? Of course they're talking about you."

"Well... I hope Spike's not telling him sex stuff about me." Buffy worried her bottom lip between her teeth.

"You mean like we've been talking about him?" Tara asked with a teasing smile, and raising her eyebrows.

"Um... it's not my fault." Buffy fidgeted. "You guys are... conversational geniuses, and you tricked me into spilling intimate details. Well, that's my story if Spike asks, anyway." 

"The Bronze, huh?" Willow asked, arching a red eyebrow.

Buffy looked up at the sky trying to fight the urge to hide her face with her hands again. "I was feelin' extra freaky and I made Spike do it. My theory is that I was possessed by a really slutty demon."

"It didn't look like you were _making_ Spike do anything," Willow said with a naughty smile. "Would've been kinda hard for you to hold a gun to his head in that position. I could tell he was really _hating_ it too, the poor guy was being tortured..."

The girls giggled, and Buffy playfully smacked Willow's knee. "Stop it! No, Spike didn't need much -- or any -- arm-twisting, but it was my idea." Even though it was embarrassing for Buffy to admit it had been her idea, she didn't want their friends to think that Spike was some kind of sexual puppet master and made her do kinky things against her better judgment.

"Unless you're going to spill more fun sex details, I think we should go back inside now," Anya said, starting to rise from her seat on the step. "I don't trust Xander alone in there with the movie on Pause. He's going to want to watch the rest of it whether we're there or not."

* * *

The ladies came back into the living room to find that Xander and Spike were done talking too. The boys were kicked back on the couch, drinking beer and watching TV.

Spike set his beer down and stood up when he heard them come back in. He looked at Buffy expectantly, looking for signs of distress. She had tears in her eyes, but she was smiling, so he assumed it had gone well. "Everything alright?"

Buffy nodded and walked up to him, putting her arms around him and hugging him in front of their friends like she'd wanted to for what seemed like an eternity. "Mmmhmm. Everything's fine. We all said we were sorry and forgave each other. Now we're the bestest of friends again. Did you and Xander have a good talk?"

Spike hugged her back, relieved that everything was out in the open and that their friends weren't being jerks anymore. "Yeah, it was alright. Though, I reckon there weren't as many sniffles or hugs as your talk had."

"I'd like to state for the record that were _zero_ sniffles and hugs involved in our talk," Xander told them, raising his hand.

Spike smiled warmly at Buffy, his eyes and smile radiating happiness. "Well, Summers, we're finally official."

"Yes, we are." Buffy gave him a peck on the lips. "No more hiding or keeping secrets. It feels great!" She grinned and squeezed him tighter.

Spike held her and pressed his lips against hers, giving her a proper kiss. Buffy put her hands on the sides of his face, enthusiastically returning his kiss.

The others looked at each other, all thinking that Buffy and Spike being a loving couple was going to take some getting used to. But it wasn't a bad thing to have to adjust to. Now that the whole truth was out, they felt happy and relieved that their friends' hearts had mended after being broken so badly. They still worried that the relationship might not work out, but at least for now, Buffy and Spike seemed happier than they'd ever seen them. 

Spike and Buffy separated, not wanting to test their friends' patience by making out in front of them too much.

"So, all of you can accept and are okay with Buffy and me bein' together?" Spike asked, wanting to make sure there were no more bruised feelings to contend with. "And no more of this 'we don't care about you' bollocks?"

They all nodded.

Buffy smiled and looked sideways at Spike. "And we don't want any guff from you guys when we move in together."

They others were surprised -- again.

"Whoa, you're moving in together?" Willow asked, taken aback.

Spike nodded and clasped Buffy's hand affectionately. "We do plan on it, but not 'til the time's right."

Buffy turned to face him. "Spike, I'm saying I want to move in with you. The time is right, now."

His face lit up with an amazed smile. "You do? Buffy, that's..." He took a breath, trying to rein in his joy a bit. "But... I thought you needed more time, pet? You don't want to slow things down?"

"We can slow down _after_ I move in. I need to stop doubting myself. I know you and I are right for each other, nothing else in my life has ever felt so _right_ \-- so why wait? I want to fall asleep next to you at night, and wake up in the morning to have coffee and bunny pancakes with you every day. I want to live with you. If your offer to move in with you and Sunshine still stands, of course." Buffy smiled teasingly. If she weren't so sure that he wanted it, too, she'd be a nervous wreck awaiting his answer.

Spike grinned. "I said the offer would stand 'til the end of the world, and..." He made a show of looking out the front window. "I don't see any fire and brimstone falling from the sky. So yes, the offer still stands." He pulled her into a hug and lifted her up off the ground. 

Buffy giggled and hugged him back, kicking her legs up behind her.

"Don't you think you should give a big step like that more time?" Willow asked, then added, "This isn't me giving you guff or being judge-y, it's just... friendly concern."

Spike set Buffy back down on the ground and they shared a passionate kiss. Buffy's fingers brushed through his hair, she had to stop to resist the temptation to twist his hair into points again. 

"Hello?" Anya said, waving at Spike and Buffy. She was still shaking off the heebie-jeebies from the mention of 'bunny pancakes', whatever those were; were they pancakes made of bunnies, or shaped like bunnies? Neither of those sounded good to Anya. "Willow asked you if you didn't think it was a little soon to live together -- in a non-judge-y way. Xander and I were going out for an entire year before he asked me." Anya glanced at Xander with narrowed eyes.

Xander jumped slightly when he saw the way Anya was looking at him. "Hey, one year is a perfectly reasonable amount of time to wait for the moving in talk!" he defended himself. "Just because these two," he pointed to Spike and Buffy, "are on an express train to Relationshipville, doesn't mean I dragged my feet."

Spike and Buffy broke the kiss, then snuck one more quick, hard kiss before turning to their friends again. They loved their friends and everything, but they also wished they were alone right now...

"I appreciate that you guys are concerned," Buffy said, holding Spike's hand. "But I _did_ give the decision more time. Spike asked me last week and I said no. I was nervous about what other people would say, and thought we might be moving too fast. But after I thought it over, I decided to be brave and do what I really want to do. I need to do what will make me happy."

Spike just had to have his arms around her again. "I just want you to be certain, luv. There's no rush if you'd really rather wait..." He hoped she was positive and wouldn't change her mind.

Buffy touched his face lovingly and gazed into his eyes. "If I've learned anything over the past month, it's that I have to start trusting my instincts. And my instincts are telling me to move in with the man I love. From that first night we became more than friends, I knew I belonged with you, Spike."

The girls said, "Awww." Xander shifted uncomfortably on his feet; he'd hoped the emotional part of the evening was over and they could get back to the movie. 

Spike blinked back happy tears. "God, you make me so happy, Buffy. This past month with you... It's been the best month of my life. And I promise I'll do anything it takes to make you happy, too. I love you more every day."

"Oh Spike, I love you, too." Buffy moaned and kissed him.

After twenty seconds or so, the others were all feeling a little awkward.

"Would you rather be alone?" Tara asked kindly. "It's okay if you do; we understand."

Xander jerked his head to look at Tara, his eyes wide with panic. He kept his mouth shut, but he wanted to say, 'But we didn't finish the movie!'

Spike and Buffy came up for air and smiled at each other. Part of each of them wanted to say goodnight to their friends so that they could celebrate in private. But they didn't want to be one of those nauseatingly perfect and in love couples that made their friends sick.

"Nah, we've got all the time in the world," Spike said, tearing his gaze from Buffy's sparkling green eyes with some difficulty. "We'd like to spend a pleasant evening with our best friends."

Buffy nodded and smiled.

"Whaddya say?" Spike asked the others. "Is everyone up for continuing? I've got a few more movies we can watch, and there's still plenty of beer."

They all smiled and answered in the affirmative.

Xander pumped his fist in the air and exclaimed, "Yes! Can we watch the thrilling conclusion of 'Death Bed' now? The suspense is killing me!"

The others laughed and went back to their seats, also eager to watch the rest of the movie. And it would be nice to go back to normal after the tension from earlier in the evening. Spike tossed the remote to Xander, since Xander was so keen on starting up the movie again.

Spike and Buffy sat next to each other on the couch again, not having to worry about sitting 'too close'. Spike kissed her cheek softly, then nuzzled her ear. "I adore you. And as soon as they leave, I'll show you just how much."

Buffy smiled and closed her eyes, enjoying the feel of his lips and hot breath on her ear. "Mmmm, I can't wait," she purred, running her hand over his chest.

Then they sat up straight, settling for letting their legs touch and holding hands. 

Xander was about to un-pause the movie, but stopped and stood back up. "Hold on. Before we get back into the swing of things, there's something I need to do. Let me shake your hand." He walked over to Spike, took Spike's left hand in both of his and shook it firmly.

Spike's eyebrows lifted, he smiled slightly. "Okay... what for?"

"You converted Buffy -- not just for one day or a week, but permanently! Therefore, you sir, are a god among men," Xander said, only half-joking. It was a feat not easily accomplished by mere mortal men, and Xander was mightily impressed.

Buffy, Willow, and Tara rolled their eyes in unison.

Spike smirked, tilted his head and looked at Buffy as Xander continued to pump his hand. "Told ya."

 

THE END!  
(For real this time lol)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope y'all liked the extra chapters! Thanks to all you wonderful folks who reviewed! *smoochies to all*
> 
> Big sloppy kisses to Passion4Spike for all of her help and suggestions! =D

**Author's Note:**

> There's a hilarious bit by comedian Patton Oswalt on the movie 'Death Bed: The Bed That Eats People' -- Yes, it's a real movie lol Here's a YouTube link (which has lots of f-bombs) if you'd like to hear the bit:
> 
> [ Death Bed - Patton Oswalt ](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=01l1WIC9mBo)


End file.
